Un nuevo Amanecer
by yohf
Summary: Es la historia del segundo hijo de Edward y Bella con toda su failia ya mas crecida
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen.

Era un día normal en la casa Cullen Swan a excepción de una pareja que estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, el hombre veía a la pequeña niña que estaba jugando con Jacob, la mujer tenía en sus brazos un bulto el cual se movió y la mujer puso su mirada en el pequeño bulto, el hombre puso su mirada en la mujer, el empezó a tararear una canción de cuna, cuando la pequeña niña la escucha ella se acerca a la pareja y pone sus manitas en la cara de la mujer, la mujer se ve a ella con una panzona y gritándole al hombre que estaba en la habitación cuando acaba de ver pone su mirada en la pequeña niña.

—Si así es Renesmee. —Le dice la mujer sonriéndole.

—Mamá ¿porque Ed es tan pequeño? —Le pregunta Renesmee a su madre.

En eso las dos escuchan como el hombre se está riendo de lo que acaba de decir Renesmee, la pequeña niña lo ve.

—Papá de que te ríes. —Le dice Renesmee a su padre.

—Jejejeje es que Ed no ha crecido todavía Renesmee. —Le contesta su padre.

En eso se escucha una carcajada que venía de la casa los tres voltean a ver a la persona que le pertenecía esa risa, al verlo los tres se empiezan a reír.

—Jajaja parece ser que la pequeña Renesmee es más parecida a ti Bella que a Edward. —Dice Emmett riéndose.

Han paso dos años y medio el pequeño Ed está sentado en las escaleritas del porche viendo como Renesmee jugaba con Jacob.

—Ed ¿quieres que te ayude a caminar? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo.

Ed le mira a los ojos a su padre el cual le ayuda a parase, Ed se pone a caminar ayudado por su padre, Renesmee al verlo se acerca a ellos y le pone sus manos en la mejilla a Ed, el cual al ver lo que Renesmee le estaba enseñando se puso a llorar, en eso Bella salió de la casa y fue hacia donde se encontraba Ed llorando y lo carga para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando Bella logra tranquilizarlo pone su mirada en Renesmee la cual observa a su madre.

—Hija no le vuelvas a enseñar eso a tu hermanito. —Bella le dice a su hija.

—Está bien mamá. —Renesmee contesta.

Han pasado dos años el pequeño Ed ya tiene cuatro años y está en el piso de la casa jugando con el lobo Jacob, Renesmee al ver a su hermano jugar con Jacob ella lo imita hasta que el pequeño Ed pone un puchero, en el comedor Edward está leyendo un libro.

—Papá ven Renesmee me está molestando. —Ed le dice a su padre por el pensamiento.

Edward se pone de pie y al llegar a la sala ve como los dos niños se están peleando por quien jugaría con Jacob, Ed al ver a su padre ahí se pone de pie y se abalanza hacia su padre para que lo cargue.

— ¿Qué sucede hijo? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo.

—Renesmee no me deja jugar con Jacob. —Ed le contesta a su padre.

Edward ve a su pequeña hija la cual se acerca a él y le pone sus manitas en las mejillas, le enseña a Ed jugando con Jacob y a ella también jugando con ellos, Edward ve a su hijo.

— ¿Porque dejaste de jugar con Jacob y con tu hermana? —Le pregunta Edward a su hijo viéndolo.

—Ella me lanzó un cojín. —Ed le responde a su padre, los dos se ven a los ojos hasta que Edward baja al pequeño Ed y lo pone en el sofá.

—Ella solo quería que estuvieras más cómodo. —Le explica Edward a su hijo.

El pequeño Ed se baja del sofá y le da un beso en la mejilla a Renesmee, los dos continúan con su juego, Edward se va al comedor a seguir leyendo su libro hasta que se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta de la casa, Edward abre la puerta y ve a Emmett junto con Rosalie y a dos pequeños niños.

—Hola tío Edward. —Em saluda a su tío.

—Hola tío Edward. —Rose saluda a su tío.

Edward al verlos ahí sabia que algo no andaba bien, todos se van al comedor, Bella sale de la cocina con una botella y un vaso llenos de sangre y se los lleva a sus dos pequeños hijos que están jugando con sus primos y con Jacob en la sala, mientras que en el comedor los adultos empiezan a hablar acerca de que los Vulturi, ya que se habían enterado de que Edward y Bella habían tenido al pequeño Ed y de que también Emmett y Rosalie junto con Alice y Jasper habían tenido hijos, así que tenían que hablar todos en la casa Cullen ya que tenían que hablarlo seriamente.

Esa misma tarde Edward y Bella se pudieron a hacer unas mochilas para los dos pequeños, los cuales se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos, a la mañana siguiente los cuatro Cullen salieron de su casa, Edward cargo al pequeño Ed y Bella a Renesmee, al llegar a la casa Cullen ya los estaban esperando Esme y Carlisle junto con la manada de lobos liderados por Jacob, al verlos Esme se acerco a ellos, los dos pequeños al ver a Esme y a Carlisle pusieron una sonrisa en sus rostros ya que ellos sabían en donde se encontraban, Edward baja al pequeño Ed y Bella hace lo mismo con Renesmee, los dos pequeños van corriendo a abrazar a Esme y a Carlisle, ya que entran ven a sus primos que están jugando en la sala así que los dos pequeños se ponen a jugar con ellos, mientras que los adultos se ponen a hablar en el comedor, de repente Edward escucha los pensamientos de Jacob.

—Edward, Charlie va para la casa yo le avise que vendrían a visitar a Esme y a Carlisle. —Jacob habla con sus pensamientos.

—Parece que Charlie no tarda en llegar viene a ver a los niños y a Bella. —Edward le dice a su familia.

Bella va a la sala por Renesmee y Ed los cuales se ponen felices, al llegar Charlie lo recibe Edward en la puerta, lo dejan pasar a la sala en donde al verlo los dos niños se abalanzan hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Hola Renesmee y Edward. —Los saluda Charlie.

Los dos pequeños le sonríen, luego Charlie ve a Bella la cual le saluda con un gesto de la cabeza, después de un rato Charlie se tuvo que ir por que iba a ir a visitar a Bill, luego de unas horas de hablar entre los adultos llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían de tener testigos por si se llegaran a necesitar de la ayuda de estos.

—Papá tengo sueño. —Ed le dice a su padre por sus pensamientos.

Edward se pone de pie y va a la sala en donde se encontraban los seis pequeños jugando, pero Ed se acerca a su padre para que este lo cargue, Edward lo lleva a su cuarto en donde lo deja en su cama, luego él baja de nuevo al comedor para seguir con la plática, unas horas después Renesmee sube a al cuarto y ve a Ed que se está moviendo mucho porque tenía una pesadilla así que le puso sus manitas en las mejillas, Ed ve a toda su familia reunida en el bosque, Renesmee ve que Ed se tranquiliza así que le quita sus manitas y en eso Ed abre los ojos, mientras en el comedor Edward escucha la voz de su hijo.

—Papi tengo hambre. —Ed le dice a su padre con sus pensamientos.

—Ed ya despertó dice que tiene hambre. —Edward le dice a Bella.

—Ok. —Bella le sonríe a su esposo.

Bella va por la botella y un vaso llenos de sangre, al llegar a la sala ve a sus dos pequeños sentados en el sofá así que se los da, los dos pequeños se los toman, luego Edward llega y se sienta en el sofá junto a Renesmee y los dos niños se vuelven a quedar dormidos en el sofá, Ed se recuesta en las piernas de su madre mientras que Renesmee se recuesta en las piernas de su padre, los dos empiezan a acariciarles la cabeza y Edward empieza a tararear su nana.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La explicación.

Era un día normal en la casa Cullen ya que los dos niños que se encontraban en la casa estaban cada uno en uno de los cuartos en donde se quedaban a dormir, Renesmee se había levantado y escucho unos ruido raros que provenían del antiguo cuarto de su padre, Renesmee se asoma y ve a Ed respirando con dificultad así que se acerca a él, cuando lo toca lo siente muy caliente así que baja a la sala y ve a sus padres.

—Mami, papi, algo le pasa a Ed. —Renesmee les dice a sus padres preocupada por su hermanito.

Los dos la ven así que los tres suben al cuarto y ahí lo ven como Ed respiraba con dificultad, Edward se acerca a su hijo y lo toca, luego ve a Renesmee.

—Renesmee podrías ir a buscar a tu abuelo Carlisle. —Edward le dice a su princesita.

Renesmee va al comedor en donde se encuentra Carlisle, en cuando Carlisle ve a Renesmee, esta le pone sus manitas en sus mejillas y le muestra a Ed sentado en la cama sin poder respirar bien, Carlisle se pone de pie inmediatamente y ve a Renesmee.

—Renesmee le podrías decir a Esme que si por favor me sube mi maletín. —Carlisle le dice a Renesmee.

Reneesme mueve la cabeza en afirmación y se va a la cocina en donde se encuentra Esme, Esme al ver a la pequeña Renesmee se le acerca y Renesmee le pone sus manitas en sus mejillas, le enseña a Ed senado en la cama sin poder respirar bien y luego a Carlisle así que Esme le dice.

— ¿Carlisle quiere su botiquín? —Esme le pregunta a su nieta.

Reneesme mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que Esme va por el botiquín de Carlisle y Esme junto con Reneesme suben a la habitación, Carlisle empieza a revisar al pequeño Ed mientras que Edward, Reneesme y Esme esperaban afuera, Bella ayudo a Carlisle para que pudiera revisar al pequeño Ed, pero Edward leía los pensamientos de Carlisle así que cuando salió no le pregunto nada porque ya sabía lo que pasaba, en eso Reneesme ve a su abuelo Carlisle.

—Abuelito Carlisle verdad que Ed va a estar bien. —Renesmee viendo a su abuelo Carlisle preocupada.

Carlisle ve a Reneesme y pone una sonrisa, le mueve la cabeza en afirmación así que Reneesme entra a la habitación y ve a sus padres, Reneesme ve que su padre esta tarareando una canción de cuna así que se sienta junto a su madre, la cual trae cargando a Ed en sus brazos.

—Papá esa canción es la nana de Ed. —Renesmee reconociendo la nana de su hermanito.

—Así es Reneesme. —Edward le sonríe a su hija.

Renesmee se acuesta en las piernas de su madre para escuchar la nana de su hermano, unos días habían pasado desde que Ed se había enfermado, pero como Bella le había dicho a su hijo que no podía salir hasta que no estuviera recuperado Ed siempre veía como Reneesme jugaba con Jacob siempre que los veía jugar Ed se ponía triste así que siempre iba a ver qué hacia su padre, Edward siempre que lo escuchaba venir lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta y lo llevaba al gran piano en donde le tocaba la nana de Bella, la canción de Esme, la nana de Reneesme y por último la de él, cuando la tocaba Ed se quedaba dormido con su cabecita en las piernas de su padre, pero un día Reneesme vio a Ed que se estaba asomando por la ventana.

—Jacob ¿podemos ir a jugar con Ed adentro? —Renesmee le pregunta a Jacob.

—Por supuesto Nessie. —Jacob le sonríe a Renesmee.

Los dos entran a la casa y ven pasar a Edward con Ed, el cual al verlos se abraza a su padre, pero Edward lee los pensamientos de Reneesme y de Jacob se les queda viendo.

—Está bien pero no vayan a hacer un desastre si no ya saben cómo se pone Esme. —Les dice Edward a Jacob y Renesmee.

Reneesme se acerca a Ed le pone sus manitas en las mejillas y le enseña a Ed a Jacob jugando con él y con ella, al ver eso Ed se pone feliz pero ve a su padre.

—Está bien puede jugar en la sala pero no hagan un desorden. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

—Si papá. —Ed le devuelve la sonrisa a su padre.

Así que los tres se van a la sala a jugar cuando Bella, Rosalie y Alice entran a la sala, ven a los tres jugando Bella les da un beso a sus hijos en la mejilla luego estos continúan con su juego.

Pasaron unos días hasta que Ed se había recuperado, era un día normal ya que Ed y Renesmee estaban jugando con Jacob, en eso Jacob se convierte en lobo y escucha lo que sus amigos lobos le estaban tratando de decir, cuando termina Jacob voltea a ver a los dos niños, pero en eso sale Edward con su rapidez vampírica, así que Edward se pone enfrente de los dos niños los cuales se quedan quietos al ver la reacción de su padre.

—Bella llévate a los niños de aquí. —Edward le grita a su esposa.

Bella sale con su velocidad vampírica y agarra a los dos niños, los mete a la casa así que Bella pone su campo de fuerza, mientras afuera Edward se prepara para pelear contra los intrusos que se dirigían a la casa, en eso enfrente de Edward aparecen los del clan de amazonas, el clan de Denali, el clan de Egipto, el clan irlandés, el clan de los rumanos, algunos nómadas americanos y nómadas europeos, Edward al verlos bajo la guardia.

—Papá tengo miedo. —Ed le dice a su padre con sus pensamientos.

Edward ya iba en dirección a la casa cuando lee los pensamientos de Jacob.

—Todos ahí vienen los Vulturi. —Edward les grita a los demás que estaban afuera de la casa.

Bella sale de la casa en eso se ve que llega la guardia de los Vulturis, así que Bella se pone en guardia también los demás vampiros, entonces Edward escucha los pensamientos de Jacob así que se pone delante de todos en posición de ataque.

—Ed no regresa. —Bella le grita a su hijo.

Edward voltea su vista en dirección hacia Bella entonces ve la pequeña silueta de su hijo salir corriendo de la casa hacia donde él se encontraba al llegar a su padre se abalanza a los brazos de este, Edward lo carga pero ve que de sus ojos le salen lágrimas Edward trata de tranquilizarlo llevándolo con Bella .

—Vaya parece ser que nos volvemos a ver Edward. —Aro le dice a Edward, el cual se detiene al escuchar la voz de este.

—Aro. —Edward gruñendo bajito.

En eso Edward siente como Ed se abraza mas a él, pone su mirada en su hijo el cual sigue llorando, en eso Edward leyó los pensamientos de Aro así que Edward ya le iba a contestar pero es interrumpido por su padre.

—Aro quisiera hablar contigo y también con Cayo. —Carlisle le dice a Aro desde la entrada de la casa Cullen.

—Está bien Carlisle. —Le contesta Aro a su viejo amigo.

Edward pone su mirada en su padre así que lee los pensamientos de este después se tranquiliza un poco al saber el plan que Carlisle tenía planeado, así que se acerca a Bella le entrega a Ed, el cual se había tranquilizado gracias a la ayuda de Jasper así que la familia Cullen entra a la casa, Edward y Bella ven que Reneesme está sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala junto a Carlisle y Esme, los chicos toman asiento en los sofás y en las sillas que había ahí, Ed al sentir que su madre lo sienta junto a su hermana voltea a ver a su padre así que le hace señas para que lo cargue Edward mueve su cabeza en negación pero Ed ya se iba a poner a llorar cuando escucho la voz de Carlisle.

—Ed podrías venir aquí un momento. —Le dice su abuelo Carlisle a Ed.

Ed voltea a ver a sus padre los cuales le da una aprobación, Ed se pone enfrente de Carlisle este lo toma en sus brazos y le hace cosquillitas en su pancita así que Ed se empieza a reír.

—Jijijiji ya vasta abuelito Carlisle. —Ed riéndose.

Los dos Vulturis se sorprendieron al escuchar eso pero en eso ven a los demás niños que estaban detrás de sus padres, así que Carlisle sienta a Ed en sus piernas y pone su mirada en Aro y Cayo.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta mis hijos han decidido tener hijo pero no se preocupen no son totalmente vampiros, ya que a Alice y Rosalie fue por inseminación pero este pequeño. —Carlisle les comienza a explicar y luego señala con su vista a Ed.

Le vuelve a hacer cosquillas en su pancita así que Ed se vuelve a reír y Carlisle continúa.

—Él es un caso muy especial, como sabrán Edward y Bella tuvieron a Reneesme cuando vinieron de visita la primera vez pues unos meses después nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al saber que Bella estaba de nuevo embarazada así que yo me encargue de su embarazo y de averiguar cómo podía ser posible y lo que averigüe fue que al momento de quedar embaraza de Reneesme quedo embarazada de este pequeño pero como Reneesme crecía demasiado rápido el otro ovulo fecundado tuvo que esperar y es así como nació este pequeño pero también sabemos que es semi vampiro. —Carlisle les explica a Aro y a Cayo.

Aro y Cayo entonces escuchan el latido de su corazón Carlisle ve que están sorprendidos así que hace que Ed se ponga de pie.

—Ed ¿porque no les muestras tu poder? —Le pregunta Carlisle a su nieto.

—Está bien abuelito Carlisle. —Le contesta Ed. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Les pregunta Ed con sus pensamientos.

—Vaya así que él también tiene un poder. —Aro les dice sorprendido.

—Si así es Aro. —Carlisle le dice a Aro.

Ya que los adultos se pusieron a hablar los niños se fueron a jugar al patio trasero con Jacob.

—Papá tengo sueño. —Ed le dice a su padre con sus pensamientos.

Edward voltea a ver a Bella, esta sabe lo que significaba su cara así que sale y cuando entra trae cargando a Ed en sus brazos así que Bella regresa a su lugar y empieza a arrullar a Ed en sus brazos mientras que Edward tararea la canción de cunas de Ed así que su hijo se empieza a quedar dormido.

Después de unas horas la familia Cullen y los dos Vulturis salieron de la casa, Aro se acerca a los guardianes, Cayo hace lo mismo entonces Aro voltea a ver a todos los presentes allí.

—Eh decidido dejar a esos niños con ustedes ya que se que ustedes los criaran como es debido. —Aro les dice a los Cullen.

—Muchas gracias Aro. —Carlisle le agradece a su viejo amigo.

Después los Vulturis se fueron al igual que los demás vampiros, cuando solo estuvo la familia Cullen en la casa Edward puso su mirada en su hijo que estaba dormido en el sofá así que Bella lo carga y lo lleva a la habitación de Edward este la sigue, Bella coloca a Ed en el sofá que hay en la habitación y lo cubre con su mantita que está en el sofá.

—Se ve tan pacifico. —Bella viendo dormir a su pequeño niño.

—Sí. —Edward le dice a Bella acariciándole la mejilla a su hijo.

—Mamá tengo sueño. —Renesmee les dice a sus padres con su voz pastosa.

Bella la carga y la pone en el sofá la cubre con la otra manta que está en el sofá, así que Edward empieza a tararear la nana de Renesmee cuando se queda dormida Edward y Bella ven a sus dos hijos dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Las pesadillas del pequeño Edward.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que los Vulturis habían ido a visitar a los Cullen, Edward y Bella habían decidido quedarse por un tiempo en la casa de los Cullen ya que no sabían si Aro cumpliría su promesa, un día cuando todavía era una noche muy silenciosa pero en eso el silencio es roto por el grito de un pequeño de seis años que esta tan asustado que empieza a sudar, en la habitación contigua están Bella y Edward hablando pero al escuchar el grito los dos se ven.

—Ed. —Bella y Edward dicen al unisonó.

Los dos van a la habitación contigua ahí ven a su pequeño totalmente asustado y sudando Bella se acerca a su hijo lo mismo hace Edward, Bella lo trata de tranquilizar en eso Bella y Ed escuchan la voz de Edward.

—No pasa nada. —Edward dice en voz alta.

Edward los voltea a ver y les sonríe, Ed al ver a su padre sonreírle se le empiezan a salir las lágrimas Bella lo abraza para poderlo tranquilizar.

—No quiero que regresen. —Dice Ed con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Edward lee la mente de su hijo para saber qué fue lo que su pequeño había soñado.

—No te preocupes no volverán porque si lo hacen tu tía Alice nos avisara. —Le dice Edward a su pequeño.

Ed sigue llorando en el pecho de Bella en eso escuchan la voz de su pequeña Reneesme, la cual se veía que tenía unos diez años.

—Mami, papi que sucede. —Renesmee les dice con su voz cansada.

—Renesmee vuelve a dormir. —Bella le dice a su hija en un susurro.

Reneesme ve a su hermano llorando así que se empieza a reír hasta que Ed pone su vista en ella.

—No puedo creer que sigas llorando teniendo ya seis años Ed. —Le dice Renesmee a su hermano con un tono burlesco.

—Cállate Renesmee. —Le dice Ed enojado a su hermana.

Así que de nuevo se pone a llorar en el pecho de Bella pero esta vez Bella ve a Renesmee.

—Renesmee no le deberías decir eso a tu hermano. —Le dice Bella a su hija enojada.

—Ok mami. —Le contesta Renesmee.

Reneesme se va a su cuarto devuelta a dormir, mientras que en el cuarto de Ed este seguía llorando así que Edward empieza a tararear la nana de Ed, este se empieza a tranquilizar y se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos hasta que se queda totalmente dormido, cuando Edward y Bella salen del cuarto de Ed van a la sala en donde todo el resto de la familia Cullen.

— ¿Qué le paso a Ed? —Carlisle les pregunta.

—Solo tuvo una pesadilla. —Edward le contesta a Carlisle.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Esme les pregunta.

—Si solo se espanto un poco. —Bella le contesta a Esme.

Al día siguiente cuando Ed y Reneesme se iban a ir a dormir Bella los fue a acostar a cada uno en su cuarto detrás venia Edward cuando acuestan a Ed, Edward lo arropo.

—Ed recuerda que hoy mamá y yo nos vamos a ir de caza está bien. —Le dice Edward a su hijo.

—Pero y si tengo una pesadilla. —Ed asustado por las pesadillas que había estado teniendo.

—No te preocupes si tienes una pesadilla puedes ir a la sala y ahí van a estar tus tíos y tus abuelos. —Bella le dice a su niño.

—Está bien mamá. —Ed le sonríe a Bella.

Antes que se fueran Edward le tarareo su nana a Ed, el cual se quedo totalmente dormido y así Bella y Edward se fueron de caza, a la media noche Ed tuvo una pesadilla así que se había mordido su labio inferior de la fuerza que había hecho por no gritar se había hecho un corte así que se levanto, bajo las escaleras y entra a la sala, ahí está Esme, Alice y Rosaline al verlo Esme se acerca a él.

— ¿Sucede algo Ed? —Esme le pregunta a su nieto más pequeño.

—Quiero a mamá y papá. —Ed le dice a Esme tratando de no llorar.

A Ed se le empiezan a salir las lágrimas así que comienza a llorar Esme, Alice y Rosaline no saben qué hacer, mientras en la oficina de Carlisle están Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett, los cuales al escuchar el llanto del niño salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la sala cuando llegan Carlisle se acerca a Esme, la cual tiene a Ed en su regazo tratando de tranquilizarlo al estar al lado de Esme, Carlisle le dijo a Ed.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed? —Carlisle le pregunta a su nieto.

—Quiero a mamá y papá. —Ed dice entre sollozos.

Ed seguía llorando pero en eso escuchan que alguien baja las escales y en la puerta de la sala aparece Renesmee.

— ¿Qué sucede abuelito Carlisle? —Renesmee le pregunta a su abuelito Carlisle tallándose uno de sus ojos

—No pasa nada Renesmee. —Carlisle le responde.

—Vamos Renesmee te llevare a tu cuarto. —Esme tomando la mano de su nieta para subirla a su cuarto.

—Si abuelita Esme. —Renesmee le contesta a Esme.

Carlisle ve como las dos salen de la sala así que se sienta al lado de Ed, el cual seguía llorando así que Carlisle lo sienta en sus piernas y apoya la cabeza de Ed en su pecho así que le empieza a arrullar, pero en eso Carlisle ve que a Ed le sale un hilito de sangre de su boca así que lo separa un poco de su pecho y le ve la sangre así que se la limpia con su pañuelo, ya que a Ed le dejo de salir la sangre Carlisle volvió a poner la cabeza de Ed en su pecho el cual seguía llorando, cuando Edward y Bella estaban cerca de la casa Edward leyó los pensamiento de su hijo y los de Carlisle.

—Creo que será mejor apurarnos. —Edward le dice a su Bella.

— ¿Qué paso Edward? —Bella le pregunta preocupada.

—Ed volvió a tener una pesadilla y no deja de llorar. —Edward le contesta a su esposa.

Los dos se apresuraron a llegar a la casa cuando Edward abrió la puerta él y Bella entraron a la sala y ahí vieron una escena muy graciosa, vieron a Emmett y a Jasper tratando de hacer reír a Ed el cual estaba en las piernas de Carlisle, cuando Ed vio a sus padres salió corriendo a sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos así que Edward lo carga.

—Gracias por cuidarlo. —Edward les agradece a su familia.

—No hay problema hijo. —Carlisle le sonríe a Edward.

Edward lleva a Ed al piano así que empieza a tocar la nana de Ed, el cual cuando la escucha se empieza a tranquilizar y sus ojos se le empiezan a cerrar sus ojos hasta que se queda dormido en las piernas de su padre, así que Bella lo sube a su cuarto y le da un beso en la frente cierra la puerta.

Al día siguiente en la noche Ed no quería irse a dormir ya que no quería volver a tener esa pesadilla de nuevo así que trato de quedarse despierto toda la noche pero no pudo así que se quedo dormido en el regazo de su madre así que toda la noche se quedo allí, esa noche Ed tuvo de nuevo la pesadilla pero cuando empezó a grita Edward le empezó a tararear su nana así que se relajo y se volvió a dormir, así fueron pasando los días hasta que una noche Ed ya no tuvo la pesadilla así que Ed pudo dormir muy tranquilo gracias a que tenía un buen sueño gracias a la ayuda de Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Las pesadillas se vuelven realidad.

Era un día normal en la casa Cullen ya que el pequeño Ed está jugando en el patio con Jake, Renesmee los veía desde la ventana de su cuarto así que vuelve su vista de nuevo a los libros que tiene enfrente de ella, mientras Ed y Jake están jugando a que el segundo sea su caballito pero en eso Jake siente que algo se acerca así que pone en el piso a Ed, el cual lo ve con una cara de extrañado.

—Entra a la casa de inmediato Ed. —Jacob le dice a Ed.

—Pero Jake. —Ed se queja un poco por lo que le dice Jacob.

—Es una orden. —Jacob le dice enojado a Ed.

—Sí está bien. —Ed le responde a Jacob viéndolo.

Así que Ed se va corriendo a la casa pero al llegar a la puerta ve a su padre con la expresión de que algo no estaba bien así que Ed se metió a la casa y se abrazo a su madre, Bella al ver como Ed se le abrazaba sabia que algo no andaba bien así que se acerca un poco a Edward.

—Bella llévate a los niños de aquí. —Edward le dice a su Bella.

—Pero Edward. —Bella se queja un poco por la orden que le da su Edward.

Edward la voltea a ver y le da un beso, cuando se separan los dos ven como Ed se cogía la cabeza como si le doliera así que Bella lo carga y lo trata de tranquilizar, en eso aparecen enfrente de la casa Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, Edward se pone al lado de Carlisle, al mismo tiempo aparecieron Rosaline, Alice y Esme junto con los cuatro pequeños, Bella en eso siente la mano de su hija, la cual le muestra la cara que tiene su madre, Emmett al ver a Rosaline y a sus dos pequeños se acerca a ellos y les dice.

—Rose quiero que cuides de tu hermano está bien. —Emmett le dice a su princesita.

—Si papá. —Le contesta Rose a su padre.

—Em quiero que cuides de tu madre y tu hermana mientras que no estoy entendiste. —Emmett le dice a su campeón.

—Si papá. —Em le contesta a su padre.

Jasper al ver a sus hijos y a su querida Alice ahí se les acerca.

—Ali quiero que cuides de tu hermano está bien. —Jasper le dice a su princesita.

—Si papá. —Le contesta Ali a su padre.

—Jas quiero que cuides de tu madre y tu hermana entendiste. —Jasper le dice a su hijo.

—Si papá. —Jas le contesta a su padre.

Bella se acerca a Edward junto con sus dos pequeños, cuando los tiene enfrente Edward ve a su hija y luego ve a su hijo que está en los brazos de su madre.

—Reneesme quiero que cuides de tu hermano está bien. —Edward le dice a su princesita.

—Si papá. —Le contesta Renesmee a su padre.

Edward ve a su pequeño hijo, el cual lo ve desde los brazos de su madre así que lo carga y lo pone en el piso.

—Ed quiero que cuides de tu madre y tu hermana mientras que no estoy entendiste. —Edward le dice a su pequeño niño.

Ed veía a su padre así que se empezaron a salir las lágrimas, Edward al verlo llorar le limpia las lágrimas con su mano así que Ed al sentir la mano de su padre se abalanza a los brazos de este.

—Si papá. —Ed le contesta sollozando a su padre.

Ya que se despidieron los diez restantes de la familia que no iban a participar en la pelea se fueron de ahí, pero cuando ya iban a llegar a la pequeña casa de Edward y Bella, Ed sintió como la cabeza le empezaba a doler de nuevo así que cuando nadie lo veía se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que venían, cuando llega a estar lo suficientemente cerca ve que enfrente de su padre, su abuelo Carlisle y sus tíos Emmett y Jasper está el vampiro que había estado teniendo pesadillas, al verlo Ed se quedo inmóvil pero en eso siente como los ojos de su padre se le quedan viendo en la dirección que él se encontraba así que el supuso que su padre ya sabía que él estaba ahí así que decidió salir de su escondite, cuando sale ve como la manada de lobos se puso enfrente de él, Ed al ver esto se puso a llorar así que Edward sale corriendo en dirección a su hijo cuando lo tiene en brazos Ed se abraza mas fuerte a su padre.

— ¿A qué has venido Aro? —Carlisle le pregunta a su viejo amigo viéndolo.

—Hola Carlisle hace unos cuantos meses que no te veía desde mi última visita a este lugar. —Aro le contesta a Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Si así es. —Carlisle le contesta viendo todas las acciones de Aro.

— ¿Y se puede saber a qué has venido a hacer Aro? —Edward le pregunto a Aro al no saber qué es lo que hace allí.

—Vaya Carlisle sí que tienes un hijo desconfiado. —Aro le dice a Carlisle viendo a Edward.

Carlisle solo se le queda viendo a Aro hasta que este le ofrece la mano a Carlisle, cuando Carlisle aparta su mano ve a Edward el cual no se había movido de su lugar.

—Creo que no deberías de tener miedo y mucho menos por qué no he venido a hacerte daño pequeño Edward. —Aro viendo a Ed.

Edward pone su vista en su hijo, el cual tenía su vista con lágrimas y la tenia puesta en Aro.

—Y bien ¿a qué se debe tu visita esta vez Aro y más si no traes contigo a tu guardia? —Edward le pregunta a Aro viendo todos sus movimientos.

—Eh venido a visitarlos por que eh decidido que necesito saber más acerca del don de Edward y del pequeñín también ya que me trae mucha la atención que tenga casi el mismo don que su padre a pesar de ser un semi-vampiro. —Aro les explica el porqué esta allí.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí se ve a los cinco pequeños buscando a Ed ya que se habían alejado de sus madres para buscarlo por su cuenta, pero en eso enfrente de los cinco chicos aparecen Alec, Jane y Demitri, los cinco chicos al verlos se asustaron.

—Y bien ¿dónde está? —Jane les pregunta a los niños.

—No sabemos a qué se refieren. —Renesmee le dice asustada.

Así que los tres vampiros empiezan a acercarse a los cinco chicos los cuales daban un paso hacia atrás, mientras las cuatro mujeres se dan cuenta que no están sus hijos así que deciden ir a buscarlos por donde habían venido, mientras en donde están Edward, Ed, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, la manada y Aro solamente Ed es él que se empieza a mover al sentir un dolor muy intenso en su cabeza Edward al ver esto lo abraza para que se pueda tranquilizar.

—Es Renesmee, está en problemas. —Ed le dice a su padre.

—Sabes donde esta Ed. —Edward le dice a su hijo viéndolo.

—No. —Ed niega con su cabeza.

Edward se trata de concentrar en los pensamientos de su hija.

—Ayúdame papá. —Renesmee gritando en sus pensamientos por ayuda.

Edward trata de obtener el lugar pero solamente puede ver la casa blanca así que no debería de estar muy lejos así que voltea a ver a Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob así que estos comprenden la mirada de Edward.

—No solamente esta Reneesme sino que también están mis primos. —Ed les dice un poco asustado.

Así que los cinco hombres se ponen a buscar a los chicos alrededor de donde está la casa hasta que Ed y Edward logran verlos que están atrapados por los tres vampiros que están enfrente de los chicos así que van.

—Ya basta Jane. —Edward le dice llegando con su hijo al lugar.

Jane, Alec y Demitri voltean y ven a Edward, Ed, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle y por supuesto a Aro, este ultimo les dice a los tres.

—Jane ya déjalos y perdón por no haberles dicho que me iría. —Aro les dice a Jane.

—Maestro. —Jane asiendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

En ese momento aparecen Bella, Rosaline, Alice y Esme las cuales se acercan a los pequeños, cuando todo acaba todos entran a la casa Cullen para explicarles a todos el por qué estaba allí Aro y sus tres guardias, cuando todo queda explicado los seis niños habían salido a jugar con Jacob y los demás lobos de la manada, ya había empezado a anochecer pero Ed seguía jugando con Jacob.

—Ed ya es hora de cenar. —Bella le grita desde la entrada de la casa Cullen a su hijo, Ed ve a Jacob que está en su forma lobuna.

—Vamos Jake es hora de cenar. —Ed le dice a Jacob.

Jake mueve su hocico en afirmación así que se va a los arbustos para salir de fase y ponerse su pantaloncillos cuando sale de los arbustos ve a Ed que lo está esperando en la entrada de la casa.

—Vamos Jake o sino mamá se va a enojar. —Ed le grita a Jacob.

Jake se apresura a entrar a la casa junto con Ed así que los dos se sientan a la mesa del comer en donde los están esperando Rose, Em, Ali, Jas y Renesmee para poder cenar así que cuando acaban de cenar Ed se pone a ver la televisión junto con Jake, el cual se va quedando dormido en el sofá.

—Bien Ed es hora de ir a la cama. —Bella le dice a su pequeño niño.

—No quiero. —Ed le contesta cruzándose de brazos.

—Edward me ¿podrías ayudar con tu hijo? —Bella le habla a su esposo por ayuda.

—Ok. —Edward le contesta a su esposa.

Así que Edward va y carga a su hijo, lo lleva al piano y empieza a tocar la canción de Esme, luego toca la nana de Bella, luego la nana de Reneesme y al final toca la nana de Ed, el cual al escuchar las notas de su nana se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos cuando Edward termina de tocar la nana de Ed este se había quedado dormido en las piernas de su padre así que Edward y Bella lo suben a su habitación, Edward lo coloca en el sofá que había sido su cama del así que le arropa con un cobertor así que los dos le dan un beso en la frente de buenas noches, así los dos se fueron a la sala a hablar con los recién llegados.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Unas visitas inesperadas.

Al siguiente día en la mañana Ed se había despertado muy temprano así que bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala en donde se encuentran sus padres y sus abuelos, en eso asoma su cabeza ve a sus padres.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed? —Bella le pregunta a su niño.

—Ya no tengo sueño. — Ed bosteza un poco tallándose sus ojitos con sus manos.

—Vaya así que ya no tienes sueño eh Ed. —Edward viendo a su hijo.

—Así es papi. —Ed le contesta a su padre.

Ed vuelve a bostezar así que Edward se acerca a él y lo carga los dos van al piano así que Edward empieza a tocar la nana de Bella después toca la nana de Renesmee, después la canción de Esme y por ultimo empieza a tocar la nana de Ed así que Ed se empieza a quedar dormido en el regazo de su padre cuando Bella ve a su hijo dormido lo carga y se sienta en el sofá arrullándolo, unas horas después Ed se despertó y vio que estaba acostado en el sofá así que se levanto y empezó a buscar a sus padres hasta que escucha la voz de su padre proveniente de la planta de arriba.

—Ed estamos en la oficina de Carlisle. —Edward le grita a su hijo desde el consultorio de Carlisle.

Ed sube rápidamente las escaleras hasta que llega a la oficina de Carlisle así que toca a la puerta y la abre su padre, así que Ed entra a la oficina y ahí ve que esta toda su familia junto con Aro, Alec, Jane y Demitri, después de que Ed supiera que los visitantes se quedarían por un tiempo con ellos Ed se fue a bañar y se puso un pantalón caqui con una playera blanca así que bajo al escuchar la voz de Jacob cuando estuvo en el último escalón de la escalera.

—Hola Jake. —Ed lo saluda feliz de verlo.

—Hola Ed. —Jacob saluda a Ed.

Ed y Jacob salieron al patio a jugar mientras que Renesmee se puso a hacer sus tareas de la escuela junto con sus primos, Ed y Jacob estaban jugando cuando de repente aparece entre los arbustos Seth, cuando lo ve Ed se le abalanza a los brazos.

—Seth. —Ed gritando al ver a Seth.

Jacob ve a Seth, así que Jacob comprende la mirada que le da Seth así que voltea la vista a la casa en eso se ve que se abre la puerta de la casa y sale Edward, Ed al ver a su padre en la puerta se acerca a este.

—Ed podrías ir a decirle a tu madre si puede venir un minuto. —Edward le pide a su niño.

—Si papá. —Ed le contesta a su padre feliz.

Ed se mete a la casa a buscar a su madre, mientras Edward pone su vista en Seth.

—Al parecer esta mañana Billy a recibido una llamada de Charlie, le ha preguntado si tú y Bella seguían por aquí junto con los niños, Billy le dijo que si así que Charlie le dijo que gracias por la información y al final le dijo a Billy que les tenía una sorpresa a Bella, a ti y a los niños. —Seth dice hablando de lo que le había dicho Paul esta mañana.

—Muchas gracias Seth. —Edward le agradece a Seth por la información.

—De nada Edward. —Seth le sonríe a Edward.

En eso Edward siente la mano de su esposa en su hombro, este la voltea a ver y le sonríe así que esta le da un beso en los labios pero los dos escuchan unas risitas provenientes de atrás de ellos los dos voltean a ver y ven a sus dos hijos riéndose, después Edward y toda su familia que se encontraban en la sala así que les dijo lo que le había dicho Seth acerca de la sorpresa de Charlie, pero al no ver ninguna reacción en las caras de su familia a excepción de Bella y sus dos hijos leyó los pensamientos de Carlisle, así que supo que Seth le había avisado antes a Carlisle para que les dijera a los demás antes de que él llegara a la casa, así que Carlisle le sonrió a su hijo cuando Edward leyó los pensamientos de Charlie miro a Bella esta se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba su marido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Bella le pregunta a su esposo.

—Unos cinco minutos. —Edward le contesta a su esposa.

Edward y Bella decidieron ayudar a sus hijos a arreglarse, ya que Ed estaba muy sucio de haber estado jugando toda la mañana con Jacob, Bella le saco un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con unos tenis negros, ya que estaban listos bajaron a la sala y Edward y Bella se sentaron en el sofá mientras que Ed se sentaba junto a su tío Emmett y Em a ver un partido de futbol americano Renesmee se sentó junto a sus primas en el piso, cuando todos escucharon llegar la patrulla de Charlie, luego escucharon como se abrían las puertas y las cerraban así que también escucharon como veinticuatro pasos en los escalones del porche y luego tocaron a la puerta, así que Carlisle y Esme fueron a abrir.

—Carlisle, Esme. —Charlie los saluda.

—Hola Charlie. —Carlisle saluda a Charlie.

En eso en la puerta de la sala aparecieron Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee y Phil, cuando Renesmee y Ed vieron a Charlie los dos niños fueron a abrazarlo.

—Abuelito Charlie. —Gritaron Renesmee y Ed al unisonó.

Bella al ver a su madre y a Phil se asombro así que se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su madre y luego a Phil, Renesmee y Ed regresaron a su lugar pero al ver a su madre abrazar a esas personas voltearon a ver a su padre, el cual ya estaba de pie junto a ellos este les sonríe así que les da un pequeño empujoncito para que se acercaran a ellos, los dos niños se les quedan viendo a las dos personas que ellos no conocían así que ven a su madre y escuchan la voz de la mujer desconocida para ellos.

—Vaya así que estos son Renesmee y Edward. —Renee viendo a los dos niños.

—Si así es mamá. —Bella le dice a Renee sonriéndole.

Los dos niños se acercan un poco y les sonríen.

—Hola yo soy Renesmee Carlie. —Se presenta Renesmee.

—Hola yo soy Edward Jacob Carlisle. —Se presenta Ed.

—Así que tiene tres nombres. —Renee dice sorprendida por el nombre de Ed.

—Jejejeje si así es. —Bella riéndose un poco por la reacción de su madre.

Después de unas horas de hablar los niños salieron al patio junto con Jacob, el cual se había quedado ya que lo habían invitado a cenar, unas horas más tarde Carlisle salió a ver cómo estaban los niños así que se les acerco, Ed al ver a Carlisle fue corriendo a sus brazos así que Carlisle lo cargo.

—Chicos quiero hablar con ustedes un momento. —Carlisle les dice a sus nietos en voz baja para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar.

Así que los niños se acercan a Carlisle, este al tenerlos cerca los ve.

—Niños como hoy tenemos visitas humanas van a tener que comer la comida que se está preparando entendieron. —Carlisle les dice a sus nietos.

—Si abuelito Carlisle. —Contestan los seis niños al unisonó.

—También mamá y papá van a comer. —Ed le pregunta a su abuelo Carlisle.

—Si así es Ed. —Carlisle le contesta sonriéndole.

Así que Carlisle lo deja en el piso y Ed sigue jugando con Jacob y con sus primos, pero unos minutos después en la casa se escuchan los gritos de Renesmee.

—Ed vas a estar muerto cuando te alcance. —Renesmee le grita a su hermano persiguiéndole.

—Oh no, no otra vez. —Bella dice al escuchar el grito de su hija.

— ¿Que sucede hija? —Renee le pregunta a su hija.

—Ya comenzaron a pelearse otra vez. —Bella le contesta a Renee.

Edward lee los pensamientos de su hijo así que va a tratar de calmarlos Bella al ver a Edward salir al patio va detrás de él junto con Renee, al ver a su padre Ed va hacia él y se esconde detrás de él, Renesmee al verlo esconderse detrás de su padre le dice.

—Papá no lo protejas. —Renesmee acusando a su padre por proteger a Ed.

— ¿Qué le iste a tu hermana Ed? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo.

—No le hice nada. —Ed le dice a su padre sonriéndole.

En eso Jas y Emmett se empiezan a reír así que Edward los voltea a ver y Jas le dice.

—Tío Edward EJ empezó a molestar a Renesmee con que está enamorada de Jacob. —Jas le dice a su tío Edward riendo.

Jacob y Renesmee al escuchar eso los dos se pusieron rojos, Bella se acerca a Edward y a Ed.

—Ed ya sabes que no debes de molestar a tu hermana. —Bella le dice a su hijo medio enojada.

—Pero mamá. —Ed le dice a su madre quejándose.

Edward entonces lee los pensamientos de su hijo, los cuales eran de pura risa de cuando le dijo a Renesmee que está enamorada de Jacob, Edward al ver eso solo le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hijo en eso Ed voltea a ver a su padre, el cual le regala una sonrisa en eso escuchan la voz de Esme.

—Chicos la cena ya esta lista. —Esme les grita desde la puerta de la casa Cullen.

Así que todos entran a la casa, cuando entran les llega el olor a la comida así que Ed hace una cara de disgusto pero en eso ve la mirada de Carlisle así que deja de hacerla así que se sienta junto a su padre así que todos empezaron a comer pero Ed y el pequeño Emmett se quedaban viendo a los ojos cada que daban una mordida a su comida, cuando los dos acabaron de comer Em le dice a Esme.

—Abuelita Esme me puedes servir más y también creo que Ed quiere más no es así Ed. —Em le dice a Esme con un tono burlesco.

—No gracias Em ya estoy satisfecho. —Ed le responde a su primo Em.

—No Ed necesitas comer más además estas muy pálido y flaco al igual que el tío Edward. —Em le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

Edward en eso escucha los pensamientos de su hijo pero ya es demasiado tarde ya que Ed le aventó en la cara a Em un puñado de pasta, este para vénganse le avienta un puñado de puré pero Carlisle al ver que Ed le iba a aventar la pasta al pequeño Em grito.

—No Ed. —Carlisle grita.

Así que Ali, Jas, Rose y Renesmee les siguieron el juego a Ed y Em así que Renee, Phil, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Rosaline, Emmett, Esme, Bella y Edward salen del comedor, pero en eso escuchan a Carlisle gritarles a los niños.

—A mi oficina AHORA. —Carlisle enojado les grita a sus nietos.

Los seis niños salieron corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Carlisle, cuando llego Carlisle a su oficina vio a los seis niños.

—Bien porque no se comportaron como debían. —Carlisle los regaña.

—No fue mi culpa Ed fue él que empezó. —Em señalando a Ed acusándolo.

Carlisle pone su vista en Ed, el cual tenía su mirada en el piso ya que no quería ver a Carlisle a los ojos.

—Bien se pueden ir a excepción de ti Ed. —Carlisle les dice a sus nietos.

Ed ve como sus primos y su hermana salen de la oficina de Carlisle, en eso Carlisle ve a Ed así que se le acerca y se pone a su altura, lo empieza a limpiar con uno de sus pañuelos.

—Y bien Ed ¿porque lo hiciste? —Carlisle le pregunta a Ed.

—Es solo que quería divertirme un poco, lo siento abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le dice a Carlisle con la mirada agachada.

Carlisle ve como se le empiezan a formar lágrimas en los ojos a Ed así que lo carga.

—Shhhhh no paso nada malo Ed. —Carlisle le dice a Ed en voz baja.

Ya que Ed se tranquiliza los dos bajan y ven a todos reunidos en la sala hablando así que Carlisle se acerco a Esme y Ed se acerco a su madre, la cual al verlo vio como Ed empezó a bostezar así que le dirigió una mirada a Edward, el cual comprendió lo que su esposa le quería dar a entender así que fue al piano y empezó a tocar la canción de Esme luego la nana de Renesmee luego la nana de Bella y por ultimo toco la nana de Ed así que los seis niños se habían quedado dormidos en el lugar donde estaban así que sus padres los subieron a sus cuartos, unas horas después ya que era muy tarde Renee, Phil y Charlie se despidieron de todos, cuando se fueron todos se pudieron relajar así que Edward y Bella subieron a checar a sus hijos pero cuando entran al cuarto de Ed así que lo ven dormir tranquilamente así que Bella se acerca a él y lo tapa con una cobija para luego le dé un beso en su frente y Edward le da un beso en su frente y así los dos vuelven a la sala a hablar con los demás.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La fiesta de Navidad.

Habían pasado unos 4 meses desde que habían llegado Aro, Alec, Demitri y Jane a la casa Cullen, los cuales habían decidido regresar a Volterra, había llegado el invierno y también llegaban las fiestas navideñas así que la familia Cullen había decidido hacer una fiesta de navidad, así que invitaron a Charlie, Sue, Billy, a la manada de lobos, Jacob, Seth, Leath, Renee y Phil, así que Alice, Rosaline, Esme y Bella iban a ser las encargadas de decorar la casa.

Era el día de navidad así que Alice, Rosaline, Esme y Bella se pusieron a decorar la casa ayudadas también por Ali, Rose y Renesmee mientras que los chicos y sus padres habían sido mandados por las cosas que tendrían que comprar para la cena, pero Ed y Edward decidieron ir a visitar a Carlisle, el cual estaba trabajando en el hospital así que cuando llegaron Ed venía de la mano de su padre hasta que ve a su abuelito Carlisle hablando con otro médico así que suelta la mano de su padre .

—Abuelito Carlisle. —Ed gritando corriendo en la dirección de Carlisle.

Carlisle al escuchar la voz de Ed lo voltea a ver así que lo carga pero en eso escucha la voz de su amigo Ronald.

—Vaya Carlisle no me habías dicho que ya eras abuelo. —Ronald le dice a Carlisle sorprendido.

—Si lo siento mucho Ronald. —Se disculpa Carlisle con su amigo.

Edward se acerco a ellos así que cuando Ed vio a su padre le hace una seña para que lo cargue él ahora.

—Hola Edward. —Ronald saluda a Edward.

—Hola doctor Ronald. —Edward saluda a Ronald.

Edward carga a su hijo y Ed se le queda viendo a Ronald un señor de unos cincuenta años de estatura baja con el pelo negro y de tez medio morena, Ronald al ver la mirada de Ed le regala una sonrisa.

—Y bien Carlisle ¿de quién es hijo? —Ronald le pregunta a su amigo Carlisle.

—Ed es hijo de Edward. —Le contesta Carlisle.

—Enserio, vaya Edward felicidades. —Ronald felicita a Edward.

—Gracias doctor Ronald pero él no es mi único hijo también tengo una hija de 10 años. —Edward le dice a Ronald.

—Vaya y yo que pensé que eras muy joven Edward. —Ronald dice sorprendido.

Edward se ríe un poco y después ve a su hijo así que lo pone en el piso luego ve a Carlisle, el cual pone su mirada en Ed.

—Abuelito Carlisle vas a llegar temprano a la casa para la fiesta de navidad ¿verdad? —Ed le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro a su abuelo Carlisle.

—Claro Ed además les tengo unos regalos a ti, a tu hermana y a tus primos al igual que a tus padres y a tus tíos. —Carlisle le contesta a su nieto.

—Genial abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le contesta feliz a Carlisle.

—Ed será mejor ir por las cosas que tenemos que comprar antes de que se acabe todo o sino Esme se va a enojar con nosotros. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Pero la abuelita Esme no nos pidió nada que compráramos solo nos dijo que solo viniéramos a visitar al abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le contesta a su padre.

—Sí pero recuerda que tenemos que llegar antes que tus tíos y tus primos para poder probar la comida. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

—Si papá. —Ed le sonríe a su padre.

Los dos se despiden de Carlisle y Ronald, pero Ronald se le queda viendo a Carlisle.

—Vaya así que vas a tener una fiesta de navidad en tu casa eh Carlisle. —Ronald le dice a Carlisle.

—Si así es Ronald si quieres tú y tu familia pueden acompañarnos además van a ir unos amigos de la familia. —Carlisle invita a Ronald.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación Carlisle pero ya tenemos planes para esta noche. —Ronald le contesta a su amigo y colega.

—No hay problema Ronald. —Carlisle le sonríe y vuelve a trabajar.

Así que Ed y Edward regresaron a la casa Cullen en la entrada se podía ver que ya habían puesto los focos de navidad en el tejado de toda la casa, al entrar a la casa Ed y Edward se sorprendieron al ver un árbol de navidad con esferas y con los focos de navidad prendidos en eso ven a Bella así que Ed enseguida va a los brazos de su madre.

—Mami está muy bonita la casa. —Ed le dice a su madre sonriéndole.

—Gracias hijo. —Bella le dice a su hijo dándole un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Ed y Edward les ayudaron a cocinar pero Edward era él que cocinaba y Ed solo le pasaba los ingredientes cuando Emmett, Jasper, Jas y Em llegaron con las demás cosas empezaron a cocinar el resto de la cena al terminar de hacer la cena Bella y Renesmee están en la sala terminando de arreglarla, cuando entran Ed y Edward los voltean a ver y Bella los ve que toda su ropa en especial la de su hijo está muy sucia.

—Sera mejor que se vayan a bañar. —Bella les dice a sus dos chicos.

—Si amor. —Edward le dice a su Bella.

Edward le da un beso en la mejilla a Bella y después se va con su hijo al baño a bañarse, mientras Bella y Renesmee seguían arreglando la sala cuando terminan suben a bañarse cuando salen Bella ve a su esposo con una camisa blanca con un pantalón caqui y unos zapatos caqui, luego ve a su hijo con una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros y por ultimo ve a su hija con un vestido color lila con unos zapatos lila, Edward al ver a Bella salir con un hermoso vestido color negro y unos zapatos negros la abraza y le da un beso pero sus dos hijos se empiezan a reír, ya que están listos los cuatro bajan a la sala y ven a Emmett y Rosaline con Rose y Em, pero en eso atrás de Edward aparece Alice con una cámara en la mano.

—Quiero tomar unas fotos. —Alice les dice a todos.

Así que Alice pone a Emmett y Rosaline junto con Rose y Em en las escaleras así que les tomo una foto, luego Alice y Jasper junto con Ali y Jas se pusieron en el mismo lugar y les tomaron la foto, por ultimo Edward y Bella junto con Renesmee y Ed se pusieron ahí también para la foto, pero en eso llega Carlisle así que Ed fue a abrazarlo, cuando Carlisle estuvo listo Alice les tomo una foto a los niños con Esme y Carlisle, unos minutos después sonó el timbre de la casa así que Esme fue a abrir, en la sala apareció Sam y Emily junto con Quil y Claire; de unos dieciocho años; los cuales saludaron a todos los presentes en la sala, después llegaron Embry, Jared y Kim después llegaron Paul y Rachel, estos últimos ya se habían casado y tienen un pequeño de ocho años llamado Rob; después llegan Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady y Sue, después llegan Charlie, Renee y Phil, los últimos en llegar fueron Billy y Jacob, cuando ya estuvieron todos comenzó la fiesta todos se sentaron a comer la deliciosa cena que habían preparado entre Edward y Ed mientras que comían todos estaban metidos en sus conversaciones, cuando todo mundo termino de comer decidieron ir a la sala a platicar mientras que los niños salían al patio con los hombres lobos a jugar con los cohetes que habían traído los hombre lobos Edward los observaba desde las ventanas de cristal como sus dos hijos se estaban divirtiendo con los cohetes y con la nieve, cuando llego la hora de abrir los regalos Edward abrió la puerta.

—Chicos ya es hora de abrir los regalos. —Edward les grita a los niños desde la entrada de la casa Cullen.

Los niños entraron corriendo y se quitaron en la entrada sus chamarras que traían puestas, lo mismo hicieron los chicos cuando llegaron a la sala vieron como los niños estaban impacientes por abrir los regalos, así que se sentaron en sus lugares y Carlisle fue el primero que tomo una caja de regalo.

—Este es para Emmett de parte de Rosaline. —Carlisle leyendo la tarjetita.

Emmett ve a su esposa y toma la caja así que la abre y ve que es un reproductor de Dvd así que le da un beso, luego Charlie toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Renee de parte de Edward, Bella, Renesmee y Ed. —Charlie leyendo la tarjetita.

Renee toma la cajita y la abre adentro hay un collar de perlas con unos aretes y una pulsera así que Renee abraza a Bella y Edward y les da un beso a Renesmee y Ed, luego Esme toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Jasper de parte mía y de Carlisle. —Esme leyendo la tarjetita.

Jasper toma la caja y la abre adentro hay una colección de libros.

—Muchas gracias mamá, papá. —Jasper les agradece a sus padres, luego Renee toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Rosaline de parte de Alice, Jasper, Ali y Jas. —Renee leyendo la tarjetita.

Rosaline toma la cajita y adentro hay un hermoso collar con su nombre cubierto de Zafiros, Rosaline abraza a Alice y Jasper y les da un beso a Ali y Jas, luego Emmett toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Alice de parte mía, Rosaline, Rose y Em.

Alice toma la caja y adentro hay un vestido de color turquesa así que Alice abraza a Emmett y Rosaline y les da un beso a Rose y Em luego Rosaline toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Charlie de parte de Edward, Bella, Renesmee y Ed. —Rosaline leyendo la tarjetita.

Charlie toma la caja y adentro hay un nuevo equipo de pesca así que Charlie abraza a Edward y Bella y les da un beso a Ed y Renesmee, luego Jasper toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Carlisle de parte mía, Alice, Ali y Jas. —Jasper leyendo la tarjetita.

Carlisle toma la caja y adentro hay varios libros de medicina así que Carlisle abraza a Jasper y Alice y les da un beso a Ali y Jas, luego Alice toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Bella de parte de Edward, Renesmee y Ed. —Alice leyendo la tarjetita.

Bella toma la cajita y adentro hay un hermoso guardapelo así que le da un beso a Edward y les da un beso a sus dos hijos, luego Edward toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Phil de parte mía, Bella, Renesmee y Ed. —Edward leyendo la tarjetita.

Phil toma la caja y adentro hay una camisa de su equipo de beisbol favorito así que Phil abraza a Edward y Bella y les da un beso a Renesmee y Ed, luego Bella toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Edward de parte mía, Renesmee y Ed. —Bella leyendo la tarjetita.

Edward toma la cajita y adentro hay un reloj así que Edward le da un beso a Bella y les da un beso a sus dos hijos, luego Jacob toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Ed de mi parte. —Jacob leyendo la tarjetita.

Ed toma la cajita y adentro hay un collar con dos figuritas talladas de madera, Ed ve las figuritas y luego le sonríe a Jacob, le dice.

—Gracias Jake. —Ed le agradece a Jacob.

—Deñada Ed. —Jacob le sonríe a Ed.

—Mira mamá son un lobo y un vampiro. —Ed enseñándoselo a su madre.

—Si hijo. —Bella sonriéndole a su niño.

Bella le ayuda a su hijo a ponerse su collar, así que Billy toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Rose de parte de Carlisle y Esme. —Billy leyendo la tarjetita.

Rose toma la cajita y adentro hay un pequeño collar con su nombre cubierto de rubís, así que Rose les da un beso a Carlisle y Esme, luego Seth toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Em de parte de tus padres y Rose. —Seth leyendo la tarjetita.

Em toma la caja y la abre adentro hay cosas de futbol americano así que Em abraza a sus padre y le sonríe a su hermana, luego Quil toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Ali de parte de tus padres y tu hermano. —Quil leyendo la tarjetita.

Ali toma la caja y la abre adentro hay dos hermosos vestidos uno de color aqua y el otro color morado así que Ali abraza a sus padres y le sonríe a su hermano, luego Embry toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Jas de parte de Carlisle y Esme. —Embry leyendo la tarjetita.

Jas toma la caja y la abre adentro hay unos libros de misterio así que Jas abraza a Carlisle y Esme, luego Jared toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Renesmee de parte de Carlisle y Esme. —Jared leyendo la tarjetita.

Renesmee toma la caja y la abre adentro hay unos hermosos vestidos uno de color rosa y otro de color morado, así que Renesmee les da un abrazo a Carlisle y Esme, luego Sam toma otra caja de regalo.

—Este es para Ed de parte de tus padres y tu hermana. —Sam leyendo la tarjetita.

Ed toma la caja y la abre adentro ve que esta el video juego que él quería así que abrazo fuerte a sus padres y le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Renesmee, así se fue pasando la noche hasta que todos habían abierto sus regalos y los seis niños se habían quedado dormidos así que sus padres los subieron a sus cuartos luego Charlie, Renee y Phil al igual que los demás invitados se despidieron de todos, así que los Cullen empezaron a levantar todo el desorden de la fiesta cuando acabaron pusieron los regalos de Santa para los niños, ya que acabaron Edward y Bella subieron a ver a sus hijos, los cuales estaban en el cuarto de Ed los dos dormidos, así que Edward y Bella les dan un beso en la frente después bajaron a la sala a estar con su familia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Esme y Carlisle al cuidado de Ed.

A la mañana siguiente Ed se había despertado temprano así que bajo a la sala y ahí vio a toda su familia esperándolo para abrir los regalos, así empezaron a abrir los regalos que les había dejado Santa, unos días después Jas, el pequeño Emmett y Ed están jugando en la nieve hasta que escuchan la voz de Rosaline y Alice.

—Em ven ya nos vamos. —Rosaline le grita a su hijo.

—Jas tú también. —Alice le grita a su hijo.

Ed voltea a ver a sus tías y luego a sus primos, los cuales le dicen.

—No vemos EJ. —Em despidiéndose de Ed.

—Hasta más tarde EJ. —Jas despidiéndose de Ed.

Ed ve a sus padres al lado de sus tíos así que va con ellos y cuando llega les dice.

— ¿Porque yo no puedo ir con ustedes de caza? —Ed les pregunta a sus padres.

—Ed recuerda que todavía eres muy pequeño. —Le dice Bella a su hijo.

—Pero mami. —Ed quejándose un poco.

Bella ya le iba a decir algo cuando Edward carga a Ed.

—Ed ya sabes que a mamá no le gusta que vayas de caza cuando no tienes supervisión de alguien. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Pero si ustedes van a estar ahí. —Ed le dice a su padre queriendo ir con ellos.

—Sí pero nosotros vamos a estar cazando. —Edward le responde a su hijo.

—No se vale, además por que Renesmee si puede ir. —Ed cruzándose de brazos enojado.

—Porque yo ya soy mayor. —Renesmee le saca la lengua a Ed, así que este se enoja y pone un puchero.

—No te preocupes Ed además hoy vas a estar conmigo y con Esme todo el día. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto sonriéndole.

Ed voltea a ver a Carlisle, el cual le regala una sonrisa así que Ed se la regresa, ya que están listos todos los que se iban a ir de caza Edward le da a Carlisle a Ed, cuando se van Bella y Edward le da un beso en la frente a Ed mientras que Renesmee le enseña la lengua, ya que se fueron Carlisle entra con Ed en brazos a la sala cuando llegan Ed ve a Esme.

—Bien Ed por que no te vas a cambiar y te preparo un rico desayuno. —Esme le dice a su nieto.

—Si abuelita Esme. —Ed le contesta sonriéndole.

Ed sube rápidamente a su cuarto a cambiarse, se puso una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro, así que bajo al comedor descalzo cuando llego vio que Esme le había preparado unos delicioso panqueques con un vaso lleno de sangre, cuando Ed termino su desayuno vio a Carlisle.

—Oh no ya es muy tarde será mejor que me vaya al trabajo. —Carlisle viendo el reloj de la cocina.

—Pero abuelito Carlisle tu dijiste que hoy íbamos a estar juntos los tres. —Ed le dice a su abuelo Carlisle.

—Oh lo siento mucho Ed pero tengo que ir a trabajar. —Carlisle le dice a Ed un poco decepcionado.

Esme ve a Carlisle y luego a Ed así que se le ocurrió una idea.

—Ed que te parece si vamos con tu abuelito Carlisle al hospital y de paso podemos ir a ver a tu abuelito Charlie. —Esme le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii. —Ed grita feliz.

—Bien pero primero tienes que ponerte unos zapatos Ed. —Esme le dice a Ed señalándole sus piecitos.

—Si abuelita Esme. —Ed le dice a Esme.

Ed sube rápidamente a su cuarto, pero Esme se acuerda de que Ed no sabe todavía abrocharse los zapatos así que cuando baja Ed con los zapatos en mano le dice a Carlisle.

—Abuelito Carlisle me podrías ayudar. —Ed le pide ayuda a su abuelo Carlisle.

—Claro Ed. —Carlisle le responde a Ed.

Carlisle le pone los zapatos cuando está listo Ed, Carlisle va por la chamarra de su nieto y se la pone, ya que están listos los tres se suben al Mercedes, Ed iba en el asiento de atrás, Esme en el de copiloto y Carlisle iba manejando, así que Ed se puso a ver el paisaje cuando entraron en la carretera Ed se empieza a reír así que Esme lo voltea a ver y Carlisle lo ve por el retrovisor.

— ¿De qué te ríes Ed? —Esme le pregunta a su nieto.

—Es que allí está Seth. — Ed señalando hacia un lado de la carretera.

Así que Esme y Carlisle ven al lobo arena así que Ed se empieza a reír más fuerte.

—Abuelito Carlisle podríamos ir después a La Push quiero ir a jugar con Seth si podemos. —Ed le dice a Carlisle pidiéndole permiso.

—Creo que si podrías. —Carlisle le dice a Ed.

—Wiiiiiii. —Ed gritando feliz.

—Ed porque no le dices a Seth que vamos a ir un rato al hospital y que después vamos a ir a ver a Charlie y que si él quiere nos puede acompañar. —Esme le dice a Ed viéndolo.

—Si abuelita Esme. —Ed le contesta a Esme.

Ed se le queda viendo al lobo arena así que en eso se escucha un aullido así que Ed se empieza a reír.

—Dijo que sí. —Ed feliz.

Al llegar al hospital empezó a nevar así que Carlisle saco una sombrilla del carro, la primera en bajar del carro fue Esme ayudada por Carlisle y después Esme ayudo a bajar a Ed, cuando los tres entran al hospital todas las personas se les quedan viendo, así que se van a la oficina de Carlisle pero en el camino una de las enfermeras los saluda.

—Buenos días Doctor Cullen. —Una enfermera saluda a Carlisle.

—Buenos días señorita Stanley. —Carlisle saluda a Jessica.

Esme ve a Jessica así que le sonríe, Jessica voltea a ver a Esme y luego a Ed que está tomado de la mano de Carlisle.

—Buenos días Jessica. —Esme saluda a Jessica.

—Buenos días señora Cullen. —Jessica saluda a Esme. —Pero quien es este pequeño. —Jessica señala a Ed.

—Él es mi nieto, saluda Ed. —Carlisle presenta a Ed.

—Hola mucho gusto. —Ed saluda a Jessica.

—Hola mucho gusto en conocerte. —Jessica saluda a Ed.

—Enfermera Stanley estaré en mi oficina por si necesita algo. —Carlisle le dice a Jessica.

—Si por supuesto Doctor Cullen. —Jessica le dice.

Así que los tres se van a la oficina de Carlisle, pero Jessica se le queda viendo a Ed.

—Ese niño se me parece muy familiar. —Se dice Jessica a sí misma.

Cuando llegan a la oficina de Carlisle, Esme ayuda a Ed a quitarse su chamarra, así que Ed observa toda la oficina de su abuelito Carlisle.

—Ed ¿te gustaría jugar en mi computadora? —Carlisle le pregunta a su nieto.

—Si abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le contesta sonriéndole a Carlisle.

Así que Ed y Carlisle se ponen a jugar un juego en la computadora mientras que Esme se sienta a leer unas revistas en el sofá que hay en la oficina, Carlisle ya había ido a dar sus rondas y había ido a ver a sus pacientes, Ed y Carlisle habían estado jugando en la computadora hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

—Carlisle podría pasar. —Ronald tocando a la puerta del consultorio de Carlisle.

—Si Ronald adelante. —Carlisle contesta.

Así que Ronald aparece en la puerta y atrás de él esta Jessica.

— ¿Qué sucede Ronald? —Carlisle le pregunta a su amigo y colega.

—Ha habido un accidente no muy lejos de Forks pero todos los demás hospitales cercanos ya no pueden recibir a los heridos así que los van a traer aquí y vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda. —Ronald le explica la situación a Carlisle.

—Muy bien enseguida voy. —Carlisle le contesta a Ronald.

Ed se le queda viendo a su abuelito Carlisle este lo voltea a ver y luego voltea a ver a Esme, esta lo ve y se acerca a los dos toma a Ed en brazos.

—Ed creo que ya es hora de ir a ver a tu abuelito Charlie no lo crees. —Esme le dice a Ed.

—Pero yo quiero seguir jugando con el abuelito Carlisle. —Ed quejándose un poco.

—Si lo sé Ed, pero ahora Carlisle va a estar muy ocupado para poder jugar contigo. —Esme le dice a su nieto más pequeño.

—No te preocupes Ed mas tarde podremos seguir jugando. —Carlisle le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

—Está bien abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le dice resignado a Carlisle.

—Esme porque no se van en mi carro así cuando acabe les marco para que vengan a recogerme. —Carlisle le dice a su esposa.

—Está bien. —Esme le contesta a Carlisle.

Así que Carlisle le da un beso a Esme en los labios y uno en la mejilla a Ed, así que Esme y Ed se van al estacionamiento cuando llegan a las puertas para salir al patio Esme le pone su chamarra a Ed pero en eso Ed ve a Seth que está apoyado cerca del carro, cuando Ed ya tiene puesta su chamarra va corriendo a los brazos de Seth cuando Seth lo carga le dice.

—Hola pequeño Ed. —Seth saluda a Ed.

—Hola Seth. —Ed saluda a Seth.

—Hola Seth. —Esme saluda a Seth.

—Buenos días Esme. —Seth saluda a Esme.

— ¿Seth nos vas a acompañar a casa de Charlie? —Esme le pregunta a Seth.

—Si así es además de que ya le avise que llevarías a Ed a visitarlo creo que eso puso muy feliz a Charlie. —Seth contesta sonriéndole a Esme.

Los tres se suben al Mercedes Ed va en el asiento de atrás, Seth en el de copiloto y Esme va manejando, cuando entran a la calle de Charlie, Ed se pone muy feliz al ver que esta la patrulla de Charlie ahí cuando se bajan en la puerta los está esperando Charlie, al verlo Ed va corriendo a los brazos de Charlie.

—Abuelito Charlie. —Ed gritando feliz.

—Hola Ed. —Charlie saluda a Ed.

—Hola Charlie. —Esme saluda a Charlie.

—Hola Esme. —Charlie saluda a Esme.

—Hola Charlie. —Seth saluda a Charlie.

—Hola Seth. —Charlie saluda a Seth.

Ya que se saludan todos entran a la casa así que Charlie y Ed se pusieron a jugar videojuegos en la televisión de la sala mientras Esme y Seth hablaban.

—Disculpa Seth no les va a incomodar que yo vaya con Ed a la reserva. —Esme le dice a Seth.

—No para nada Esme además yo ya le dije a Billy que tú y Ed iban a ir más tarde y Billy dijo que estaba bien ya que Ed necesita a alguien que le cuide. —Seth le contesta a Esme.

—Si tienes razón Seth muchas gracias. —Esme le agradece a Seth.

Ed y Charlie ya tenían un buen rato jugando hasta que Seth decidió intercambiar su lugar con Charlie así que Ed y Seth se pusieron a jugar después de unas dos horas Esme ve a Ed.

—Ed será mejor que nos vayamos a La Push para que puedas jugar con Seth y los demás chicos en la reserva. —Esme le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

—Si abuelita Esme. —Ed le contesta sonriendo.

Así que los tres se despiden de Charlie y se van a La Push cuando llegan se van a la casa de Billy Black en cuanto se estacionan los tres se bajan del carro y Billy los estaba esperando en el porche, así que lo saludan y en eso se abre la puerta salen Paul, Rob y Sam de la casa al ver a Ed los tres chicos lo saludan y también a Esme, ya después los chicos se ponen a jugar futbol americano, Esme y Billy solamente veían como los chicos jugaban hasta que Ed se tropezó con una piedra y se cayó abriéndose un poco la frente así que Ed empezó a llorar pero Esme estaba atendiendo su celular cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Ed, así que al acabar de hablar por el celular fue a ver lo que le había pasado a Ed al estar a su lado ve que solo es un pequeño rasguño así que lo carga.

—Acaba de hablar tu abuelito Carlisle dice que ya podemos ir por él al hospital que te parece Ed. —Esme le dice a Ed.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiii. —Ed dice feliz.

Así que los dos se despiden de todos y se van al hospital a recoger a Carlisle, al llegar al hospital los dos fueron a la oficina de Carlisle, el cual al ver a Ed con el rasguño en su frente le curó y le puso un curita con un estampado de vampiros, así que los tres se fueron a la casa Cullen, en el transcurso Ed se había quedado dormido así que al llegar a la casa Carlisle iba a llevar a Ed a su cuarto para que pudiera dormir más a gusto, pero antes que entrara Carlisle a la casa escucha la voz de Ed.

—Abuelito Carlisle. —Ed dice con su voz pastosa.

—Oh Ed estas despierto. —Carlisle le dice a Ed sorprendido.

—Sip. —Ed le contesta ya más despierto.

—Bien entonces Carlisle podrías hacer que Ed tome una ducha antes de que se siente a comer. —Esme le pide a su esposo.

—Claro Esme. —Carlisle le contesta a su esposa sonriéndole.

Así que Carlisle y Ed se van al baño de la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, Carlisle alista la tina para Ed el cual se está quitando la ropa, ya que la tina esta lista Carlisle mete a Ed en la tina así que Ed empieza a jugar con el agua mientras que Carlisle le pone jabón en la cabeza a Ed, así que Carlisle le empieza a enjabonar la cabeza y luego se lo enjuaga con cuidado para que no le caiga jabón en los ojos a Ed.

—Abuelito Carlisle quiero burbujas. —Ed le pide a su abuelo.

—Está bien Ed. —Carlisle le sonríe a su nieto.

Carlisle toma la botella de las burbujas y le pone un poco en la tina así que Ed empieza a hacer burbujas así que Ed empieza a lanzarle agua con burbujas a Carlisle, el cual se cae en la tina y Ed se empieza a reír así que Carlisle se tiene que bañar con Eda si empieza una guerra de burbujas, abajo Esme había terminado de hacerle la comida a Ed así que en eso escucha un ruido proveniente de su baño así que sube a ver qué pasa, toca a la puerta y escucha la risa de Ed y Carlisle así que abre la puerta y ve a Carlisle y Ed los dos adentro en la tina pero ve que Carlisle trae puesta su ropa la cual está totalmente mojada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Esme les pregunta a su esposo y a su nieto.

—Abuelita Esme, el abuelito Carlisle se cayó. —Ed le responde sonriendo.

—Me tropecé con unas burbujas que estaban en el piso. —Carlisle le explica a su esposa.

Carlisle le hace cosquillas a Ed, este se empieza a reír Esme los ve así que se acerca a los dos y le da un beso a Carlisle en los labios y uno a Ed en su mejilla.

—Carlisle quítate tu ropa para que la pueda poner a secar o sino no se va a secar. —Esme le dice a su esposo.

—Si amor. —Carlisle le dice a su Esme.

Así que Carlisle se quita su ropa ya que Esme se salió del baño así que los dos siguen jugando, unos minutos después Esme ve el reloj así que sube de nuevo al baño a ver cómo iban con el baño, toca a la puerta y entra los ve que siguen jugando.

—Sera mejor que se apuren o se van a poner viejitos además Ed ya esta lista tu comida. —Esme les dice a Carlisle y a Ed.

—Está bien Esme. —Carlisle le contesta a su Esme.

—Si abuelita Esme. —Ed le responde a Esme sonriendo.

Unos minutos después los dos bajaron al comedor para que Ed comiera, Ed en la mesa ve que en su plato hay espagueti y una hamburguesa con un vaso lleno de sangre, así que Ed empieza a comer cuando acaba los tres se ponen a ver la televisión, pero en eso se escucha que suena el teléfono así que Carlisle contesta, en cuanto acaba de hablar Carlisle por el teléfono va a la sala y les dice a Ed y Esme.

—Me tengo que ir al hospital, Ronald necesita ayuda con unos pacientes. —Carlisle les dice un poco decepcionado.

—Pero si me prometiste que jugaríamos toda la tarde abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le dice un poco triste a Carlisle.

—Lo siento mucho Ed pero tengo que ir. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto.

—Ya se tengo una idea, porque no te llevas a Ed contigo y así pueden seguir con el juego que estaban jugando en la mañana. —Esme le dice a su Carlisle.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiii. —Ed grita feliz.

—Está bien. —Carlisle le sonríe a su nieto más pequeño.

Así que los dos se van en el Mercedes al hospital, al llegar Jessica los ve así que los saluda.

—Enfermera Stanley podría cuidar a mi nieto y también podría llevarlo a mi oficina y mis cosas por favor necesito ayudar al doctor Ronald. —Carlisle le pide a Jessica.

—Claro doctor Cullen. —Jessica le dice a Carlisle.

—Ed no le vayas a decir tu verdadero nombre a la enfermera Stanley solo dile como te dicen tus primos entendido. —Carlisle se pone a la altura de Ed así que le dice al oído en un susurro para que no ollera Jessica.

—Si abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le susurra a Carlisle.

Así que Jessica y Ed se van a la oficina de Carlisle, en el camino Jessica veía de reojo a Ed, este la ve así que le sonríe al llegar Jessica le dice.

—Y ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? —Jessica le pregunta a Ed.

—Mis primos me dicen EJ. —Ed le contesta a Jessica.

— ¿Son las iniciales de tu nombre? —Le vuelve a preguntar Jessica a Ed.

—Si así es. —Ed contesta viendo a Jessica.

—Vaya que bonito suena. —Jessica le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

—Gracias. —Ed le agradece a Jessica. —Y tú ¿cómo te llamas? —Le pregunta Ed a Jessica.

—Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley. —Se presenta Jessica.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo en la computadora de mi abuelito Carlisle, Jessica? —Ed le pregunta a Jessica.

—Estás seguro. —Jessica le dice a Ed.

—Si vamos. —Ed le dice tomando la mano de Jessica y la lleva al escritorio de Carlisle.

Así que los dos se ponen a jugar en la computadora de Carlisle, debes en cuando Carlisle iba a ver como estaba Ed y a veces se quedaba un rato con él mientras que Jessica hacia sus rondas y cuando Carlisle iba a ver a algún paciente Jessica se quedaba con Ed a jugar en la computadora de Carlisle, ya había anochecido y Carlisle ya había acabado con las rondas y con todo su trabajo que tenia así que regreso a su oficina al entrar vio a Jessica leyendo un libro y a Ed acostado en el sofá viendo el techo.

—Se divirtieron chicos. —Carlisle les dice a los dos.

—Abuelito Carlisle si Jessica es muy divertida además me ayudo con el juego. —Ed le dice a Carlisle feliz.

—Vaya que bien Ed. —Carlisle le dice sonriéndole a su nieto.

Carlisle ve a Jessica así que le sonríe esta le regresa la sonrisa.

—Muchísimas gracias enfermera Stanley por cuidar de mi nieto. —Carlisle le agradece a Jessica.

—No hay problema doctor Cullen además EJ es un niño muy buen portado. —Jessica le contesta a Carlisle sonriéndole.

—Jijijijijijijiji. —Ed se ríe.

Ya que Jessica se va de la oficina de Carlisle, Ed y Carlisle se empiezan a alistar para irse a casa cuando están listos los dos se van al estacionamiento y se suben al Mercedes, en el camino Ed venia cabesiando y bostezando así que Carlisle le acomoda el asiento del copiloto para que se quede dormido pero Ed no se queda dormido así que cuando llegan Esme los recibe en el porche así que Ed la abraza y Carlisle le da un beso en los labios, luego Ed se sube a poner su pijama y cuando baja se pone a jugar videojuegos con Carlisle, el cual siempre perdía cuando llego la hora de cenar Esme le preparo a Ed unos panqueques con leche de chocolate Ed se comió los panqueques pero puso cara de fuchi a la leche con chocolate pero se la tomo con ayuda de su abuelito Carlisle, cuando acabo los tres se pusieron a ver la televisión, unas horas habían pasado así que Esme vio el reloj.

—Ed ya es hora de ir a dormir. —Esme le dice a su nieto.

—Pero abuelita Esme quiero estar despierto hasta que lleguen papá y mamá. —Ed le dice a Esme.

—Pero Ed ya es muy tarde y sabes muy bien como se pone tu madre con que te quedes despierto hasta tarde. —Carlisle le medio regaña a su nieto.

—Pero abuelito Carlisle. —Ed quejándose un poco.

—Nada de pero Ed, ahora a la cama. —Carlisle lo regaña un poco.

Así que Carlisle carga a Ed así que lo lleva a su cuarto, cuando llegan lo pone en el sofá que hay después le pone las sabanas y una cobijita ya que se iba Carlisle siente que Ed le retiene.

—Abuelito Carlisle quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma. —Ed le pide a su abuelo Carlisle.

—Está bien Ed. —Carlisle viendo a su nieto.

Así que Carlisle se acostó a un lado de Ed, el cual se abrazo a Carlisle, Esme al ver que Carlisle bajaba decidió subir a ver qué era lo que le impedía que bajara al llegar al cuarto de Ed escucha la voz de Ed y la de Carlisle que estaban hablando así que abrió la puerta y los vio a los dos hablando.

—Creo que ya es tarde para que estén hablando. —Esme les dice a los dos.

—Lo siento abuelita Esme, es que no quería quedarme solo así que le pedí al abuelito Carlisle que se quedara conmigo hasta que me durmiera. —Ed le dice a Esme disculpándose.

—Lo siento amor. —Carlisle se disculpa con su mujer.

—Está bien pero ya es hora de dormir. —Esme los regaña.

Así que Esme prende la radio de la habitación y se empieza a escuchar la canción de Esme, luego la nana de Bella, después la nana de Renesmee y por último la nana de Ed; así que cuando esta la nana de Bella, Esme se va a la sala a seguir con su lectura; cuando Ed escucha su nana se empieza a quedar dormido en el pecho de Carlisle, unos minutos después por la puerta trasera entran Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Ali, Jas, Rosaline, Emmett, Rose, el pequeño Emmett y Jacob, Esme los saluda a todos, así que Bella y Edward suben al cuarto de Ed y cuando ven a Carlisle ahí lo saludan Edward carga a Ed para que Carlisle se ponga de pie y después lo vuelve a dejar en el sofá.

— ¿No les hiso travesuras? —Bella les pregunta a sus suegros.

—No Bella se comporto muy bien. —Carlisle le dice sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Los Cullen son humanos por una semana.

Habían pasado dos largas semanas y Renesmee, Ali, Rose, Jas y el pequeño Emmett habían regresado a la escuela, Ed se quedaba en casa ya que era muy pequeño todavía para asistir a la escuela; era un día normal en la casa Cullen ya que los cinco chicos que asistían a la escuela estaban apurándose para llegar temprano a la escuela, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo su libro cuando escucho los pasos de su hijo que venían en su dirección así que Edward quito su mirada de su libro y la puso en su hijo, el cual está en la puerta de la sala, al verlo Edward le dijo.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo.

—Papi me duele mi pancita. —Ed le dice a su padre.

En eso Edward escucha los pensamientos de su hijo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —Ed pensando.

Edward al escuchar eso se pone rápidamente de pie pero ya era demasiado tarde Ed había vomitado en el piso así que Edward se quito su playera y le limpio su boca a Ed.

—Bella podrías venir un momento por favor. —Edward susurra.

En eso en la puerta de la cocina aparece Bella, la cual al ver a Edward sin su playera se acerco a él así que ve a Ed que está llorando y luego ve el piso así que se acerca a su hijo y lo abraza.

—Tranquilo Ed no paso nada. —Bella le dice a su hijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Ed seguía llorando así que los demás integrantes de la familia fueron a la sala y vieron a Edward y Bella tratando de tranquilizar a Ed pero en eso Carlisle ve el piso así que se acerca a Bella.

—Bella será mejor que lo lleves a su cuarto para que lo pueda revisar. —Carlisle le dice a Bella.

—Si Carlisle. —Bella le contesta a Carlisle.

Bella sube junto con Carlisle al cuarto de Ed, el cual seguía llorando así que Edward voltea a ver a su familia, así que los demás ven el piso y los cinco niños pusieron una cara de asco al ver el vomito mientras que Edward lee los pensamientos de los demás.

—No se preocupen Ed va a estar bien y si yo lo limpio Esme. —Edward les contesta sus preguntas.

—Gracias hijo. —Esme le agradece a Edward.

Edward va a la cocina por unos trapos para limpiar el piso, al terminar de limpiar y de desinfectar el piso Edward escucha la voz de su hija.

—Papá vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela y recuerda que hoy es el primer día de clases del nuevo semestre además el tío Emmett y el tío Jasper ya se fueron con mis primos. —Renesmee preocupada.

—Si ya lo sé Renesmee. —Edward le dice a su hija.

Edward sube a su cuarto por una playera, se la pone así que baja y ve a su hija esperándolo en la puerta principal de la casa así que la ve y le dice.

—Está bien Renesmee ya nos podemos ir. —Edward le dice a su princesita.

Renesmee sale corriendo de la casa en dirección al Volvo plateado, así que Renesmee se sienta en el asiento del copiloto mientras Edward maneja los mas rápido cuando están cerca de la escuela Edward le baja a la velocidad así que se estaciona y Renesmee se baja.

—Renesmee hoy vendré por ti y por tus primos está bien. —Edward le susurra a Renesmee.

—Si papá. —Renesmee le contesta a su padre.

Renesmee le despide con la mano Edward le sonríe así que se va de regreso a la casa Cullen; mientras en el cuarto de Ed, Bella y Carlisle lo habían estado tratado de tranquilizar pero Ed no dejaba de llorar pero en eso a Ed le dieron ganas de vomitar de nuevo así que cuando Bella vio a su hijo que quería vomitar lo llevo al baño para que vomitara en el escusado Carlisle solamente los veía desde la puerta cuando Ed dejo de vomitar Bella le limpio su boca y después Ed empezó a llorar de nuevo así que Carlisle lo carga para poderlo tranquilizar pero Ed no dejaba de llorar, en eso escuchan el sonido del carro de Edward así que Carlisle voltea a ver a Ed.

—Ed porque no le dices a tu padre que suba. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto.

Ed solamente sigue llorando, en el garaje Edward escucha la voz de su hijo.

—Papá ven aquí. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos a su padre.

Edward sube al cuarto de Ed con velocidad vampírica cuando llega a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo ve a Carlisle tratando de tranquilizar a Ed y Bella lo trataba de ayudar así que Edward se ríe bajito así que Carlisle y Bella lo ven así que Edward se acerca a Carlisle y este le da a Ed, el cual al estar en los brazos de Edward sigue llorando así que Edward le empieza a tararear su nana así que Ed se empieza a tranquilizar, ya que está más tranquilo Carlisle lo empieza a revisar cuando termina de revisarlo.

—Solamente comió mucho anoche y le cayó mal al estómago. —Carlisle les dice a Bella y Edward.

—Gracias Carlisle. —Bella le agradece a Carlisle.

—Gracias papá. —Edward le agradece a su padre.

Carlisle le da un beso en la frente a Ed, Edward lo pone en el sofá y lo tapa con una cobijita así que Edward y Bella se salen del cuarto para dejar descansar a su hijo, pero en eso escuchan la voz de Jacob proveniente de la planta baja así que bajan, al verlos Jacob les dice.

—Hola Bella y Edward. —Jacob saluda a Bella y Edward.

—Hola Jake. —Bella saluda a Jacob.

—Hola Jacob. —Edward saluda a Jacob.

— ¿Dónde está Ed? —Jacob le pregunta a Bella.

—Lo siento Jake pero Ed está enfermo del estomago y hoy no podrá salir a jugar. —Bella le dice a su mejor amigo.

—Ohhhh ya veo pero puedo verlo solo para saludarlo. —Jacob le pide permiso a Bella.

—No creo que sea buena idea Jake se acaba de quedar dormido. —Bella le dice un poco dudosa.

—No lo creo amor. —Edward le dice a su esposa.

En eso escuchan la voz de Ed proveniente de su cuarto.

—Mami, papi. —Ed gritando.

—Ya voy Ed. —Bella le contesta a su hijo.

Bella voltea a ver a Jacob, este le sonríe así que le suspira y le dice.

—Está bien Jake pero tú lo vas a cuidar hoy y no quiero que se pare de la cama entendiste. —Bella le advierte a Jacob.

—Si Bella. —Jacob le sonríe a su amiga.

—Buena suerte Jacob. —Edward le dice a Jacob sonriendo.

Le da una palmadita en el hombro así que Bella y Jacob suben al cuarto de Ed al llegar lo ven que está sentado con la espalda pegada en la pared, Ed al ver a Jacob le sonríe.

—Hola Jake. —Ed saluda a Jacob.

—Hola Ed. —Jacob saluda a Ed.

— ¿Qué sucede hijo? —Bella le pregunta a su hijo.

—Mami no quiero estar sólo. —Ed le dice a su madre.

—Pues Jake acaba de llegar y me dijo que él se va a quedar aquí contigo todo el día no es así Jake. —Bella viendo a su amigo sonriéndole.

—Si así es Ed hoy tu y yo estaremos aquí juntos que te parece. —Jacob le contesta y le sonríe a Ed.

—Que bien Jake. —Ed sonriendo.

Mientras en la escuela primaria de Forks, Renesmee está hablando con sus amigas en el receso hasta que una de ellas le dice.

—Oye Renesmee hoy por poco y llegas tarde. —Marie le dice a Renesmee.

—Si así es y todo por culpa de mi hermano. —Renesmee quejándose un poco.

— ¿Por qué Renesmee? —Lily le pregunta a Renesmee.

—El tonto comió mucho la noche pasada y hoy en la mañana vomito en el piso de la sala. —Renesmee les cuenta a sus amigas.

—Pobrecito de tu hermano Renesmee. —Lucy le dice a Renesmee.

—Si como no, él solamente quiere que mis padres le presten atención a él y no a mí. —Renesmee les dice un poco enfadada.

—Pero Renesmee el es mucho más pequeño que tú. —Marie le dice a Renesmee.

—Si lo sé pero deberían de verlo cuando quiero estar con mi Jacob él siempre nos molesta. —Renesmee les dice a sus amigas.

—Pues eso hacen los hermanos menores. —Lucy le dice sonriéndole a Renesmee.

—Si lo conocieran ustedes sabrían a que me refiero. —Renesmee les dice.

—Jajajajajajajajaja. —Las tres niñas se empiezan a reír.

En eso suena la campana para regresar a clases Renesmee y sus amigas se van a su salón para continuar con sus clases al iniciar las clases Marie le da un papel a Renesmee el cual dice.

Papel: Renesmee quisiera saber si podríamos quedarnos en tu casa es que nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo en que se irán de vacaciones por una semana ya que no les dieron vacaciones en sus trabajos y queríamos saber si nos podríamos quedar contigo.

Renesmee la voltea a ver y le da el papel en donde se lee.

Papel: Claro pero antes les tengo que preguntar a mis padres y mañana les digo.

—Gracias Renesmee. —Marie le agradece a Renesmee.

Al terminar las clases Renesmee está hablando con sus amigas hasta que escucha las llantas del carro de su padre, lo voltea a ver y ahí está su padre saludándola con la mano Renesmee lo saluda así que se despide de sus amigas y ve a sus primos los cuales van detrás de ella al llegar al carro Jas, el pequeño Emmett, Ali y Rose iban en el asiento de atrás y Renesmee en el del copiloto y Edward va manejado, cuando llegan a la casa Cullen, Renesmee va a su cuarto pero al pasar por el cuarto de Ed escucha la voz de Jacob.

—Oye Ed ¿quieres algo de la cocina porque voy a ir por algo de comer? —Jacob le pregunta a Ed.

—No gracias Jake. —Ed le contesta a Jacob.

Jacob abre la puerta ahí ve a Renesmee que se le queda viendo así que Jacob la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Bienvenida mi querida Renesmee. —Jacob le susurra al oído a Renesmee.

—Hola mi Jacob. —Renesmee saluda a Jacob.

Cuando terminan de saludarse los dos cada uno se van por diferente camino Jacob va a la cocina por algo de comer y Renesmee va a su cuarto a dejar su mochila, ya que la deja baja a la sala en donde ve a su madre así que se acerca a ella.

—Mamá ¿podrían mis amigas quedarse con nosotros? —Renesmee le pregunta a su madre.

—No lo sé cariño por cuánto tiempo se quedarían. —Bella le responde a su hija.

—Una semana. —Renesmee le dice a Bella.

—Creo que será mejor le digas a tu abuelito Carlisle y a tu padre ellos te pueden decir si, si o no, además recuerda que esta es la casa de tus abuelos. —Bella le dice a su hija.

—Está bien mamá, sabes en ¿donde está papá y el abuelito Carlisle? —Renesmee le pregunta a su mamá.

—Deben de estar en la oficina de tu abuelito Carlisle. —Bella le contesta a su hija.

—Ok mami. —Renesmee le sonríe a su madre.

Así que Renesmee sale corriendo a la oficina de su abuelito Carlisle cuando llega toca a la puerta y se escucha la voz de Carlisle decirle.

—Adelante. —Carlisle dice desde adentro de su oficina.

Renesmee abre la puerta y ve a su padre y a su abuelito Carlisle así que los dos la voltean a ver.

— ¿Qué sucede Renesmee? —Carlisle le pregunta a su nieta más grande.

—Ohhh ya veo así que de eso se trata creo que él que debe decidir es tu abuelito Carlisle. —Edward responde a la pregunta que su hija le hace por sus pensamientos.

—Está bien. —Renesmee viendo a su abuelo Carlisle.

—Dime Renesmee. —Carlisle viendo a su nieta.

—Abuelito Carlisle ¿podrían mis amigas quedarse con nosotros? —Renesmee le pregunta a Carlisle.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Carlisle le pregunta a Renesmee.

—Por una semana. —Renesmee contesta sonriendo.

—Creo que debemos consultarlo con los demás, pero creo que no nos haría daño comportarnos como humanos en la casa por una semana. —Carlisle pensándolo por un segundo.

—Familia quiero que vengan a mi oficina en este momento. —Carlisle se pone de pie y susurra.

Es eso en la oficina aparecen Emmett, Rosaline, Rose, el pequeño Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Ali, Jas, Esme, Bella y Jacob cargando a Ed, al verlos a todos Carlisle les dice.

—Renesmee me está pidiendo permiso para que se puedan quedar con nosotros unas amigas de ella por una semana y quisiera saber su opinión. —Carlisle viendo a su familia.

—Por mí no hay problema cariño. —Esme le sonríe a su esposo.

—Creo que no. —Rosaline dice.

—Sí. —Rose dice feliz.

—Pues al parecer va a ser muy divertido. —Alice viendo lo que pasara en la semana.

—Siiiiiii. —Ali gritando feliz.

—Yo digo que sí. —Emmett feliz abrazando a Rosaline por la cintura.

—Sí. —Em dice.

—Sí. —Jasper sonriendo.

—Sí. —Jas dice.

—Supongo que por mi parte es un sí. —Bella viendo a su hija.

—Sí. —Ed dice feliz.

—Y también por mi parte. —Edward dice sonriendo.

—Claro que sí. —Jacob dice viendo a Renesmee.

—Bien ya está decidido, Renesmee tus amigas se podrán quedar con nosotros. —Carlisle le dice a su nieta más grande.

—Son la mejor familia que podría tener, iré a hablarles para decirles. —Renesmee le dice a su familia.

Renesmee sale de la oficina de Carlisle así que este se les queda viendo a su familia.

—Bien ya saben cuáles son las reglas para la semana en que estén con nosotros las amigas de Renesmee. —Carlisle les dice a su familia serio.

Todos asienten con la cabeza así que cuando termina la reunión en la oficina de Carlisle todos regresan a sus actividades, después de que Renesmee les dijo a sus amigas que si podrían quedarse con ella subió a su cuarto a hacer su tarea y después ella y sus primos fueron al comedor a comer mientras que Ed comía en su cuarto un poco de sopa en compañía de Jacob.

Al siguiente día cuando Emmett y Jasper fueron por los chicos Renesmee venía con sus amigas así que se acomodaron en el Jeep y se fueron a la casa Cullen, cuando llegaron Lucy, Marie y Lily se sorprendieron al ver la enorme casa al entrar en la sala se presentan todos.

—Hola yo soy la abuela de Renesmee mi nombre es Esme. —Esme se presenta.

—Hola yo soy el abuelo de Renesmee mi nombre es Carlisle. —Carlisle se presenta.

—Hola yo soy la tía de Renesmee mi nombre es Alice. —Alice se presenta sonriéndoles a las niñas.

—Hola yo soy el tío de Renesmee mi nombre es Jasper. —Jasper se presenta.

—Hola yo soy la prima de Renesmee mi nombre es Ali. —Ali se presenta.

—Hola yo soy el primo de Renesmee mi nombre es Jas. —Jas se presenta viendo a las amigas de Renesmee.

—Hola yo soy la tía de Renesmee mi nombre es Rosaline. —Rosaline se presenta.

—Hola yo soy el tío de Renesmee mi nombre es Emmett. —Emmett se presenta a las niñas con su sonrisa de niño.

—Hola yo soy la prima de Renesmee mi nombre es Rose. —Rose se presenta.

—Hola yo soy el primo de Renesmee mi nombre es Em. —Em se presenta.

—Hola yo soy la mamá de Renesmee mi nombre es Bella. —Bella se presenta a las niñas.

—Hola yo soy el papá de Renesmee mi nombre es Edward. —Edward se presenta.

—Hola yo soy el hermano de Renesmee mi nombre es Edward Jacob Carlisle. —Ed se presenta sonriendo.

—Hola mi nombre es Jacob. —Jacob se presenta.

—Así que tú eres el Jacob de Renesmee. —Marie dice al escuchar a Jacob presentarse.

—Marie cállate. —Renesmee reprende a su amiga.

—Mucho gusto. —Las tres niñas saludan educadamente a la familia Cullen.

Después las cuatro niñas suben al cuarto de Renesmee en donde se quedarían las cuatro niñas juntas ya que habían puesto dos camas grandes, en eso se escucha la puerta abrirse y se asoma Ed junto con Jacob.

—Oye Renesmee dice mamá que ya bajen al comedor que ya va a estar la comida. —Ed le dice a su hermana.

—Gracias EJ. —Renesmee le contesta.

Los dos bajan corriendo y con una sonrisa en sus labios cada uno cuando bajaron las cuatro niñas todos ya estaban en el comedor así que comenzaron a comer el espagueti y Renesmee veía de reojo a toda su familia para que no fueran a hacer algo que los delatara, la comida paso muy tranquila así que cuando acabaron las cuatro niñas subieron de nuevo al cuarto de Renesmee mientras que Jas, el pequeño Emmett, Ed y Jacob jugaban en el patio futbol americano, ya que acabaron de desempacar y de hacer sus tareas las cuatro niñas bajaron y se pusieron a ver a Jas, al pequeño Emmett, Ed y Jacob jugar las cuatro niñas se reían al ver como los niños se peleaban por quien tenía que patear el balón o se caían, cuando llego la hora de dormir las cuatro niñas se pusieron a platicar hasta que se quedaron dormidas mientras en el cuarto de Ed, este se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre así que Edward y Bella le dan un beso en su frente y los dos se van a su cuarto, a la mañana siguiente Edward los llevo a la escuela a todos, mientras en la casa Ed se ponía a jugar videojuegos con Jacob toda la mañana hasta que llegaran sus primos para poder jugar con ellos en el patio, cuando llegaron Ed, Jas, el pequeño Emmett y Jacob se fueron a la orilla del rio a jugar pero en eso empieza a llover así que los cuatro corren hacia la casa al entrar Edward les da a cada uno una toalla para que se sequen así que los cuatro se ponen a jugar videojuegos pero en eso bajan las cuatro niñas y les quitan el control.

—Renesmee estábamos jugando nosotros. —Ed se queja.

—Lo siento chicos pero ya va a empezar nuestro programa favorito así que váyanse de aquí. —Renesmee les dice a los chicos.

—Pero Renesmee. —Em quejándose.

—Lo siento chicos. —Renesmee se disculpa con su hermano, sus primos y Jacob.

—Pero nosotros estábamos aquí primero. —Jas le dice a Renesmee.

—Sí pero aquí es donde cabemos mejor. —Renesmee les dice viéndolos.

—Ohhhh vamos Renesmee no seas así. —Jacob quejándose.

—Lo siento Jake pero no cabemos bien en mi cuarto para poder ver bien la televisión. —Renesmee se disculpa con su Jake.

—Le diré a mamá. —Ed le dice acusatoriamente.

—Ed yo ya le dije a mamá y también le dije a papá. —Renesmee le dice a su hermano sabiendo lo que tramaba.

—Eres muy mala Renesmee. —Ed le dice a su hermana enojado.

Las cuatro niñas se empiezan a reír así que los chicos se van al comedor a jugar cartas, cuando acabaron de ver la televisión las cuatro niñas vieron a los chicos que estaban muy aburridos así que Renesmee se acerco a ellos.

—Está bien ya puede seguir jugando. —Renesmee les dice.

Renesmee le da el control a Jacob así que los cuatro chicos se van a la sala a seguir con su juego hasta que llego la hora de cenar todos en el comedor empezaron a comer al terminar los niños se fueron a dormir, así siguieron los dos días siguientes hasta que llego el fin de semana en el cual Alice se llevo a las chicas de compras junto con Esme, Rosaline y Bella, en la casa se habían quedado los niños con Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle así que ellos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y futbol americano cuando llegaron las chicas con sus cosas nuevas todas se fueron a probar sus nuevas ropas mientras que los niños se ensuciaban de lodo y tierra, cuando terminaron los niños se metieron a bañar por lo cochino que estaban llenos de lodo, al siguiente día las niñas fueron con Renesmee a dar una vuelta junto con Jas, el pequeño Emmett, Ed y Jacob al bosque hasta llegar al claro en donde se pusieron a jugar todos juntos cuando regresaron Ed vio a Seth que iba en dirección a la casa Cullen.

—Jake, Seth va hacia la casa. —Ed le dice al oído a Jacob.

—Gracias Ed. —Le agradece Jacob a Ed.

Al llegar vieron a Seth en el porche vestido con una playera y un pantalón al verlo Ed va y lo abraza.

—Hola Seth. —Ed saluda a Seth.

—Hola pequeño Edward. —Seth saluda a Ed.

— ¿A qué viniste Seth? —Jacob le pregunta a Seth.

—Bien me pregunte por qué no habías regresado a La Push así que decidí venir a ver qué sucedía y además que hoy los chicos iban a ir a La Push a jugar con nosotros. —Seth le dice a Jacob.

Las amigas de Renesmee la ven y le dice Lily.

—Oye Renesmee ¿Qué es La Push? —Lily le pregunta a Renesmee.

—Oh si es la reserva que está muy cerca de aquí mis padres tienen amigos en la reserva así que vamos muy a menudo. —Renesmee le contesta a Lily.

—Guau y podríamos ir. —Marie le pregunta a Renesmee.

—No lo sé. —Renesmee le dice dudando un poco.

—Oye Seth ¿por qué no le dice a mis padres si podemos ir a la reserva? —Ed le pregunta a Seth.

—Claro Ed. —Seth le dice a Ed.

Seth entra a la casa y habla con Bella y Edward así que los dos se acercan a los niños.

—Bien quien quiere ir a La Push. —Edward les dice a los niños.

—Siiiiiii. —Los niños gritan al unisonó.

Así que se suben unos pocos en el Volvo y los otros en el Ferrari así que al llegar a La Push van a la casa de los Black, en el patio están Quil, Claire, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rob, Rachel, Billy y Embry así que cuando llegan los chicos los hombres se ponen a jugar futbol americano hasta que anochece, al día siguiente las amigas de Renesmee se despidieron de la familia Cullen ya que sus padres llegarían ese día así que cuando se fueron a la escuela los que se quedaron en casa pudieron descansar un poco así que esa noche Alice, Jasper, Ali, Jas, Rosaline, Emmett, Rose, el pequeño Emmett, Esme y Carlisle se irían de caza así que se quedarían Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Ed y Jacob cuidando la casa ya que a ellos les tocaría la siguiente noche a excepción de Ed que le tocaría al último ya que no querían que pasara peligro irían de día, Ed se sintió mucho mejor al tener satisfecha su sed al igual que los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen, ya que había sido una semana muy intensa al igual de cansada y peligrosa para su identidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: El cuento para dormir.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Edward había ido de caza con Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jas y Em, así que esta noche Esme, Alice, Rosaline, Bella, Ali, Rose y Renesmee se irían de caza, ya que todas estaban listas Bella se acerco a Edward.

—Estás seguro que vas a poder con Ed, ya sabes cómo se pone con respecto a la hora de dormir. —Bella le dijo en un susurro aunque ella sabía que los demás la escucharían.

—Si no te preocupes Bella, además él es mi hijo. —Edward le dice a Bella sonriéndole.

—Está bien. —Bella le sonríe a Edward y le da un beso.

Así que las chicas salieron de la casa Cullen y se fueron a cazar, mientras Ed, Jas y Em estaban jugando videojuegos mientras que Edward se había puesto a leer un libro en el sofá, Emmett se acostó en el piso a ver jugar a los niño, Jasper se sentó junto a Edward a ver jugar a los niño y Carlisle veía a sus hijos y nietos desde el marco de la puerta de la sala, Edward se pone de pie al escuchar los pensamientos de su hijo así que va a la cocina y le trae un vaso lleno de sangre.

—Bien Ed aquí tienes tu merienda. —Edward le dice a su hijo extendiéndole el vaso de sangre.

—Siiiiiii. —Ed grita feliz.

Ed se empieza a tomar la sangre así que cuando acaba le da el vaso vacio a su papá y así Ed sigue jugando, cuando Edward ve de reojo el reloj voltea a ver a Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle.

—Oye hijo ya es hora de dormir. —Emmett le dice a Em.

—Si papá. —Em le contesta con un bostezó.

—Tú también Jas. —Jasper le dice a Jas.

—Si papá. —Jas le contesta con un bostezó.

—Ed ya es hora de ir a dormir. —Edward dice.

Edward voltea a ver a donde estaba su hijo pero no lo ve así que se pone de pie y busca los pensamientos de su hijo hasta que ve que vienen del closet cerca de la puerta así que se acerca y le dice.

—Ed ya es hora de dormir. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—NO. —Ed grita desde dentro del closet.

—Ed no me hagas sacarte de ahí. —Edward le advierte a su hijo.

—NO QUIERO DORMIR HASTA QUE LLEGE MAMÁ. —Ed grita desde el closet.

—Edward Jacob Carlisle sal inmediatamente de allí. —Edward le dice a su hijo enojado.

—NO. —Ed gritando enojado.

Carlisle se acerca a Edward y le pone una mano en su hombro así que le sonríe.

—Tranquilo hijo yo sé lo que quiere. —Carlisle le dice a Edward para que no se enoje más.

—Estás seguro Carlisle. —Edward le dice a Carlisle.

—Sí. —Carlisle le sonríe a Edward, Carlisle se acerca a la puerta del closet. —Ed si sales del closet y te vas a dormir te prometo que tu padre te contara una historia, que te parece Ed. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto más pequeño.

Ed entreabre la puerta y ve a Carlisle y luego a su padre así que le dice.

— ¿Lo prometes abuelito Carlisle? —Ed le pregunta a Carlisle.

—Claro que si Ed. —Carlisle le sonríe a su nieto.

—Está bien abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le dice sonriéndole.

Edward ve como su hijo sube a su cuarto corriendo, mientras en el bosque Alice tiene una visión así que voltea a ver a Bella.

—Bella ¿le dijiste a Edward que hoy le ibas a contar un cuento a Ed para que se durmiera? — Alice le pregunta a Bella.

—Oh Dios mío se me olvido. —Bella se acuerda de la promesa que le había hecho a su niño.

—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos no creo que te quieras perder la cara que va a poner Edward cuando se lo tenga que contar. —Le dice Alice a Bella sonriendo.

Así que las chicas se apresuraron en cazar para poder regresar rápido a la casa, mientras en la casa Cullen, Edward subió al cuarto de su hijo, el cual estaba con su pijama puesto y en el sofá acostado viéndolo.

—Bien Ed como lo prometió Carlisle te contare una historia. —Edward le dice a Ed y pone una cara de no saber un cuento.

—Sí papi. —Ed sonriéndole.

—Creo que tengo la historia perfecta. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

— ¿Cuál es papi? —Ed le pregunta a su padre.

—Es una historia de vampiros. —Edward le contesta y se sienta enfrente de su hijo viéndolo a los ojos y le empieza a contar.

— "Esta historia comienza hace mucho tiempo con un hombre llamado Carlisle, el padre de Carlisle mataba a los vampiros, lobos y brujas pero un día a Carlisle un vampiro lo mordió pero no lo mato si no que lo convirtió en un vampiro él no sabía lo que haría después ya que si regresaba a su casa su padre lo mataría así que se fue muy lejos de allí fue viajando por el mundo hasta que conoció a los Vulturis los cuales lo aceptaron como uno de ellos pero al ver las formas en que los Vulturis hacían valer las leyes decidió irse de allí ya que no le gusto su forma de alimentarse así que decidió irse a América, unos años después Carlisle se convirtió en medico y cuando llego a América se encontró con una mujer que le suplico para que salvara a su hijo de la gripe española así que él decidió transformarlo en vampiro." —Edward le comienza a contar la historia a su hijo.

—Papi ¿Cómo se llamaba la mujer y su hijo? —Ed le pregunta a su papá.

—La mujer su nombre era Elizabeth y su hijo era Edward Anthony Masen, ¿puedo seguir con la historia hijo? —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Si papi. —Ed le sonríe a su padre.

— "Al transformar a Edward en vampiro Carlisle y él se volvieron en compañeros pero Edward tenía el don de leer las mentes, unos años después Carlisle encontró a una mujer que estaba a punto de morir así que la convirtió en vampiro, su nombre Esme después de un tiempo Carlisle y Esme se enamoraron y después se casaron, Esme adopto a Edward como su hijo, unos años después Carlisle encontró a una chica que había sido golpeada por su prometido y por sus amigos de este así que la convirtió en vampiro su nombre Rosaline, después Rosaline en uno de sus viajes de caza encontró a un chico muy mal herido por haber peleado con un oso así que le pidió a Carlisle que lo convirtiera para ella así que Carlisle lo hizo su nombre Emmett, poco tiempo después llegaron a la vida de Carlisle, Esme, Rosaline, Emmett y Edward dos vampiros más el chico era muy serio pero la chica parecía un duendecillo bailarín sus nombres Jasper y Alice los cuales tenían el don de cambiar las emociones y el don de las premoniciones, así que se convirtieron los siete en una familia, ellos se mudaban mucho hasta que se mudaron de nuevo a Forks, en donde Edward conoció a una chica de pelo castaño con ojos color chocolate su nombre Isabella, Edward no sabía cómo controlar su sed por que la sangre de la chica le atraía mucho, hasta que Edward pudo controlar su sed le empezó a hablar a Bella así los dos se fueron conociendo y Bella pudo descubrir lo que Edward era en realidad hasta que un día Edward decidió presentarse formalmente al padre de Bella su nombre Charlie, así que ese día Edward llevaría a Bella a jugar beisbol con su familia, al estar jugando Alice tuvo una visión en donde venían los tres vampiros que les estaban causando muchos problemas así que Edward trato de proteger a Bella pero no pudo ya que los vampiros ya habían llegado al campo de juego así que Edward leyó la mente de uno de ellos pero cuando ya se iban el vampiro llamado James le llego el aroma de Bella así que Edward trato de protegerla al igual que los demás así que decidieron irse de allí lo más pronto posible ya que James era un rastreador así que Edward y los demás se encargarían de James y de la mujer de pelo rojizo su nombre era Victoria ya que el otro vampiro Laurent les dio un poco de información acerca de James y Victoria, así que Alice y Jasper llevaron a Bella a Phoenix en donde pensaron que James no la encontraría pero lo hizo así que la hizo pensar que tenía a su madre pero no era así que Edward al averiguar en donde se encontraba su amada Bella fue a rescatarla, al llegar al lugar James y Edward empezaron a pelear pero cuando Edward no estaba en posición de pelear James mordió a Bella así que Edward lo ataco con mucha violencia así que en eso llegan Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Alice a ayudarlo así que Edward va junto con Carlisle a ayudar a Bella con sus heridas así que Edward tenía que tomar una decisión si le succionaba el veneno o la dejaba que se transformara en vampiro así que decidió la primera aunque él pensaba que no iba a poder detenerse al succionar su sangre, después llevaron a Bella al hospital para que se recuperara de sus heridas, unos meses después de su recuperación total de Bella fue el cumpleaños de esta así que Alice le organizo una fiesta pero al abrir el regalo de parte de Carlisle y Esme se corto con el papel así que Jasper trata de atacar a Bella pero es retenido de hacerlo así que Edward decide que lo mejor para Bella era que él se fuera así que se despidió de ella y se fue de Forks, hasta que un día les hablo a su familia y Rosaline le dijo que Alice había ido a Forks por que había tenido una visión acerca de Bella aventándose de un acantilado así que decidió hablar a casa de Bella pero le contesto el amigo perro de Bella su nombre Jacob." —Edward le sigue contando la historia a su pequeño niño.

—Jijijijijijijiji. —Ed riéndose.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo.

—Nada. —Ed le sonríe a su padre.

—Está bien hijo puedo continuar. —Edward le dice a su pequeño.

—Si papi. —Ed le contesta.

— "Así que Jacob le dijo a Edward que Charlie no estaba que estaba en el funeral así que Edward pensó que Bella había muerto así que decidió ir a ver a los Vulturis para que lo mataran también pero al ser rechazada su petición decidió exponerse al sol ante los humanos pero Bella lo detiene pero Aro quiere hablar de nuevo con él así que Alice, Bella y Edward van a ver a Aro, el cual les perdona la vida al ver la visión que Alice tiene de que Bella será transformada en vampiro, cuando regresan a Forks Bella decide poner en votación su transformación ya que Edward no quería así que la mayoría dice que si pero Bella quería que lo hiciera Edward pero este le pone una sola condición en que ella se casara con él, cuando llega el día de su graduación Alice había organizado una fiesta en la casa así que ahí estaban todos sus amigos de Bella pero en las noticias salía que habían desaparecido muchas personas así que decidieron averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad de Seattle así que descubrieron que alguien había creado neófitos y que se dirigían hacia Forks pero más en específicamente a Bella, la cual ya había aceptado la proposición de matrimonio de Edward, así que la familia de vampiros decidió enfrentarlos y hicieron una tregua con los hombres lobos así que Jasper les enseño a los demás a pelear en contra de los neófitos ya que él había peleado contra ellos hace mucho tiempo atrás pero Bella no quería exponer a tal peligro a Edward así que él no pelearía con ellos aunque Edward no estuviera muy de acuerdo con esto así que cuando llegaron los neófitos en donde pelearían contra la familia Edward y Bella estaban muy lejos de allí con Jacob ya que le daba calor a Bella ya que había nevado, cuando Jacob se fue a pelear Edward y Seth uno de los hombre lobos se quedaron ahí con Bella hasta que apareció Victoria y otro vampiro neófito así que Edward y Seth se pusieron a pelear con ellos hasta que los destruyeron a ambos cuando todo hubo acabado Edward y Bella decidieron hacer el anuncio de su compromiso a la familia de vampiros pero Alice la pequeña duendecillo se les había adelantado así que la familia estaba muy feliz por los dos chicos, ya le habían dicho a Charlie, Renee y a sus amigos de su compromiso, pero lo que no sabían es que Jacob se iba a ir por la noticia del compromiso, así que Alice se estaba encargando de todo lo respecto a la boda ya que Bella no quería saber nada de eso así que cuando el día llego Bella tenía un hermoso vestido de boda esa noche Bella tuvo la visita de Jacob, cuando se fueron Edward y Bella a su luna de miel Esme les prestó su isla que le había comprado Carlisle hace un tiempo así que ahí se enteraron de que Bella iba a tener un bebe de Edward, al cual no le gustaba mucho la idea pero eso cambio cuando pudo escuchar los pensamientos del bebe, cuando nació la pequeña Renesmee, Edward le puso una jeringa llena de su ponzoña al corazón de Bella para que se transformara en vampiro así que al cabo de tres días la transformación de Bella había finalizado así que lo primero que hicieron fue ir a cazar y después Bella conoció a su hija Renesmee de la cual Jacob se imprima, la cual crecía a una velocidad muy rápida, pero un día que estaban de caza Jacob, Renesmee y Bella una vampiro vio a la pequeña niña y al hombre lobo así que esta decidió ir a visitar a los Vulturis así que la familia decidió tener testigos, cuando llego el día en que los Vulturis llegarían Aro traía a toda su guardia, así que Carlisle y Edward hablaron con Aro ya que no querían tener que pelear contra ellos así que Aro comprendió un poco pero no se ponían de acuerdo los tres Vulturis, pero en eso llegaron Alice y Jasper con unos nuevos amigos, un chico que era igual a Renesmee ya que era semi-vampiro así que Aro decidió que no les harían daño a la familia así que se fueron de allí así que por un tiempo fue paz y tranquilidad pero no duro mucho ya que nacieron los bebes de Rosaline y Alice después se enteraron que Bella estaba embarazada de nuevo pero esta vez fue un embarazo normal cuando nació el bebe Edward estaba muy nervioso esperando en la sala con los demás hasta que bajo Carlisle así que Edward subió rápidamente y vio a Bella con un pequeño niño al cual le pusieron Edward Jacob Carlisle, así que después los demás conocieron al nuevo integrante de la familia." —Edward le termina de contar la historia a su hijo.

—Papi ¿Es la historia de nuestra familia? —Ed le pregunta a su padre.

—Creo que me atrapaste Ed. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

—Creo que ya es hora de dormir. —Bella les dice desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Los dos voltean a ver y allí están todos Ed al ver a su madre le hace señas para que lo cargue así que Bella lo hace.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen que están allí? —Edward le pregunta a su Bella susurrándole al oído.

—Desde que empezaste amor. —Bella le responde en un susurro.

Bella le da un beso en los labios hasta que escuchan las risitas de Ed y la de Renesmee detrás de ellos así que Edward empieza a tararear la nana de Bella, luego la canción de Esme, luego la nana de Renesmee y por último la nana de Ed, los niños se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos de sus padres así que Bella acuesta a Ed en el sofá y lo arropa con una cobijita y luego Edward lleva a acostar a Renesmee a su cuarto y la arropa con las sabanas así que le da un beso en la frente, se va al cuarto de Ed y le da un beso en la frente a su hijo, en eso ve lo que está soñando su hijo así que se ríe bajito, Bella lo escucha.

— ¿De qué te ríes Edward? —Bella le pregunta a su esposo.

—Ed está soñando con la historia que le conté. —Edward le contesta a su esposa sonriendo.

Bella le vuelve a dar un beso a los labios a su esposo así que los dos van a la sala a estar con su familia mientras que Ed sigue soñando con la historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: La enfermedad de Ed.

Era un día normal en la mansión Cullen aunque los pequeños niños estaban muy inquietos por que sus padres tendrían visitas esa tarde, Bella y Edward habían dejado ir a Renesmee y a Ed ir a visitar a Billy y a los de la manada de Jacob, Carlisle les había dicho a sus nietos que se comportaran como humanos y si lo hacían les iba a dar una sorpresa a cada uno, Bella se había puesto unos pupilentes ya que sus amigos la recordaban con los ojos achocolatados mientras Bella se arreglaba Edward fue a La Push por sus hijos y sus sobrinos, en la casa ya todo estaba listo solo faltaban los invitados, en eso se escucho el timbre así que Alice fue a abrirles Bella estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala en la puerta de la sala aparecieron Jessica, Mike, Ángela y Eric con cuatro pequeños que parecen de la misma edad que Ed, Bella los saluda.

—Hola chicos. —Bella saluda a sus amigos.

—Hola Bella. —Jessica saluda a Bella.

—Hola Bella. —Mike saluda a Bella.

—Hola Bella. —Ángela saluda a Bella.

—Hola Bella. —Eric saluda a Bella.

Los cinco se sentaron en la sala y los cuatro pequeños salieron al patio trasero así que en eso Mike ve a Alice, Jasper, Rosaline y Emmett pero no ve a Edward.

—Bella ¿en donde esta Edward? —Mike le pregunta a su amiga.

—Oh el enseguida regresa es que fue por los niños a La Push. —Le contesta Bella a Mike.

— ¿Niños? —Pregunta Jessica extrañada.

—Sí. —Bella le contesta sonriendo un poco.

Pero en eso se escucha a un niño llorando y luego se escuchan más voces de niños.

—Te lo tienes bien merecido Ed. —Renesmee le dice a su hermano.

—Si Ed. —Ali le dice a Ed.

—Además tú tuviste la culpa Ed. —Rose le dice a Ed.

—Si Ed. —Jas le dice a Ed.

—Jajaja ya ves lo que sucede por no hacernos caso. —Em le dice a Ed riendo.

—Muaaaaaa pero no fue mi culpa. —Ed dice llorando.

—Si lo fue Ed. —Los cinco niños le dicen al unisonó.

Ed empieza a llorar más fuerte así que Edward se acerca a él y lo carga, Ed empieza a llorar más.

—Quiero a mamá. —Ed dice en voz alta.

—Está bien hijo. —Edward le dice a su niño tratando de tranquilizarlo.

En eso se escucha que se abre la puerta principal así que todos se asoman a ver quién era y aparece Edward cargando a Ed así que Edward al ver a los invitados les sonríe a todos, Bella extiende su barrera para que pudiera leerle los pensamientos Edward.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Bella le pregunta a su esposo por sus pensamientos.

—Pues Renesmee y tus sobrinos no lo dejaban jugar con ellos a juegos de niños grandes así que Ed les dijo que los acusaría así que lo dejaron jugar pero se tropezó con una roca y se raspo las rodillas y los codos. —Edward le explica a su esposa lo sucedido.

Edward voltea a ver a su hijo, el cual seguía llorando así que Ed lo ve y le hace señas a Bella para que lo cargue, esta lo carga.

—Bien Ed veamos esas heridas. —Bella le dice a su pequeño.

—Mami fue culpa de Renesmee. —Ed dice llorando.

—Después me dices quien tuvo la culpa primero tenemos que curarte esas heridas. —Bella le dice a su hijo que se empieza a tranquilizar.

—Si mami. —Ed le dice a Bella ya más tranquilo.

Jessica al ver a Ed se sorprende al escuchar la última palabra que le dice Ed a Bella así que se le queda viendo a Edward y luego ve a Bella que trae cargando a Ed así que se acerca a Bella.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude Bella? —Jessica le pregunta a Bella.

—Claro Jessica. —Bella le dice sonriéndole con Ed en brazos.

Ed al escuchar el nombre de Jessica se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su playera y la ve así que le sonríe, Jessica al ver la sonrisa de Ed se la regresa.

—Hola EJ. —Jessica saluda a Ed.

—Hola enfermera Stanley. —Ed saluda a Jessica.

— ¿Se conocen ustedes dos? —Bella les pregunta a los dos.

—Sí. —Jessica le dice a Bella.

—Si mami, te lo dije cuando me quede con mis abuelos y fui al hospital con el abuelo Carlisle. —Ed le recuerda a su madre.

—Vaya. —Bella dice sorprendida.

Así que los tres entran a la cocina Bella sienta en una silla a Ed y trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Jessica le limpio las heridas con agua, después le limpio con alcohol, cuando lo limpiaba Ed empezó a llorar de nuevo por qué le ardía así que Bella lo cargo y así Jessica pudo terminar de limpiarle las heridas, después le pusieron curitas en las cortadas que todavía tenían sangre, ya que acabaron regresaron a la sala donde están todos así que Ed al ver a Renesmee y a sus primos pone una cara de enojado así que Bella lo ve.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. —Bella dice en voz alta.

—No fue mi culpa que Ed no tenga equilibrio y además el quería jugar con nosotros. —Renesmee le dice a su madre.

—Pero ella no me dijo que había una roca ahí. —Ed acusa a su hermana.

—Después hablaremos de esto y tu jovencita vas a estar castigada. —Bella le dice a su niños y regaña a Renesmee.

—Pero mamá. —Renesmee se queja.

—Renesmee ya escuchaste a mamá. —Edward le dice serio a su hija.

—Ustedes solo quieren a Ed desde que nació, te odio ED. — Renesmee se enoja les dice enojada.

Renesmee sale corriendo en dirección a su cuarto mientras Ed en los brazos de Bella empieza a llorar por lo que dijo Renesmee, Bella ve a los invitados.

—Siento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar eso. —Bella les dice avergonzada.

—No te preocupes Bella yo lo paso todos los días con estos dos niños. —Jessica le dice a su amiga señalando a sus dos hijos que estaban en el patio jugando.

Bella ve a los dos niños uno trae un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera de un equipo de futbol americano su cabello es de color güero con unos ojos de color verde claro y el otro niño trae un pantalón color negro con una playera de otro equipo de futbol americano con unos ojos de color verde obscuro.

—Al igual que yo con estas dos niñas. —Ángela le dice a Bella señalando a las dos niñas.

Bella ve a las dos pequeñas niñas una trae un vestido de color verde y su cabello es de color negro corto con unos ojos color café obscuro y la otra niña trae un vestido de color aqua y su cabello color negro largo con el mismo color de la otra niña.

Luego de que Ed se tranquilizo fue a ver a su hermana ya que le dolía su pancita y no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, Renesmee al escuchar los pasos de Ed.

—Vete de aquí Ed. —Renesmee le dice enojada a Ed.

Ed abre la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y esta ve la cara que trae su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed? —Renesmee le pregunta preocupada a su hermanito.

—Renesmee me duele mi pancita. —Ed le dice a su hermana con una mano en su pancita.

Renesmee en eso nota que la cara de su hermano se había puesto roja así que se pone de pie y le toca la frente, al tocarlo Renesmee se asusta.

—Ed ve a tu cuarto enseguida les hablo a papá y a mamá. —Renesmee le dice a su hermano.

Ed obedece a su hermana mientras que Renesmee baja a la sala pero no quiere entrar así que en eso se abre la puerta principal y ve a Jacob así que se acerca a él.

—Hola Jake. —Renesmee saluda a Jacob.

—Hola Nessie. —Jacob saluda a Renesmee.

—Jake necesito que me hagas un favor. —Renesmee le pide a Jacob.

—Claro Nessie. —Jacob le contesta a Renesmee.

—Quiero que entres a la sala y pienses en mi y en Ed necesito que papá venga aquí está bien Jake. —Renesmee le pide a Jacob.

—Claro Nessie. —Jacob le dice un poco dudoso.

Jacob entro a la sala y saludo a todos mientras que en sus pensamientos tenia la conversación que había tenido con Nessie así que Edward al leer los pensamientos de Jacob se disculpo y salió de la sala al verlo Renesmee le dijo.

—Algo le sucede a Ed. —Renesmee le dice a su padre preocupada por Ed.

Edward y Renesmee suben al cuarto de Ed, al verlo Edward le toca la frente a su hijo así que se sorprende al sentirlo demasiado caliente más de lo normal así que voltea a ver a Renesmee.

—Renesmee dile a Jacob que te lleve por Carlisle al hospital. —Edward le dice a su hija serio.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con los invitados? —Renesmee le pregunta a su padre.

—Yo me encargo de que tu madre lo sepa y ya veré como hago para que se vayan, anda ve deprisa. —Edward le dice a su hija para que se vaya lo más pronto posible por Carlisle.

Renesmee baja corriendo en el último escalón ve a Jacob.

—Jake necesito que me lleves al hospital por el abuelito Carlisle. —Renesmee le dice en voz baja.

—Ok Renesmee. —Jacob le contesta a su Renesmee.

Así que los dos salen de la mansión Cullen en dirección al hospital, mientras Edward bajo y se le acerco a su esposa para que no le escucharan los invitados.

—Bella necesito que hagas que se vayan los chicos Ed no se siente muy bien acabo de mandar a Renesmee junto con Jacob a buscar a Carlisle. —Edward le dijo con voz muy bajita a su esposa.

—Sí. —Bella le contesta a su esposo en un susurro.

Así que Bella ve que los demás Cullen escucharon lo que le dijo Edward así que ve que Jasper empieza a hacer que los cuatro pequeños niños empiecen a sentirse con mucho sueño así que sus padres deciden irse al ver a los niños con sueño así que se despiden todos, cuando solo quedan los Cullen, Bella sube a la habitación de su hijo para verlo detrás de ella va Edward, cuando entran al cuarto de su hijo lo ven que esta rojo y que se dificulta mucho el respirar, Ed al ver a sus padres les sonríe al verlo así Bella corre a abrazarlo para bajarle la fiebre Ed.

—Mami me duele mi pancita. —Ed le dice a su madre con una voz de enfermo.

—Tranquilo hijito. —Bella lo trata de tranquilizar para que no se asustara.

Edward se acerco a los dos así que los abraza desde la puerta del cuarto de Ed están Emmett, Rosalie, Rose, Em Jasper, Alice, Ali y Jas, al sentir los pensamientos de los demás Edward los voltea a ver así que al ver la cara que pone Edward sus hermanos toman a sus hijos y se retiran de ahí, mientras en el camino al hospital Renesmee no sabía cómo le iba a decir a su abuelito Carlisle lo que le sucedía a Ed, Jacob ve la cara de su amada Nessie.

—No te preocupes Nessie, Ed se pondrá bien. —Jacob le dice a su Nessie.

—Gracias Jake. —Renesmee le agradece a Jacob.

Al llegar al hospital Renesmee y Jacob se dirigen a la recepción y la enfermera se les queda viendo.

— ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —Una enfermera les pregunta

—Venimos a buscar al doctor. —Renesmee no termina la frase cuando Renesmee se escucha la voz de Carlisle.

— ¿Renesmee? —Carlisle pregunta sorprendido de ver a su nieta.

— ¡Abuelito Carlisle! —Renesmee gritando y va donde su abuelito.

—Eh ¿doctor Cullen los conoce? —La enfermera le pregunta a Carlisle.

—Si son mi nieta y su amigo. —Carlisle le dice a la enfermera.

—Oh no lo sabía doctor Cullen. —la enfermera se disculpa.

Carlisle ve a Renesmee la cual lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas al sentir el abrazo Carlisle voltea a ver a Jacob el cual solamente le medio sonríe así que vuelve a ver a Renesmee.

— ¿Qué sucede Renesmee? —Carlisle le pregunta con su tono paternal.

Renesmee empieza a llorar en los brazos de Carlisle así que este la trata de tranquilizar acariciándole su pelo, cuando Renesmee se logra tranquilizar Carlisle le limpia las lágrimas con su mano.

—Ed no está nada bien. —Renesmee le dice preocupada por su hermano.

Carlisle al escuchar eso se sorprende así que ve a Jacob y luego a Renesmee.

— ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? —Carlisle les pregunta a los dos.

Renesmee decide enseñarle a Carlisle como se encontraba Ed así que le pone una manita en su mejilla a Carlisle así que ve a Ed rojo con una manita en su estomago así que Carlisle comprende lo que Renesmee le enseña.

—Acompáñenme iré por mis cosas y nos iremos a casa. —Carlisle les dice.

Así que los tres al entrar a la oficina Carlisle empieza a recoger sus cosas mientras que Renesmee y Jacob esperaban sentados en el sofá en eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta así que Carlisle dice.

—Adelante. —Carlisle dice en voz alta.

Así que entra Ronald, al verlo Carlisle recuerda lo que le había pedido Ronald así que Ronald al ver a Carlisle recogiendo sus cosas.

—Lo siento mucho Ronald pero no me puedo quedar uno de mis nietos se ha puesto mal y necesito ir a casa a revisarlo. —Carlisle se disculpa con su amigo y colega.

—Por supuesto Carlisle no te preocupes de todas formas te iba a decir que ya no necesito el favor. —Ronald le contesta a su amigo.

Luego de unos minutos Carlisle, Renesmee y Jacob salen del hospital Renesmee se fue en el Mercedes junto con Carlisle mientras que Jacob se fue en el Volvo, al llegar a la mansión Cullen los tres se dirigieron al cuarto de Ed, mientras en el cuarto de Ed este se había puesto más grave ya que estaba muy débil y se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos pero Edward y Bella no lo dejaban que cerrara sus ojos hasta que escuchan el sonido de las llantas de los dos carros así que Edward bajo con su velocidad vampírica para recibir a su padre cuando abre la puerta Carlisle ve la cara de su hijo así que entran también Jacob y Renesmee así que los cuatro suben al cuarto de Ed al verlo Renesmee se acerca a su madre y se le empiezan a salir las lagrimas así que Bella la trata de tranquilizar mientras Carlisle lo empieza a examinar cuando Renesmee se tranquiliza Jacob la lleva a afuera para que sus pudieran revisar mejor a Ed, Edward se había salido junto con ellos así que se recargo en la pared cerca de la puerta escuchando los pensamientos de Carlisle cuando escucho uno que le llamo mucho la atención cuando salió Carlisle con una cara de desilusión.

—No Carlisle. —Edward le dice a Carlisle asustado y preocupado.

—Lo siento mucho hijo pero es la única enfermedad que tiene los mismos síntomas. —Carlisle le contesta a Edward desilusionado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene Ed?—Renesmee les pregunta.

—Tiene la gripe española Renesmee. —Carlisle le contesta a su nieta.

Renesmee se quedo paralizada al escuchar eso, cuando se le paso solo vio de reojo a su padre así que se le empiezan a salir las lagrimas así que Jacob al verla la abraza y la trata de tranquilizar.

Así que Edward entro y vio a su amada Bella abrazando a su pequeño niño, el cual al verlo le sonríe con la misma sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a su amada Bella así que Edward se acerco a ellos y los abrazo a los dos Renesmee al ver eso también abrazo a su madre y su hermano, luego de unos minutos Renesmee se quedo cuidando a Ed mientras que sus padres estaban discutiendo de la única forma de lograr que Ed se recupere pero Renesmee ve que a Ed se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos así que Renesmee le dice.

—Ed no cierres los ojos. —Renesmee le dice a su hermano.

—Pero Renesmee tengo mucho sueño. —Ed le dice con un tono de voz débil.

—Si lo sé pero no puedes dormir lo harás cuando te recuperes. —Renesmee le dice a Ed para que no cierre los ojos.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando su padre subió a ver cómo estaban sus hijos y les dijo que ya habían conseguido la cura y que ya venía en camino así que los dejo, Renesmee trataba de mantener despierto a Ed contándole historias chistosas mientras en la sala todos cuando pasaron dos horas llego Tanya junto con los demás integrantes del clan Denali.

—ED NO CIERRES LOS OJOS. —Renesmee gritando.

Así que todos suben al cuarto de Ed, Carlisle trae lista la inyección cuando llegan todos Carlisle le inyecta antes de que Ed cierre los ojos así que cuando los cierra los demás ven a Carlisle este les mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que Bella y Edward se relajan había pasado una semana desde que Carlisle le había puesto la inyección pero Ed no había abierto los ojos pero sus signos vitales eran normales, así que Edward y Bella no se separaban de su hijo hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de ir de caza, así que ese día se iría toda la familia a excepción de Carlisle, el cual el día anterior había ido de caza pero se salió de la casa a tomar un pequeño paseo, mientras en el cuarto de Ed, este empezó a abrir sus ojos así que cuando los tuvo totalmente abiertos se paró de la cama y se puso a buscar a su familia al no ver a nadie empezó a llorar, mientras Carlisle venia llegando de su paseo y los demás Cullen también llegaban de su casa, hasta que todos escucharon el llanto de Ed, al escucharlo Bella y Edward salieron corriendo hacia la casa seguidos por los demás, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron Ed llorando sentado en el escalón de las escaleras así que Bella lo abrazo mientras que Ed seguía llorando en el pecho de su madre, Edward se acerco a ellos y los abrazo cuando entro Renesmee a la casa se acerco a sus padres y a su hermano los abrazo todos se pusieron felices al ver que Ed ya estaba mucho mejor, unas horas después Carlisle reviso a Ed para confirmar que ya estaba mejor al estar confirmado Ed se puso a jugar con sus primos y con Jacob, Edward y Bella veían jugar a su hijo y Renesmee se acerco a Ed así que le dan un beso en la mejilla al sentir el beso Ed dice.

—Mamá Renesmee me beso. —Ed le dice a su madre quejándose.

Y salió corriendo a sus brazos así que Bella cargo a su pequeño niño y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—Es porque tu hermana te quiere mucho Ed. —Bella le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

Edward se acerca a los dos y le hace cosquillas a su hijo el cual se empieza a reír así que le dice.

—Al igual que todos nosotros. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

Bella pone en el piso a Ed y este toma un cojín se lo avienta Em así que este lo voltea a ver y le dice.

—Me las vas a pagar EJ. —Em le dice a Ed en tono de broma.

—Jijijijiji. —Ed riéndose.

Los dos empiezan a correr por toda la sala hasta que golpearon a Jas así que este se puso de pie.

—Me las van a pagar Em y EJ. —Jas les dice a los dos enojado.

Los dos salieron corriendo de la sala en dirección hacia el segundo piso y se metieron al despacho de Carlisle en donde se escondieron pero Carlisle los vio.

—Creo que saben que no deben de jugar adentro de la casa. —Carlisle les dice a sus nietos.

—Si lo sabemos abuelito Carlisle. —Em le dice a Carlisle.

—Pero Jas nos está buscando nos podemos quedar aquí para escondernos de él. —Ed le dice a su abuelo Carlisle.

Carlisle ve la cara que ponen los dos niños así que mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que Ed se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le dice a Carlisle.

Pero en eso entra Jas así que los dos niños salen corriendo con velocidad vampírica de allí, Carlisle ve la sonrisa que trae Ed pero en eso escucha la voz de Ed en su cabeza le dice.

—Gracias por haberme curado abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos a Carlisle.

—De nada Ed. —Carlisle le dice en un susurro a Ed.

Pero en eso se escucha que algo se rompe así que Carlisle dice en voz alta.

—EM Y EDWARD JACOB CARLISLE A MI OFICINA AHORA. —Carlisle grita desde su oficina.

Los dos niños se ven a los ojos y salen corriendo hacia donde están sus padres, Carlisle baja y los ve detrás de sus padres así que les hace señas para que vayan con él así que los dos niños van con nerviosismo.

—Bien ¿quien fue? —Carlisle les pregunta.

—Fue EJ. —Em señalado a Ed.

—Fue Em. —Ed señalado a Em.

— ¿Quién fue Alice? —Carlisle le pregunta a Alice viéndola.

—Fue un pequeño accidente Carlisle. —Alice le dice a Carlisle.

Carlisle los voltea a ver así que les regala una sonrisa así que los dos niños se la regresan así que Carlisle carga a Ed y le empieza a hacer cosquillas Ed se empieza a reír cuando para Carlisle le dice.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí Ed. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto más pequeño.

—Jijijiji gracias abuelito. —Ed riéndose un poco.

Edward, Bella y Renesmee se acercan a ellos así que los tres abrazan a Ed, el cual se empieza a reír luego empieza a bostezar así que Edward va al piano y empieza a tocar la nana de su hijo, el cual se empieza a quedar dormido cuando termina de tocarla Bella sube a su hijo a su cuarto y lo deja en su cama lo arropa con una cobija y le da un beso en su frente lo mismo hace Edward y Renesmee, así que Renesmee se va a la sala y Edward y Bella ven desde el marco de la puerta ven dormir a su pequeño hijo dormir pacíficamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: El cumpleaños de papá.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Ed se había enfermado, era un día nublado de Junio al igual que todos lo demás días en Forks pero para Ed este día iba a ser el más horrendo de toda su vida; toda la familia se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Cullen porque todos a excepción de Ed se irían de caza así que habían decidido que Ed se quedaría en casa de Charlie, pero a Ed no le gustaba la idea de quedarse ya que él quería acompañar a su familia.

—Pero yo quiero ir también de caza. —Ed le dice a sus padres.

—Ed sabes muy bien que todavía eres muy pequeño para poder acompañarnos. —Bella le dice a su pequeño niño.

—Pero mami. —Ed dice quejándose.

—Ed ya escuchaste a mamá. —Edward le dice serio.

—Pero papi. —Ed quejándose.

—Sin peros Ed, ya está decidido. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—No se vale, además porque me tengo que quedar con el abuelito Charlie. —Ed con un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

—Porque todos nos vamos a ir de caza y no te puedes quedar tú sólo. —Bella le dice a su niño.

—Pero si Jake no va a ir. —Ed le dice a su madre.

—Ed, Jake nos va a acompañar por que él también necesita ir de caza. —Bella tratando de convencer a su hijo.

—No es justo. —Ed cruzado de brazos con un puchero.

Ed se había molestado ya que se quedaría en casa de su abuelito Charlie, Edward y Bella lo llevaron con Charlie, el cual los estaba esperando sentado en el porche al ver el Volvo de Edward, Charlie se puso de pie cuando se bajan Ed venia en los brazos de Bella con un puchero Edward traía la mochila de Ed con sus cosas para dormir.

—Hola papá. —Bella saluda a su padre.

—Hola Bells. —Charlie saluda a su hija.

—Hola Charlie. —Edward saluda a su suegro.

—Hola Edward. —Charlie saluda a Edward.

Ed seguía con su puchero Charlie ve el puchero de su nieto así que se empieza a reír y Edward lee los pensamientos de Charlie.

—Creo que alguien no quiere quedarse en casa mientras que los demás salen. —Charlie pensando.

—Así es Charlie. —Edward le contesta.

Charlie se le queda viendo a Edward, este le sonríe así que Bella ve a su esposo y luego a su padre después ve a su pequeño que sigue teniendo el puchero en su cara.

—Vamos hijito quita ese puchero de tu carita de angelito y sonríe. —Bella le dice a su pequeño.

Ed sigue con su puchero así que Bella suspira Edward y Charlie la ven así que Edward se acerca a su hijo.

—Ed si quitas ese puchero te prometo que la siguiente ves podrás acompañarnos. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Lo prometes papi. —Ed le dice a su padre viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lo haremos cuando cumplas los siete años te parece. —Edward le contesta a su hijo.

Ed se queda pensativo así que voltea a ver a su madre y después a su abuelo así que le sonríe con la misma sonrisa de su padre así que lo voltea a ver.

—Está bien. —Ed le dice sonriendo.

— Así me gusta. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

Y le empieza a revolver su pelo cobrizo como el de su padre, así que entran Bella deja a Ed en el sofá de la sala así que le da un beso en la frente a su pequeño.

—Pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras. —Bella le dice a su niño.

—Si mami. —Ed le dice a su madre.

—No hagas enojar a tu abuelo entendido. —Edward le dice a su hijo serio.

—Si papi. —Ed le contesta a su padre.

Edward le da un beso en la frente a su pequeño y los dos salen de la casa en dirección al Volvo, cuando se van Charlie entra a la sala y ve a su nieto viendo la tele así que se acerca a él.

—Ed ¿quieres ver una película? —Charlie le pregunta a su nieto pequeño.

—Si abuelito Charlie. —Ed le contesta feliz a Charlie.

Así que los dos se sientan en el sofá a ver una película de Disney cuando acaba Charlie pide una pizza para cenar, mientras que Charlie esta en el teléfono Ed subió al cuarto en donde dormiría al entrar ve que en uno de los estantes del librero hay dos álbumes de fotos así que los trata de bajar pero se le caen, Charlie al escuchar el sonido sube corriendo a ver lo que había sucedido, al ver a Ed recogiendo los álbumes y las fotos se acerca a él para ayudarlo al acabar Charlie ve las fotos.

—Tu madre los hizo cuando estaba en el instituto y conoció a tu padre. —Charlie le dice a su nieto.

— ¿Enserio abuelito? —Ed le pregunta.

Charlie se sienta en la cama y carga a Ed para subirlo así que empiezan a ver las fotos cuando tocan a la puerta Charlie baja por la pizza y la sube al cuarto así los dos continúan viendo las fotos y comiendo su pizza hasta que llegan a la de la boda de sus padre Ed se le queda viendo a una foto en donde están sus padres que se están besando así que voltea a ver a Charlie.

—Abuelito cuando mamá y papá se casaron ellos estaba muy felices ¿verdad? —Ed le dice a Charlie viéndolo.

—Si Ed. —Charlie le sonríe a su nieto.

Luego ve más fotos hasta que Ed ve otra foto en donde están sus padres con su hermana los tres sonriendo, Ed al ver la foto sonríe.

—Abuelito cuando yo nací mis papás se puso muy felices ¿verdad? —Ed le dice a Charlie.

—Por supuesto que si Ed, tú fuiste una pequeña sorpresa para todos nosotros y en especial para tus padres. —Charlie le contesta a su nieto sonriéndole.

— ¿Abuelito podría quedarme con estas fotos? —Ed le enseña las fotos que quiere a Charlie.

—Claro que si Ed. —Charlie le contesta a su nieto.

Ed empieza a bostezar así que Charlie ayuda a su nieto a ponerse su pijama ya que está listo lo acuesta y lo arropa con las sabanas y la cobija así que el pequeño se queda totalmente dormido así que Charlie se va a su cuarto a dormir antes le da un beso en la frente a su nieto.

Mientras en el bosque toda la familia Cullen esta cazando hasta que Alice tiene una visión así que voltea a ver a todo Edward al ver la visión de Alice solamente le dice.

—Ya diles Alice. —Edward le dice a Alice viéndola.

—Ed acaba de tener una pesadilla y nos quiere ver a todos. —Alice les dice a toda la familia.

Así que todos terminan de cazar y se van a la mansión Cullen por sus carros para ir a la casa de Charlie.

Charlie llevaba unas horas dormido cuando escucho a su nieto gritar así que se apresuro a llegar con él, al llegar al cuarto lo ve que esta sudando y llorando sentadito en la cama así que se acerca a él.

—Quiero a mamá y a papá. —Ed sollozando en la cama.

Así que Charlie toma el teléfono del cuarto y le marca a Edward, en eso escucha la voz de Edward.

— ¿Qué sucede Charlie? —Edward le pregunta contestando su celular.

—Edward qué bueno que contestas Ed ha tenido una pesadilla y te quiere ver a ti y a Bells. —Charlie le dice a Edward.

—Ok Charlie enseguida vamos para allá. —Edward le dice a su suegro.

Charlie se sentó en el sillón y sentó a Ed en sus piernas hasta que se escuchan que llegan cuatro autos Charlie sale a abrirles mientras Ed seguía llorando en la sala.

—Mamá y papá. —Ed dice llorando.

Charlie al ver a todos los Cullen los saluda así que deja pasar a todos Bella entra corriendo a velocidad humana a la casa al llegar a la sala Bella ve a su pequeño llorando a todo pulmón así que lo carga y lo trata de tranquilizar Edward y los demás Cullen entran a la casa Edward se acerca a su mujer y su hijo así que le da un beso en su frente a su pequeño niño, Ed al sentir el beso de su padre le enseña lo que había soñado así que Edward se ríe todos se le quedan viendo.

—Al parecer Ed y Charlie vieron una película de Disney y pensó que eso nos podría pasar mientras que estábamos fuera. —Edward le dice a su familia.

—Ohhhhhhhhh. —dicen al unisonó.

—Pero Ed tu sabes que nada nos puede pasar. —Bella le dice a su hijo.

Así que Ed se abraza a su madre, Bella entiende la reacción de su hijo así que suspira derrotada así que voltea a ver a Edward y a Charlie.

—Creo que será mejor que lo llevemos a casa no creo que quiera quedarse. —Bella le dice a su padre y a su esposo.

—Creo que sí. —Edward le sonríe a su Bella.

—Lo siento mucho papá. —Bella se disculpa con su padre.

—No te preocupes Bells, además Ed necesita estar con sus padres. —Charlie le contesta a su hija.

—Subiré por sus cosas. —Edward le dice a Charlie.

—Te ayudare Edward. —Charlie le dice a Edward.

Carlisle y Esme se acercan a Ed, el cual tiene su cabecita recostada en el hombro de su madre.

—Ed como te sientes. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto más pequeño.

—Mucho mejor abuelito Carlisle ya que están aquí todos. —Ed le dice un poco más tranquilo.

Esme le da un beso en la frente al igual que Rosalie y Alice mientras Emmett y Jasper le revolvían el pelito a su sobrino cuando bajaron Charlie y Edward con las cosas de Ed los dos fueron a meterlas al Volvo de Edward, todos los demás se despiden de Charlie así que se adelantan mientras Bella y Edward se despiden de Charlie.

—Lo siento mucho papá. —Bella se vuelve a disculpar con su padre.

—No te preocupes Bells. —Charlie le dice a su hija para que no se preocupe por él.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Charlie. —Le dice Edward.

—No hay problema. —Charlie le contesta.

—Ed despídete de tu abuelito. —Bella le dice a su pequeño niño.

—Adiós abuelito Charlie. —Ed se despide de Charlie.

—Adiós Ed. —Charlie se despide de Ed.

Charlie le da un beso en la frente a su nieto así que Bella se mete al Volvo en brazos trae a Ed y Edward se sienta en el asiento del conductor y se van en dirección hacia la mansión Cullen, al llegar Ed ya se había quedado dormido así que Bella lo sube a su cuarto y lo arropa así que luego baja a la sala y ve a Edward leyendo un libro así que ella toma el control del televisor y empieza a hacer zapping.

Habían pasado 19 días desde que Ed había tenido la pesadilla pero en esos días la seguía teniendo así que Ed no quería irse a dormir así que Bella no sabía qué hacer así que Ed le había pedido a su padre que le enseñara a tocar el piano ya que no se quería dormir así que Edward le empezó a enseñar, pero Ed decidió hacerle un regalo muy especial a su padre ya que al siguiente día era su cumpleaños así que Ed esa noche fue al cuarto de sus tíos Alice y Jasper, al verlo Jasper le sonríe a su sobrino.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed? — Alice le pregunta.

—Tía Alice me podrías ayudar con el regalo de mi papá. —Ed le pide a Alice ayuda.

—Es cierto mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward. —Alice dice y le sonríe a su sobrino.

—Si yo necesito ayuda. —Ed le dice a Alice.

—Claro que si Ed. —Alice le contesta feliz y Alice tiene una visión Jasper y Ed la ven.

— ¿Que viste Alice? —Jasper le pregunta a su esposa.

—Ed creo que tu regalo le va a gustar a todos. —Le dice Alice a su sobrino sonriéndole.

— ¿Enserio tía Alice? —Ed le pregunta sorprendido.

—Si Ed. —Alice le contesta sonriéndole.

Así que Alice empieza a ayudar a Ed con el regalo para Edward, ya iban a acabar cuando a Ed se le cerraron los ojos así que Jasper lo llevo a la sala y se lo dio a Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Bella así que al tenerlo en sus brazos Edward lo lleva a su cuarto pero Ed se agarra fuertemente de la camisa de su padre para que no lo dejara sólo Bella al ver esto le da un beso en su frente a su pequeño.

—Tranquilo hijo papá y yo nos quedaremos contigo aquí. —Bella le dice a su oído.

Así que Ed suelta la camisa de Edward este lo pone en el sofá y lo tapa así que Bella y Edward se ponen a los lados de su hijo, Bella le acaricia su pelito mientras que Edward empieza a tararear su nana así que Ed apoya su cabecita en el pecho de su padre y se queda dormido allí, Edward al acabar de tararear la nana de Ed le da un beso en la frente a su hijo, en eso aparece en la puerta Renesmee así que Bella le hace una seña para que se acostara con ellos así que Renesmee se acuesta con ellos y se queda dormida con las caricias que le hace su madre y con su nana que le tararea su padre así que los dos le dan un beso en la frente a su pequeña y ven dormir a sus pequeños pacíficamente.

A la mañana siguiente Ed se había despertado por el movimiento que sus padres hicieron al tratar de ponerse de pie así que Ed agarra la camisa de su padre.

—No se vayan. —Ed les pide a sus padres.

— ¿Sucede algo hijo? —Edward le pregunta a su pequeño.

—No quiero que me dejen sólo. —Ed le dice a su padre.

Así que Edward lo carga y los tres bajan a la sala allí está toda la familia Cullen.

—Feliz cumpleaños Edward. —Gritan todos la unisonó.

—Gracias a todos. —Edward les agradece a su familia.

Edward deja en el piso a su hijo así que Renesmee se acerca y lo abraza Ed ve a su hermana así que le dice.

—Renesmee yo también quiero darle su abrazo a papá. —Ed dice un poco celoso.

—Está bien Ed. —Renesmee le dice a su hermanito.

Renesmee se separa de su padre así que Ed abraza a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, luego se empezaron a acercar los demás para felicitarlo así que primero los niños desayunaron y luego Edward recibió sus regalos.

—Este es de parte mía y de Esme. —Carlisle le da su regalo a su hijo.

Edward ve que son unos boletos para la Isla Esme así que Edward se los enseña a Bella, ella ve que son cuatro así que sus hijos podrían ir con ellos así que le sonríe y Edward abraza a sus padres.

—Muchas gracias papá y mamá. —Edward les agradece a sus padres abrazándolos.

—Este de parte mía, Alice, Jas y Ali. —Jasper le da su regalo a Edward.

Edward abre el paquete y ve que son unos libros de medicina.

—Muchas gracias a los cuatro. —Les agradece a Jasper, Alice, Jas y Ali.

—Este de parte mía, Rosaline, Em y Rose. —Emmett le da su regalo a Edward.

Edward abre el paquete y ve que es un nuevo estéreo.

—Muchas gracias a los cuatro. —Les agradece a Emmett, Rosaline, Em y Rose.

—Este es de mí parte papi. —Renesmee le da su regalo a su padre.

Edward toma el pequeño paquete de las manos de su hija y lo abre, ve que es un dibujo hecho por ella de su familia así que le da un beso en la frente.

—Muchas gracias princesa. —Edward le agradece a su hija.

Ed se acerca a su padre y le extiende una cajita.

—Este es de mi parte papi. —Ed le dice un poco nervioso.

Edward toma la cajita y la abre ve que hay un álbum de fotos así que voltea a ver a su hijo.

—Es un álbum que hice yo con un poco de ayuda de tía Alice y tío Jasper. —Ed le dice a su padre que lo está viendo.

Edward ve la primera foto y le sonríe así que le da un abrazo fuerte a su hijo y le da un beso.

—Gracias pequeño. —Edward le agradece a su hijo.

—De nada papi. —Ed le contesta a su padre.

Luego Edward ve a Bella la cual se le acerca.

—Tú regalo esta en nuestra casa y lo vas a recibir esta noche. —Bella le dice al oído para que los niños no escucharan y se lo dice con voz sexy

Edward le sonríe a su esposa con la sonrisa que le gusta así que Bella le da un beso a su esposo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Edward. —Bella felicita a su esposo.

—Gracias amor. —Edward le agradece a su esposa dándole un beso corto.

Ed se abraza a las piernas de su padre así que este lo voltea a ver.

—Papi vamos quiero que veas mi regalo. —Ed le pide a su padre.

—Está bien pequeño. —Edward le contesta a su hijo sonriéndole.

Los dos se acercan a Esme y Carlisle que estaban viendo el álbum de fotos, Renesmee también se acerca a ellos, en eso Emmett y Jasper se empiezan a reír al ver una foto de Edward al ver los pensamientos de sus hermanos.

—Dejen de reírse. —Edward les dice con voz de enojado.

—Oh vamos Eddie. —Emmett riéndose un poco.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así Emmett. —Edward le dice a Emmett enojado.

—Pero si sales muy bien en la foto Edward. —Jasper siguiendo a Emmett con la burla a Edward.

Y los dos se empiezan a reír más, Ed al ver a sus tíos reírse de su padre se le abraza más fuerte a este, Edward al sentir a su hijo lo carga y lo sienta en sus piernas así que se ponen a ver las fotos pero Renesmee se da cuenta que Ed no había puesto ninguna foto de él con alguno de la familia.

—Oye Ed ¿Por qué no pusiste alguna foto tuya con alguno de nosotros? —Renesmee le pregunta a su hermano.

Ed al escuchar eso agacha su cabeza y se le queda mirando al piso, Edward ve el acto de su hijo así que voltea a ver a Bella , al verla Edward abraza a su hijo pero a este al sentir el abrazo de su padre empieza a llorar, Renesmee al ver llorar a su hermanito voltea a ver a su madre la cual le hace señas para que vaya con ella, Edward al ver eso le da a Carlisle a Ed y va junto con Bella y Renesmee fuera de la sala así que Edward se pone a la altura de su hija.

—Renesmee tu hermanito no puso ninguna foto de él por qué recuerda que todas las fotos que le sacaron las tomaron tu tía Alice y tu abuelita Esme. —Edward le dice a su hija.

—Si lo sé papi, pero Ed las pudo haber pedido. —Renesmee le contesta.

—Si cariño pero les dijimos que no se las dieran por que le tenemos preparado una sorpresa a tu hermanito para su cumpleaños. —Bella le contesta a su hija.

—Así que no le digas nada a tu hermanito, está bien Renesmee. —Edward le dice.

—Sí. —Renesmee mueve su cabeza en afirmación.

Así que los tres vuelven a entrar a la sala Ed ya estaba más tranquilo en los brazos de Carlisle, el cual le estaba haciendo cosquillas así que Ed se reír a carcajadas hasta que ve a sus padres y a su hermana así que le hace señas a Edward para que lo cargue así que Edward lo carga cuando lo tiene en brazos su pequeño lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Feliz cumpleaños papá. —Ed felicita a su padre.

—Gracias pequeño. —Edward le contesta sonriéndole.

Ed junta su frente con la de su padre así que cierra sus ojitos así que se queda dormido, pero Edward ve lo que está soñando su pequeño así que solo acurruca la cabecita de su hijo en su hombro, Bella al ver a su pequeño dormido en el hombro de Edward se acerca ellos y le da un beso a su pequeño en la frente Edward la voltea a ver así que le da un beso a su esposa, Renesmee se acerca a sus padres así que les da a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y uno en su frente a su hermanito mientras que todos los demás solamente ven la escena.

Ed seguía dormido en el hombro de su padre con un dedo en la boca y se le salía un poco de baba, así que Edward al sentir que su camisa estaba mojada decidió subir a cambiarse así que subió con su hijo en brazos, al llegar a su cuarto dejo a su pequeño en la cama y se cambio la camisa en el baño cuando salió del baño vio a Bella acariciando el cabello de color bronce de su pequeño.

—Creo que se parece más a ti Edward que a mí. —Bella le dice a su esposo.

Edward se pone al otro lado de su pequeño y le empieza a acariciar su mejilla a su pequeño así que voltea a ver a Bella.

—Creo que sí pero a excepción por el color chocolate de sus ojos. —Edward le dice viendo la cara de su hijo.

—Si así es. —Bella le sonríe a su Edward.

Bella le da un pequeño beso a su hijo en la frente Edward hace lo mismo en eso ve lo que está soñando su pequeño así que se ríe en voz bajita Bella lo ve.

— ¿De qué te ríes Edward? —Bella le pregunta a Edward.

—Ed está soñando con todos nosotros. —Edward le contesta.

En eso se abre la puerta del cuarto así que asoma la cabeza Renesmee así que al ver a sus padres acostados con Ed en la cama les dice.

—Los estamos esperando para poder comer el pastel. —Renesmee les dice sonriendo.

—Jijijiji está bien ya vamos Renesmee. —Edward le contesta a su hija.

—Apresúrensen que acaba de llegar Jake y quiere felicitarte papá y también ya quiere comer el pastel. —Renesmee les dice con apuro.

—Está bien cariño. —Bella le dice a su hija.

Los dos se ponen de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Ed así que Edward carga a su pequeño y bajan los cuatro, al llegar a la sala ven a Jacob y a Seth con dos cajas de regalos así que se la dan a Bella para que Edward pudiera dejar a Ed en el sofá, así que abrió los dos regalos y les agradeció a los dos pero al ver el regalo de Jacob, Edward le sonrió así que Jacob se la regreso con gusto luego partieron el pastel, Jacob y Seth comieron mucho pastel pero le guardaron un pedazo de pastel a Ed, el cual seguía dormido en los brazos de su padre, ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que Ed se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre cuando por fin se despertó así que Bella le dio el pedazo de pastel que le habían guardado así que Ed se lo comió apresuradamente pero después Bella y Esme le prepararon su comida ya que seguía teniendo abre así que le hicieron una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa así que Ed se la comió con mucho gusto y después se puso a jugar con sus primos, Seth y Jacob en el patio, desde el ventanal de la sala Edward ve a sus hijos jugar con sus sobrinos y los dos licántropos al verlo ahí Bella se acerca a él.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo Edward? —Bella le pregunta a su Edward.

—A los niños. —Edward contesta viendo a los niños jugar.

—Sí que crecen rápidamente. —Bella le dice.

—Si así es. —Edward viéndolos y sonríe.

En eso los dos ven que Ed se cae así que empieza a llorar y sale corriendo en su dirección.

—MAMI, PAPI. —Ed gritando.

Al entrar a la sala Ed se abalanza a los brazos de su madre y esta lo carga.

—Me lastime mami. —Ed con lágrimas en su carita le dice

—Está bien no paso nada hijito. —Bella tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

Así que Bella lo revisa para asegurarse que no le haya pasado nada a su pequeño, solamente vio que se raspo las rodillas así que mando a Edward por el botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando llega Edward con el botiquín se lo da a su esposa.

—Edward podrías sostener a Ed. —Bella le pide a su esposo.

—Ok. —Edward le contesta a su mujer.

Edward se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa así que sienta a su hijo en sus piernas así Bella le empieza a limpiar los raspones con alcohol, al sentir el ardor Ed empieza a llorar a todo pulmón así que Edward le empieza a revolver el pelo a su pequeño, Ed al sentir la caricia de su padre se empieza a tranquilizar, Bella le pone un curita con figuritas de vampiros y otro curita con figuritas de lobos así que cuando acaba de curarlo Bella le da un beso en sus rodillitas a su pequeño.

—Con esto te sentirás mejor Ed. —Bella le dice a su niño.

—Gracias mami. —Ed le agradece a su madre.

—Ahora ¿por qué no vas a presumirles a tus primos tus dos nuevos curitas? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo viéndolo.

—Si papi. —Ed le contesta y su padre lo deja en el piso.

Edward y Bella ven como su pequeño sale corriendo de la sala en dirección al patio pero antes de salir de la sala se detiene y voltea a ver a sus padres así que corre, los abraza a los dos con todas sus fuerzas y luego sale al patio, Edward y Bella se le quedan viendo a su pequeño por el ventanal cuando solamente ven a su pequeño enseñándoles a sus primos sus dos nuevas adquisiciones para su colección de curitas, los dos sonríen al verlo sonreír por las caras que ponían sus primos al ver lo nuevos curitas que tenía su pequeño.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: El regalo sorpresa de mamá y papá.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el cumpleaños de Edward, pero Ed había seguido teniendo las pesadillas así que casi no dormía mucho al menos que sus padres se durmieran con él, era 25 de Julio faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Ed así que ese día Ed se había quedado dormido en el cuarto de sus padres junto con ellos, cuando amaneció Edward y Bella dejaron solo a su hijo así que este unas horas después se despertó asustado por la pesadilla que había tenido así que Bella subió con velocidad vampírica a su cuarto al ver a su pequeño el cual se había puesto a llorar así que Bella lo carga y lo empieza a arrullar cuando se tranquiliza Ed ve a su madre así que los dos bajan a la sala, mientras que Bella había subido a tranquilizar a su hijo en la sala Renesmee se había acercado a su padre.

—Papá ¿puedo ir con Jake a La Push? —Renesmee le pregunta a su padre.

—Claro hija, pero a que vas a ir. —Edward le dice a su hija.

—Es que le estamos haciendo un regalo de cumpleaños a Ed. —Renesmee le dice a su padre.

—Claro hija. —Edward le sonríe a su hija.

—Y podrías llevar a Ed cuando se despierte. —Renesmee le pide a su padre.

—Si hija. —Edward le contesta a su hija sonriéndole.

Así que los dos escuchan las voces de Jas, Ali, Rose y el Em decirles.

—Nosotros también vamos. —Dice los cuatro niños al unisonó.

—Está bien. —Renesmee dice resignada.

Así que los cinco niños salieron al patio en donde se encontraba Jake cerca de su carro así que Renesmee le explico porque sus primos iban a ir con ellos así que se fueron los seis a La Push, cuando Bella bajo con Ed en los brazos vio a Edward, este le sonrió pero al ver a su pequeño se acerco a ellos y le dio un beso en su frente luego puso su mirada en su esposa la cual le sonrió así que Edward le da un beso en sus labios pero los dos escuchan la risita de su pequeño así que le da un beso en su frente.

—Ed tu hermana me dijo que te llevara a La Push cuando te despertaras pero si quieres nos vamos después de que desayunes algo y te cambies de ropa. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

—Si papi. —Ed se pone feliz al escuchar eso-

Esme y Bella le hicieron su desayuno a Ed el cual se lo acabo luego subió al baño a bañarse y a cambiarse cuando estuvo listo bajo con los tenis en la mano así que al ver a su padre le dice.

—Papi me ayudas. —Ed le pide ayuda a su padre.

—Claro hijo. —Edward le contesta a su hijo y toma los tenis de su hijo para ponérselos.

Así que Edward le amara los tenis a su pequeño, cuando estuvo listo se despidió de los demás y se fueron a La Push, mientras en el garaje de los Black, Jake y Renesmee están arreglando el regalo de Ed mientras que Jas, Em, Ali y Rose les ayudaban pero en eso escuchan la voz de Ali.

—El tío Edward no tarda en llegar con Ed aquí. —Ali les dice viendo su visión a Ed en La Push.

— ¿Estás segura Ali? —Renesmee le pregunta a su prima.

—Si Renesmee. —Ali le contesta.

Así que los cinco niños salieron corriendo a la casa de los Black, Jake iba detrás de ellos cuando llegaron entraron y prendieron la televisión, al verlos entrar Billy solamente se empezó a reír al ver como entraban los niños y su hijo nerviosos por la llegada del visitante, cuando llegaron a La Push, Edward ayudo a bajar a su hijo y le tomo su mano así que los dos fueron a la casa de los Black cuando llegaron a la puerta Edward toco a la puerta así que le abrió Jacob.

—Hola Edward, hola EJ. —Jacob los saluda.

—Hola Jake. —Ed saluda a Jacob.

—Hola Jacob. —Edward saluda a Jacob.

Ed entro a la casa y vio a sus primos y su hermana así que se acerco a ellos así que los niños apagaron la televisión y decidieron salir al patio a jugar cerca de la casa.

Pero en eso Edward vio los pensamientos de Jacob acerca del regalo sorpresa de Ed, al ver lo que era Edward se le queda viendo a Jacob.

—Más te vale que no sea peligroso Jacob. —Edward le advierte a Jacob por la seguridad de su hijo.

—No te preocupes Edward yo le enseñare. —Jacob le contesta a Edward.

—Sera mejor que le digas a Bella acerca del regalo. —Edward le dice a Jacob.

—Sí creo que Nessie se lo dirá hoy. —Jacob le contesta sin que los niños les prestaran atención.

—Sera mejor que me vaya, a si quiero que le recuerdes a Renesmee que cuando quiera que venga por ellos que me marque. —Edward le dice a Jacob.

—No te preocupes Edward yo los puedo llevar. —Jacob le dice sonriendo.

— ¿Estás seguro Jacob? —Edward le pregunta viéndolo.

—Sí. —Jacob contesta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien me retiro. —Edward le dice educadamente a Jacob.

—Ok. —Jacob despide a Edward.

Cuando Edward se va Jacob va con los niños a jugar así que se ponen a jugar hasta que llegan Paul, Rob y Seth así que se ponen a jugar al futbol americano los chicos mientras que las niñas los animan así siguieron hasta que se hizo de tarde así que a Ed le empezó a dar mucho sueño así que Jacob lo llevo a la casa y lo dejo en su cuarto, así que Jacob regreso con los demás para seguir jugando, unas horas habían pasado cuando Ed empezó a abrir sus ojos así que observo la habitación en donde se encontraba al reconocer que era la habitación de Jake salió y vio a todos en la sala así que se abraza por la espalda a Jake así que en eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta así que Paul abrió la puerta y eran Sam, Emily y su pequeña Mili de 6 años de edad, así que al ver a Mili, Ed se soltó del cuello de Jake y fue con sus primos los tres niños se ponen a hablar entre ellos, unos minutos después llegaron Edward y Bella; ya que Renesmee les había hablado; los adultos se habían ido al comedor a hablar cuando se escucho el llanto de Mili la cual corrió a los brazos de su madre, Bella volteo a ver a su hijo que se escondió detrás de Jake.

—Edward Jacob Carlisle Cullen Swan que le hiciste a Mili. —Bella le dice enojada a su hijo.

—Ella solamente se cayó. —Ed le dice a su madre escondiéndose detrás de Jake.

—No es cierto EJ me empujo. —Mili dice sollozando en los brazos de su madre.

—No es cierto Mili. —Ed le dice a Mili enojado.

—Que si EJ. —Mili le contesta a Ed enojada.

—Tranquilos niños supongo que fue un accidente. —Emily les dice a los niños para que no peleen.

—Sí, pero de todas formas Ed discúlpate con Mili. —Bella le dice a su hijo regañándolo.

—Ok mami, lo siento Mili. —Ed dice un poco resignado por lo que le habían hecho hacer.

—No te perdono EJ. —Mili le contesta a Ed enojada.

Así que los dos pequeños niños se ponen a pelear, unos minutos después los dos pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá cada uno recargado en cada uno así que Edward al asomarse a ver a los niños.

—Creo que querrán ver esto. —Edward les dice a los demás adultos.

Los demás se asoman y Bella y Emily sacan las cámaras y les toman unas fotos a los pequeños dormidos, Jacob al ver la cámara que le había regalado a Edward por su cumpleaños.

—Parece que Bella está usando más tu regalo que tú Edward. —Jacob le dice a Edward.

—Sí así es, es que entre Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Bella le están haciendo un álbum y un video a Ed para su cumpleaños. —Edward le contesta viendo a su hijo dormido con Mili.

Después todos se fueron a la mansión Cullen, cuando llegaron Edward fue a acostar a su pequeño en su cuarto lo arropo y le da un beso en su frente.

Al día siguiente Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Rose, Em, Alice, Jasper, Ali y Jas saldrían de caza ya que al día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Ed y habían invitado a humanos a la fiesta así que Ed se quedaría con Carlisle y Esme, pero el pequeño Ed no quería quedarse en casa.

—Ed por favor no pongas esa cara. —Bella le suplica a su hijo.

—Es que no se vale mami. —Ed quejándose.

—Hijo recuerda que tú y yo tenemos un trato. —Edward le recuerda a su niño.

—No quiero esperar hasta mañana. —Ed quejándose.

Así que Ed empieza a llorar al ver que no iba a ganar la pelea, así que Bella lo trata de tranquilizar así que Esme se acerca a ella.

—Dámelo Bella yo me encargo de él. —Esme le dice a Bella con voz maternal.

—Váyanse chicos nosotros nos encargamos de Ed. —Carlisle les dice a los dos.

—Que no se duerma tan tarde. —Bella les dice a sus suegros.

Así que Bella y Edward se van con los demás, Esme entra a la casa con Ed en brazos llorando así que lo empieza a arrullar Carlisle también ayuda a Esme, cuando se empieza a tranquilizar un poco Ed ve a Esme la cual le limpia las lagrimas de sus ojitos a su nieto, voltea a ver a Carlisle.

—Abuelito ¿vas a ir al hospital? —Ed le pregunta a Carlisle.

—No Ed hoy es mi día de descanso. —Carlisle le informa a su nieto.

Así que en toda la mañana Ed y Carlisle se pusieron a jugar con los video juegos cuando llego la hora de la comida Esme le preparo una hamburguesa con un vaso lleno de sangre así que Ed se la comió muy a gusto, en la tarde los tres salieron al patio a jugar mientras que Esme trabajaba en su jardín, cuando anocheció Carlisle y Ed se metieron a bañar en el baño del cuarto de sus abuelitos así que los dos se ponen a jugar con las burbujas hasta que los deditos de Ed se ponen como viejitos así que los dos salen y Carlisle se pone ropa más cómoda y Ed se pone su pijama, Esme le preparo su cena a Ed así que Ed se comió su cereal y su vaso de leche con chocolate con dificultad luego los tres se ponen a ver la televisión cuando Ed empieza a bostezar Carlisle apaga el televisor así que carga a su nieto y lo lleva a su cuarto lo deja en su cama lo arropa y le da un beso en su frente Esme iba detrás de Carlisle así que le da un beso en su frente a su nieto, después los dos se van a su cuarto unos minutos después escuchan unos pequeños pasitos provenientes del pasillo luego se abre su puerta y se asoma Ed con su cobijita en su mano con ojos llorosos.

— ¿Qué sucede Ed? —Carlisle le pregunta a su nieto.

—Tuve una pesadilla, puedo dormir con ustedes abuelitos. —Ed le dice a punto de llorar.

—Claro cariño. —Esme le sonríe a su nieto más pequeño.

Carlisle pone a Ed en medio de los dos y Esme le empieza a acariciar su mejilla y Carlisle le acaricia su espalda hasta que Ed se queda dormido pero se aferra a la camisa de Carlisle así que ninguno de los dos se puede mover, cuando regresan los demás que se habían ido de caza al no ver a Carlisle y Esme en la sala fueron a buscarlos hasta que Edward y Alice se empiezan a reír así que los dirigen al cuarto de Carlisle y Esme así que abren la puerta, al ver la escena Bella saco la cámara y les tomo una foto cuando ya se la toma Carlisle le da a Ed a Edward para que lo lleve a su cuarto así que Ed se aferra a la camisa de su padre para que no lo deje sólo así que Edward y Bella durmieron en su cuarto con su pequeño en medio de los dos.

Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Ed, este abrió sus ojitos y vio a su lado a su padre, el cual le sonrió con la misma sonrisa de su hijo, al verlo Ed le sonríe también hasta que escucha la voz de su padre decirle.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo. —Edward felicita a su hijo.

Ed abraza a su padre y le da un beso en la mejilla pero en eso escuchan la voz de Bella.

—Vaya así que mis dos adonis ya están celebrando sin mí. —Bella les dice a sus dos chicos.

—Mami. —Ed dice feliz de ver a su madre así que Ed se para de la cama y corre hacia su madre.

Ed la abraza así que Bella le regresa el abrazo, después Bella ayuda a su hijo a cambiarse de ropa, unos minutos después bajaron los tres a la sala de la mansión Cullen, cuando entran Ed ve a toda su familia reunida ahí junto con los licántropos, Ed al verlos a todos ahí les sonríe así que todos le felicitan, cuando llego la hora de abrir los regalos Ed estaba muy feliz, el primer regalo era de parte de su tío Jasper y su tía Alice, al abrirlo vio dos playeras una de color negro y otra de color azul así que les abraza.

—Gracias tío Jasper y tía Alice. —Ed les agradece a sus tíos.

—De nada EJ. —Alice y Jasper le contestan a su sobrino.

El segundo regalo era de parte de su tío Emmett y su tía Rosalie, al abrirlo vio que eran dos video juegos más para su colección así que les abraza.

—Gracias tío Emmett y tía Rosalie. —Ed les agradece a sus tíos.

—De nada EJ. —Rosalie y Emmett le contestan a su sobrino.

El tercer regalo era de parte de su abuelito Carlisle y su abuelita Esme, al abrirlo vio que eran unas historietas cómicas así que los abraza.

—Gracias abuelito Carlisle y abuelita Esme. —Ed les agradece a sus abuelitos.

—De nada EJ. —Esme y Carlisle le contestan a su nieto más pequeño.

El cuarto regalo era de parte de Renee, Phil y Charlie, al abrirlo vio que traía una playera del equipo de baseball que entrenaba Phil, un gorro para salir a pescar con su nombre bordado y una camisa de color blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla así que los abraza a los tres.

—Gracias abuelito Phil, abuelito Charlie y abuelita Renee. —Ed les agradece a su abuelitos.

—De nada EJ. —Renee, Phil y Charle le contestan a su nieto.

El quito regalo era de parte de Sam, Emily y Mili, al abrirlo vio que traía un atrapa sueños, un traje de baño y una gorra con un lobo y un vampiro bordados así que abraza a Sam y Emily.

—Gracias tío Sam, tía Emily y Mili. —Ed les agradece.

—De nada EJ. —Emily, Mili y Sam le contestan a Ed.

El sexto regalo era de parte de Paul, Rachel y Rob, al abrirlo vio que eran dos playeras de dos equipo de futbol americano y unos tenis color negro así que abrazo a los tres y les dijo.

—Gracias tío Paul, tía Rachel y Rob. —Ed les agradece.

—De nada EJ. —Rachel, Rob y Paul le contestan a Ed.

El séptimo regalo era de parte de Seth y Sami, al abrirlo vio que era un balón de futbol americano así que los abrazo a los y les dijo.

—Gracias Seth y Sami. —Ed les agradece.

—De nada EJ. —Sami y Seth le contestan a Ed.

El octavo regalo era de parte de Leah y Embry, al abrirlo vio que eran más video juegos así que los abrazo a los dos y les dijo.

—Gracias Leah y Embry. —Ed les agradece.

—De nada EJ. —Leah y Embry le contestan a Ed.

El noveno regalo era de parte de Quil y Claire, al abrirlo vio una pulsera que traía un lobo y un vampiro que hacia juego con el collar que traía puesto que había sido el regalo de navidad de parte de Jacob, así que los abraza a los dos y les dice.

—Gracias Quil y Claire. —Ed les agradece.

—De nada EJ. —Claire y Quil le contestan a Ed.

El decimo regalo era de parte de Em, Rose, Ali y Jas, al abrirlo vio por parte de sus dos primos mas video juegos y por parte de sus primas dos pantalones y dos camisas así que los abrazo a los cuatro y les dijo.

—Gracias Jas, Em, Rose y Ali. —Ed les agradece a sus primos.

—De nada EJ. —Ali, Rose, Jas y Em le contestan a Ed.

El onceavo regalo era de parte de Billy Black, al abrirlo vio dos figuras de madera una de un lobo y la otra de un vampiro así que lo abrazo y le dijo.

—Gracias Billy. —Ed le agradece a Billy.

—De nada EJ. —Billy le contesta a Ed.

El doceavo regalo era de parte de Jacob y Renesmee, al abrirlo solo vio un pequeño trozo de papel.

— "Tu regalo te está esperando afuera pero lo veras después de que abras el regalo de tus padres." —Ed lo leyó en voz alta.

Así que Ed abrió su doceavo regalo y vio el álbum de fotos y en la portada esta una foto que el sale con toda su familia así que lo abre y ve las fotos de su nacimiento después ve las fotos de cómo iba creciendo hasta que se queda viendo una en donde está el dormido con su abuelito Carlisle y su abuelita Esme en eso reconoce su pijama la cual era la que traía puesta esa mañana pero al final ve una foto en donde está el dormido junto a sus padres y su hermana, así que al acabar de verlo se abalanza a abraza a sus padres y les dice.

—Gracias mami y papi. —Ed les agradece a sus padres.

—De nada hijo. —Edward le dice a su niño.

—Te lo merecías hijo. —Bella le dice a su príncipe sonriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Ed decidió ir a ver su regalo de parte de Renesmee y Jacob así que los niños salieron al patio junto con Jacob, al ver la cuatrimoto de color negro Ed se quedo plasmado al verla pero luego reacciono así que se abalanzo a los brazos a Jacob y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana así que les dijo.

—Muchas gracias Renesmee y Jacob. —Ed les agradece feliz.

—De nada hermanito. —Renesmee le dice con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que, además de que te tengo que enseñar a cómo usarla. —Jacob le dice a Ed.

—Podemos empezar ya. —Ed le dice a Jacob feliz.

—Chicos ya es hora del pastel. —Alice les dice desde la puerta de la casa.

Así que los seis niños junto con Jacob salieron disparados hacia la casa para poder comer y disfrutar del pastel que les estaba esperando en la sala junto a todos los demás así que lo partieron y todos comieron el delicioso pastel aun que algunos por la fuerza, toda la tarde los adultos se la pasaron platicando mientras que los niños y Jacob en el patio le enseñaban a Ed como usar su cuatrimoto claro que con la protección adecuada que habían sido ordenes de Bella y Edward, cuando anocheció todos los invitados se fueron así que los niños se metieron a la casa a cenar y a Ed le empezó a dar sueño pero no se quería ir a dormir solo así que Edward le empiezo a tatarear su nana a su pequeño niño, después de que su hijo se quedase dormido él, Bella y Renesmee subieron a acostarlo Renesmee le dio un beso en la frente a su hermanito y le dijo.

—Feliz cumpleaños EJ. —Renesmee felicito a su hermanito.

Bella le da un beso a su pequeño en la frente lo mismo hace Edward pero siente que su pequeño no los deja irse así que se acomoda a sus lados y Renesmee se acuesta en medio también.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo. —Bella le susurra a su niño.

—Feliz cumpleaños pequeño. —Edward le susurra a su pequeño.

Y así los cuatro se quedan dormidos en el cuarto de Ed.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: El primer día de clases de Ed.

Había pasado una semana en la cual Ed y sus primos se la habían pasado yendo a La Push a divertirse con la cuatrimoto de Ed o a jugar con los licántropos o hacer salto de acantilado, pero Edward y Bella les tenían una pequeña sorpresa a sus hijos.

Era un día normal en Forks con una pequeña excepción de que seis pequeños se estaban aburriendo por no poder salir a jugar afuera, Ed estaba viendo caer la lluvia desde el sofá de la sala hasta que ve a su padre, este se sienta al lado de su hijo este lo voltea a ver.

—Papi estoy aburrido, ¿porqué no podemos salir a jugar con la lluvia al patio? —Edward le pregunta a su padre.

—Porque si te enfermas no podrías ir con nosotros a nuestras vacaciones. —Edward le recuerda a su hijo de las vacaciones que harían.

Ed y Renesmee al escuchar lo que había dicho su padre se sorprendieron en eso ven a toda su familia así que Ed va a los brazos de su madre y le dice.

— ¿Eso es cierto mami? —Ed le pregunta a su madre

—Si así es y nos iremos todos. —Bella le contesta sonriéndole a su pequeño.

Los seis pequeños se ven así que empiezan a gritar de alegría ya que se irían de vacaciones en eso se escucha el timbre así que Ed sale disparado a abrir la puerta, al abrirla ve a Jacob.

—Hola Jake, ¿adivina qué? —Ed le dice a Jacob feliz.

—Hola Ed, ¿qué? —Jacob le saluda y responde.

—Nos vamos de vacaciones. —Ed le contesta feliz.

—Que bien Ed. —Jacob sonriéndole a Ed.

Así que los niños se suben a sus cuartos a hacer sus maletas, mientras en la sala los adultos discutían si debería ir Jacob con ellos o no pero sabían que Jacob intentaría hacer cualquier cosa para poder ir hasta que decidieron que podría ir pero con una sola condición que él tendría que cuidar a los niños durante todas las vacaciones; al estar listas todas las maletas de cada uno se fueron en dirección al aeropuerto de Seattle, en el camino Ed iba viendo el paisaje pero se le cerraban los ojos así que se recostó en el hombro de Jacob así se quedo dormido cuando llegaron Edward cargo a su hijo así que se fueron a registrar todos cuando ya estuvo todo listo se fueron a la sala de su vuelo cuando los llamaron para abordar Ed seguía dormido así que Edward lo dejo en el asiento junto al de Jacob todos iban en primera clase así que Edward al dejar a su hijo en su asiento se fue a sentar a su asiento junto a su mujer, en todo el viaje los niños se quedaron dormidos al llegar al aeropuerto de Rio de Janeiro, Edward llevaba cargando a su hijo y Jacob llevaba cargando a Renesmee así que al salir del aeropuerto rentaron dos carros y se fueron al muelle así que todos abordaron el barco de la familia así que se fueron en dirección de la isla Esme, Jacob no sabía a dónde se dirigían.

—Hey Edward ¿a dónde vamos? —Jacob le pregunta a Edward.

—Ten más respeto chucho. —Edward le responde quejándose como le hablo Jacob.

—Oh disculpe su señor vampiro a donde nos dirigimos. —Jacob le contesta con sarcasmo.

Edward le empieza a gruñir lo mismo hace Jacob así que Bella abraza a su marido y les dice a los dos.

—Ya basta los dos. —Bella los regaña a los dos.

—Vamos a la Isla Esme. —Edward le responde a Jacob.

— ¿Isla Esme? —Jacob pregunta.

—Así es Jake, es una isla que Carlisle le regalo a Esme. —Bella le dice a Jacob.

—Vaya no me esperaba eso. —Jacob dice sorprendido.

—Chicos ya estamos llegando miren. —Carlisle dice con su voz un poco alta.

Carlisle señala hacia el norte y se ve una isla enfrente de todos al verla Jacob se sorprendió al ver la enorme isla, cuando aparcaron en el pequeño muelle Edward llevaba en sus brazos a su hijo y una maleta en su otro brazo, Jacob llevaba cargando a Renesmee y una maleta en su otro brazo, al llegar a la casa todos fueron a dejar a los niños a sus cuartos.

Al día siguiente Ed al sentir mucho calor decidió ponerse de pie cuando abrió sus ojos vio que en su cuarto había un ventanal así que lo abrió y vio la arena así que sale de su cuarto y fue a la sala de televisión al ver a sus padres corrió a abrazarlos y les dijo.

— ¿Podemos ir a la playa? —Ed les pregunta a sus padres.

—Claro que si hijito. —Bella le contesta sonriéndole.

—Siiiiiiiiiiii. —Ed gritando feliz.

—Jajajaja, ve a ponerte tu traje de baño. —Edward le dice a su hijo riendo un poco.

—Sí. —Ed le dice a sus padres.

Ed sale corriendo a su cuarto en busca de su traje de baño, al encontrarlo se lo puso y se fue de nuevo a la sala de televisión así que vio a sus padres con sus trajes de baño y con unas toallas así que los tres se fueron a la playa donde los demás los estaban esperando, Ed al llegar a la playa se puso a jugar con sus primos en la orilla de la playa ya que no sabía nadar, cuando Ed ve a sus primos y Renesmee jugando con Jacob mas en lo profundo Ed se pone a buscar conchitas pero en eso siente los brazos de su padre que lo carga y lo lleva a lo profundo así que Edward lo baja pero lo sostiene así que Ed voltea a ver a su padre con unos ojos de susto.

—No te voy a soltar. —Edward le dice a su niño.

Ed confía en su padre así que se pone a chapotear, Bella al ver a su hijo y a su marido en el agua decide meterse, Ed al ver a su madre trata de soltarse de los brazos de su padre pero este no lo suelta así que Bella al llegar a su lado le dice.

—Ed ¿quieres que papá y yo te enseñemos a nadar? —Bella le pregunta a su hijo.

—Si mami. —Ed le contesta a su madre.

Todo ese día se lo pasaron jugando en la arena y enseñándole a Ed a nadar, cuando fue hora de que los niños y Jacob comieran Esme junto con Alice, Rosalie y Bella fueron a preparar la comida y la llevaron a la playa para que comieran ahí todos, al llegar la noche todos regresaron a la casa a descansar, todos tomaron un baño y después se pusieron a ver una película de Disney para los niños cuando a Ed le empieza a dar sueño se recuesta en las piernas de su padre el cual le acaricia su mejilla hasta que Ed se queda profundamente dormido, así que Edward lo lleva a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches pequeño. —Edward le da un beso en su frente a su hijo.

A los siguientes días todos los Cullen y Jacob salían todos los días a la playa o a dar un paseo por la isla, Ed se la había pasado muy bien hasta que cuando se fueron de la isla Ed, Renesmee y sus primos no se querían ir ya que sabían lo que les esperaba aun que Ed no sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba, así que cuando llegaron a la mansión Cullen Ed venia dormido junto con Jacob así que Edward le dio un golpe a Jacob, este se despertó muy rápido así que Edward bajo cargando a su hijo dormido en sus brazos así que lo fue a dejar a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente Ed no se quería despertar ya que su madre le había dicho que iría a la escuela primaria, así que Ed no se paró hasta que entra su padre y se pone a su lado así que le empieza a hacer cosquillas, Ed al sentir las cosquillas se empieza a reír bajito así que Ed voltea a ver a su padre.

—Eso no se vale papi. —Ed le dice con lagrimitas en sus ojos de la risa.

—Jijijijijijiji vamos ya párate se nos hará tarde. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—No yo no quiero ir. —Ed le dice a su padre con los brazos cruzados.

—Ed no quiero discutir, hagamos un trato te parece. —Edward le dice a su pequeño niño.

— ¿Cual? —Ed viendo a su padre.

—Si tú vas a la escuela hoy yo te prometo que hoy iremos de caza solamente tú y yo que te parece. —Edward le propone a su niño.

—Siiiiiiiiii. —Ed grita feliz.

Edward se empieza a reír por la reacción de su hijo así que le revuelve su pelo y sale del cuarto, al salir ve a Bella la cual se le acerca y lo abraza.

—Gracias por la ayuda con tu hijo. —Bella le dice al oído a su esposo.

—De nada mi Bella. —Edward le contesta en un susurro.

Edward la besa, mientras en el cuarto de Ed este se está cambiando pero al tratar de ponerse los zapatos sale de su cuarto y ve a sus padres besándose así que se empieza a reír así que abraza a sus padres y Edward le ayuda a ponerse sus zapatos, cuando ya está listo baja con su mochila a desayunar con sus primos y Renesmee, al verlos se pone un poco triste al saber que él iba a estar en primer año mientras que sus primos estarían en primero de secundaria y su hermana en segundo de secundaria, al verlo poner una cara triste Renesmee le dice.

—Ed no te preocupes harás muchos amigos. —Renesmee le dice a su hermano para que no se pusiera triste.

—Pero yo quiero estar con ustedes. —Ed le contesta a su hermana.

—No te preocupes Ed. —Ali le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

—Además nosotros no estaremos lejos. —Jas le dice a Ed.

—Si Ed harás muchos amigos nuevos. —Rose le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

—Si Ed. —Em le dice a Ed.

—Además no vas a estar sólo. —Bella le dice a su hijo sirviéndole el desayuno.

—Pero si no conozco a nadie mami. —Ed le contesta a su mamá tomando su tostada.

—Claro que si Ed. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

— ¿A quién? —Pregunta Ed después de haber comido su tostada.

—Van a estar Mike, Jack, Erin, Angie y Mili. —Bella le contesta su hijo.

—No quiero estar con ellos, además Mike siempre me molesta. —Ed le dice a su madre.

Después de desayunar Edward y Bella fueron a dejar a sus hijos a la escuela pero Ed no se quería bajar del carro así que Edward le hizo cosquillas y le recordó su promesa, cuando se fueron sus padres Ed vio a Mili, Angie, Erin, Jack y Mike, así que se fue con sus amigos los seis niños entraron a su salón y se pusieron a jugar entre ellos, Ed se la estaba pasando muy bien hasta que llego la hora de Educación Física cuando entro vio a su tío Emmett se puso muy feliz al ver a su tío Emmett, cuando empezaron a jugar Ed vio como Mike estaba molestando a Mili así que Ed se acerco.

—Déjala en paz Mike. —Ed le dice a Mike enojado.

—No quiero. —Mike le contesta a Ed.

Así que Ed le da un golpe a Mike en la cara así que los dos pequeño niños empiezan a pelearse, Mili al verlos pelearse va con Emmett.

—Profesor Cullen, Ed y Mike se están peleando. —Mili le dice a Emmett.

— ¿Dónde Mili? —Emmett le pregunta a Mili.

Mili le señala en donde los dos pequeños se están golpeando así que Emmett los separa, al separarlos ve que Mike le sangra la nariz y luego ve a Ed que está sangrando de su boca así que Emmett los manda a los dos a la dirección.

Cuando estaban en la dirección Ed y Mike pasaron con el director que era Ben, al ver a Mike le dijo.

—Mike tendré que hablarles a tus padres. —Ben le dice al pequeño Mike.

—Si lo sé tío Ben. —Mike le contesta a Ben.

—Mike aquí soy director Ben. —Ben le regaña al pequeño Mike.

—Si director Ben. —Mike responde.

Mike se sale de la oficina del director así que Ed se le queda viendo a Ben, este lo ve y le sonríe.

—Bien tú debes de ser Edward no es así. —Ben le dice a Ed viéndolo.

—EJ. —Ed le responde un poco nervioso.

—Oh lo siento. —Ben le contesta sonriéndole.

—Va a llamar a Carlisle. —Ed viendo a Ben.

—No lo hare EJ, pero si tengo que hablar a tu casa para que venga alguien. —Ben le dice a Ed.

—Está bien director Ben. —Ed le contesta viendo al piso.

Unos minutos más tarde Ed estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la dirección con sus cosas cuando ve que entran sus padres al verlos se asusto, cuando llegaron Edward y Bella pasaron a la oficina al ver a Ben este les regala una sonrisa a los dos.

—Hola Bella y Edward. —Ben saluda a sus viejos amigos.

—Hola Ben. —Bella saluda a Ben.

—Hola Ben. —Edward saluda a Ben.

—No sabía que eras el director. —Bella le comenta a su a Ben.

—Si así es, así que debo suponer que EJ es su hijo no es así. —Ben les contesta a sus amigos viéndolos.

—Así es Ben, pero quien te dijo. —Edward le pregunta a su amigo de la preparatoria.

—Ángela es mi esposa así que ella me dijo todo. —Ben les dice.

— ¿Pero pensé que Ángela se había casado con Eric? —Bella le pregunta a Ben.

—Así fue pero tuvieron problemas cuando Ángela se embarazo de las niñas así que dejo a Eric y se caso conmigo antes de tener a las niñas. —Ben les cuenta a sus amigos y sonríe.

—Vaya Ángela no me lo dijo. —Bella dice viéndolo.

Los tres se ponen a hablar acerca de lo ocurrido con Ed, el cual se había puesto nervioso al ver llegar a sus padres cuando salieron de la oficina vio que no estaban enojados así que tomo su mochila y los siguió de cerca, cuando estuvieron en el carro Ed.

—No están enojados ¿verdad? —Ed les dijo.

—No hijito hiciste lo correcto. —Bella le sonríe a su pequeño.

—Así es hijo. —Edward le sonríe a su hijo.

— ¿Enserio? —Ed les pregunta a sus padres.

—Sí. —Bella le contesta a su hijo.

—Claro que sí. —Edward le contesta a su niño.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cullen Ed vio que estaba su abuelita Esme en el jardín así que entro a la casa corriendo a dejar su mochila y salió al jardín a ayudar a Esme, al verlo Esme lo saludo.

—Hola EJ, pensé que estabas en la escuela. —Esme saluda a su nieto viéndolo.

—Hola abuelita, si pero un chico estaba molestando a Mili así que le pegue y él a mí así que el director nos mando a casa a los dos. —Ed le comenta a Esme.

Así que Ed se puso a ayudarle a Esme a arreglar el jardín hasta que llegaron sus primos y su hermana, cuando lo vieron Ed les conto lo sucedido con Mike y Mili, cuando acabaron de comer Ed se puso a jugar con sus video juegos hasta que llegaron Sam, Emily, Mili, Seth, Sami y Jacob, al ver a Mili esta le dio un abrazo a Ed el cual se lo correspondió.

—Gracias EJ. —Sam le agradece a Ed.

—De nada Sam. —Ed le contesta sonriendo.

Así que los dos niños se ponen a jugar con Seth y Sami en el patio mientras que los adultos se ponían a hablar de lo sucedido en la escuela, cuando los dos pequeños se cansan entran a la casa y van a la cocina ahí ven a Esme las cual les da un vaso a los dos pequeños de limonada así que los dos cuando se la acaban van al cuarto de Ed a hacer su tarea ayudándose mutuamente, cuando acaban los dos niños van a la sala a ver televisión con los demás y se quedan dormidos los dos pequeños en el sofá Mili recostada en el hombro de Ed y el recostado en el hombro de Mili.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: El primer amor de Ed.

Habían pasado 9 años Ed ya tenía 16 años y había empezado el instituto junto con sus cuatro mejores amigos, pero él no sabía lo que sentía por su mejor amiga ese sentimiento no lo había sentido hasta ese primer día de instituto.

Era un día lluvioso en Forks, Ed se había parado más temprano de lo normal él ya se había puesto a hacer su desayuno cuando escucho las voces provenientes de la puerta trasera de la sala así que se asoma.

—Bienvenidos a casa. —Ed saluda a su familia sonriéndoles.

— ¿EJ? —Bella pregunta sorprendida de ver a su hijo despierto.

—Hola mamá. —Ed saluda a su madre sonriendo.

—Te despertaste temprano. —Edward le dice a su hijo viéndolo como preparaba su desayuno.

—Jijijijiji es que tengo que pasar por Mili y es el primer día del instituto. —Ed le contesta haciendo su desayuno.

—No puedo creer lo tanto que has crecido EJ. —Esme comenta viendo a su nieto como todo un adolescente.

—Jijijiji gracias abuelita. —Ed le contesta sonriéndole.

—Y pensar que hace unos años tenías 6 años y eras muy travieso. —Alice comenta viendo a su sobrino; Ed se empieza a reír luego ve a Carlisle y le sonríe.

—EJ se te hará tarde para el instituto. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto viendo el reloj de la cocina.

—Maldición. —Ed dice en voz alta.

—EJ. —Edward regañando a su hijo.

—Lo siento papá, me tengo que ir regresare después de que acabe el instituto. —Ed se mete a la boca dos tostadas y tomas sus cosas y sale al patio corriendo.

Ed se sube a su cuatrimoto mas remodelada y se va a La Push, al llegar a la casa de Mili le toca con la bocina al ver a Mili salir de la casa le da un casco color rosa y él se pone su casco color negro y al arranca la cuatrimoto escuchan la voz de Sam.

—Usen los cascos los dos y tengan cuidado. —Sam les grita a los dos chicos.

—Si Sam. —Ed le contesta a Sam.

—Si papá. —Mili le contesta a su padre.

Los dos chicos se van al instituto al llegar Ed deja la cuatrimoto cerca del M3 de su tía Rosalie, cuando entran por su horarios ven a sus tres amigos.

—Hola chicos. —Ed saluda a sus amigos.

—Hola Ed, Mili. —Erin saluda a los recién llegados.

—Hola Ed, Mili. —Angie saluda a los dos recién llegados.

—Hola Ed, Mili. —Jack saluda a sus dos amigos.

—Hola chicos. —Mili saluda a sus amigos.

Los cinco chicos revisan sus horarios y ven que les toca las mayorías de las clases juntos, Ed, Mili y Jack van a su primera clase de Literatura, al llegar al salón Ed ve a Mike el cual saluda a Mili y a su hermano Ed al verlo lo ignora así que los tres chicos se sientan hasta atrás, cuando acaba la clase se van a la clase de Trigonometría al llegar al salón se encuentran con Erin y Angie, así que los cinco se sientan juntos, cuando entra el profesor Maner se presenta ante toda la clase y comienza a dar su clase Ed veía de reojo a Mili pero él no sabía por qué desde que había pasado las vacaciones de verano con Mili en La Push había estado sintiendo un nuevo sentimiento por su mejor amiga pero también le atraía mucho su sangre pero el trataba de disimularlo, al término de la clase Ed decidió ir a ver a su tío Emmett el cual se encontraba en el gym de la escuela.

—Hola profesor Cullen. —Ed saluda a su tío con el tono de voz en broma.

—Hola EJ. —Emmett saluda a su sobrino sonriéndole.

Los dos se pusieron a hablar hasta que Ed se despidió de Emmett y se fue al comedor al entrar fue por su almuerzo y se sentó con sus amigos, Ed estaba comiendo su almuerzo cuando escucho la voz de Mike.

—Oye Cullen. —Mike le grita a Ed.

—Si dime Mike. —Ed le dice sonriéndole con una cara de mala gana.

—Más te vale que no te acerques a Mili ¿entendiste Cullen? —Mike le advierte a Ed.

—No creo que eso sea posible Newton. —Ed le dice con un tono de voz de mala gana.

Mike le iba a pegar a Ed cuando llega Mili y se sienta junto a Ed, al termino del almuerzo Ed, Mili y Jack se van a Biología, al llegar ven al profesor Banner, Ed veía de reojo a Mili ya que ella se había sentado junto a él, al término de la clase se fueron al gym Ed se fue a los vestidores de hombre y se puso su uniforme, al salir vio a Mili y Mike, este segundo le estaba gritando al verlo Ed se lanzo contra Mike y le empezó a dar una golpiza, Emmett llega a separarlos así que los manda a los dos a la oficina del director, al llegar Ed ve a su tía Rosalie ahí así que no la voltea a ver y entra a la oficina del director Ben.

—Bien a que dedo su visita jóvenes. —Ben viendo a los dos chicos.

—Director Ben el idiota de Cullen se me lanzo y me empezó a golpear sin ninguna razón. —Mike empieza a acusar a Ed.

—Y bien EJ algo que decir. —Ben viendo a Ed.

—Si, por que el idiota de Newton le estaba gritando a Mili. —Ed se defiende.

—Pero a ti eso no te incumbe Cullen. —Mike le grita a Ed.

—Si me incumbe Newton porque Mili es mi mejor amiga. —Ed le grita a Mike.

—Bien quiero que los dos vayan por sus cosas y se queden sentados en las sillas de afuera hasta que vengan sus padres. —Ben les dice enojado a los dos chicos.

Los dos chicos salen de la oficina y van por sus cosas, al regresar a la dirección Ed ve a sus padres ahí así que pone su vista en el piso y escucha la voz de Ben.

—EJ ya te puede retirar. —Ben le dice a Ed.

—Si director Ben. —Ed le contesta viendo al piso.

Ed iba detrás de sus padres, al llegar al estacionamiento Ed se dirigió a su cuatrimoto y vio de reojo a sus padres así que escucha la voz de su padre.

— ¿Algo que tengas que decirnos EJ? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo.

—No creo que el director Ben ya les dijo todo no. —Ed le contesta un poco molesto.

—Si así es. —Edward le contesta viendo a su hijo.

—Podemos irnos a casa y hablar de esto allí. —Ed les dice un poco molesto por lo que había sucedido.

—Si hijo. —Bella dice un poco preocupada por su niño.

Ed arranca su cuatrimoto y se adelanta, al llegar a la mansión Cullen ve a sus abuelos en el porche al verlos Ed apaga el motor de su cuatrimoto y les sonríe a los dos.

—EJ pensé que estarías en el instituto. —Carlisle dice sorprendido de ver a su nieto.

—Una pequeña pelea. —Ed le contesta a su abuelo.

— ¿Estas bien EJ? —Esme le pregunta a su nieto preocupada.

—Si abuela Esme. —Ed le contesta suspirando.

Ed entra a la casa y ve a sus primos los pasa de largo y se encierra en su cuarto, mientras en el porche Carlisle ve llegar a Edward y Bella este se les acerca.

— ¿Qué le paso a EJ? —Carlisle les pregunta.

—Tuvo una pelea de nuevo con Newton. —Edward le contesta a su padre.

—Oh vaya. —Esme viendo por donde se fue Ed.

—Si, no puedo creer que apenas empezó el instituto y ya tiene problemas. —Bella dice un poco frustrada.

—Tranquila Bella, hablare con él. —Edward le acaricia la mejilla a su esposa.

Edward entra a la casa y ve a sus sobrinos los cuales le señalan al segundo piso, así que Edward va a la habitación de su hijo.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —Ed pensando.

—Edward Jacob Carlisle Culle Swan yo no haría eso si fuera tú y ábreme la puerta. —Edward le dice a su hijo advirtiéndole.

Ed le abre la puerta a su padre así que lo ve, Edward ve que los ojos de su hijo están de color negro así que le dice.

— ¿Quieres ir de caza EJ? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo.

—Si papá podría ir también mi abuelo Carlisle. —Ed le dice a su padre.

—Solo pregúntale. —Edward le dice a su hijo viéndolo.

—Ok. —Ed responde.

Ed y Edward bajan a la sala y ven a Carlisle esperándolos en la puerta principal al verlos los saluda con una sonrisa Ed se sale disparado por la puerta principal detrás de él van Edward y Carlisle; al verlos salir nadie les dice nada, cuando llegan a un claro ven unos venados así que Ed caza al macho y más grande, Carlisle al ver como cazaba su nieto ve a Edward el cual le dice.

—Él te ve como a un segundo padre. —Edward le dice lo que piensa su hijo de Carlisle.

—Vaya no me lo esperaba. —Carlisle sorprendido.

—Él te ve así desde la última vez que se quedo contigo y Esme. —Edward le comenta a Carlisle.

—Vaya eso fue ya hace un buen tiempo, pero por que ha decidido venir de caza. —Carlisle le dice a Edward.

—Es por otra cosa un poco más delicada. —Edward le dice a Carlisle.

Ed los ve así que se limpia la sangre de la boca y se acerca a ellos, cuando está enfrente de su padre y su abuelo Ed baja su mirada al piso.

—Abuelo Carlisle ¿Cómo te sentiste al oler la sangre de mi abuelita Esme? —Ed le pregunta a Carlisle.

—Fue lo más rico que pude oler en toda mi vida, era como si su sangre me llamara. —Carlisle le cuenta a Ed.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste al oler la sangre de mamá? —Ed le pregunta a su padre.

—Al principio fue un poco difícil pero después que entendí que no podía separarme de ella pude sentirme más feliz de lo que estaba. —Edward le cuenta a su hijo, Edward ve a su hijo así que le lee los pensamientos a su hijo.

—Así que eso es lo que me pasa con Mili. —Ed pensando.

—Así que estas sintiendo algo por Mili, EJ. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Eh pues eso creo. —Ed dice nervioso.

Edward ve como su hijo se sonroja así que le da un pequeño golpe en su hombro, Ed voltea a ver a su padre el cual le sonríe luego ve a su abuelo Carlisle el cual también le sonríe.

—Me prometen no decirle a nadie y mucho menos a Mili o a Sam. —Ed les dice.

—Claro hijo. —Edward le contesta a su hijo.

—Claro EJ. —Carlisle le contesta sonriéndole a su nieto.

Los tres regresan a la mansión Cullen cuando llegan al rio Ed ve a Sam, Emily y Mili en la entrada al ver a Ed, Mili corre hacia él, Ed al sentir el abrazo de Mili se sonroja luego ve a Sam así que se trata de separar pero no puede así que se rinde, cuando deja de abrazarlo Mili le sonríe a Ed el cual le sonríe con su sonrisa habitual, cuando los adultos entran Ed ve a Mili.

—Mili te quiero enseñar un lugar. —Ed le dice a Mili sonriendo.

—Ok EJ. —Mili le responde la sonrisa.

Ed la carga en sus brazos y empieza a correr Mili lo abraza, cuando se para Ed ve a Mili que lo está abrazando le dice.

—Ya llegamos Mili. —Ed le susurra al oído a Mili.

Mili abre los ojos y ve un claro lleno de flores, Ed al ver la reacción de Mili le sonríe y se sienta en el piso Mili lo imita, Ed al verla junto a él le dice.

—Este es el claro al que mi padre trajo a mi madre cuando era humana. —Ed le cuenta a Mili.

—Vaya es muy bonito EJ. —Mili sorprendida por lo hermoso que es el claro.

Los dos chicos se ven de reojo cuando Ed ya le iba a confesar lo que sentía por ella, Ed escucha unos sonidos extraños así que se puso de pie enfrente de Mili en defensa, enfrente de los dos aparecen dos enormes lobos Ed al verlos le dijo a Mili.

—Mili ¿los conoces? —Ed le pregunta a Mili.

—No EJ. —Mili le contesta negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Ed les pregunta a los lobos.

Ed solamente ve como los dos grandes lobos de color obscuro se van acercando a los dos enseñando los dientes.

—Mili vete de aquí. —Ed le dice a Mili.

—No me iré sin ti EJ. —Mili le contesta a Ed.

Ed la empuja hacia los arbustos más cercanos, Mili lo voltea a ver así que ve como los dos lobos empiezan a rodear a Ed así que Mili se transforma en lobo de color gris obscuro y sale corriendo en dirección a la mansión Cullen.

—Edward, EJ está en problemas. —Mili pensando.

Mili le enseña a los dos lobos, al llegar a la puerta principal Mili es recibida por Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Jacob, Seth y Carlisle, cuando sale de fase Emily le lleva ropa a su hija y sale corriendo en dirección a su padre transformado en lobo se le empiezan a salir lagrimas.

—Papá por favor ayuda a EJ. —Mili le pide a su padre en sollozos.

—No te preocupes hija eso haremos, nos encargaremos de esos lobos. —Edward le responde por Sam.

Mili ve a Edward este le sonríe así que los cuatro vampiros y los tres licántropos salen corriendo de ahí en dirección al claro, al llegar ven a Ed con heridas pero enfrente de él a los dos lobos obscuros, Ed al ver a su padre y a los demás enfrente de él se cae al suelo por las heridas, Carlisle se acerca a Ed y lo revisa.

—Emmett y Jasper necesito su ayuda. —Carlisle les habla a los dos, Emmett y Jasper no se mueven del lado de Edward.

—Vayan con Carlisle, yo y los lobos nos encargaremos. —Edward les dice a sus hermanos.

—Vaya y yo que quería una buena pelea. —Emmett dice un poco decepcionado.

—Está bien Edward. —Jasper acepta lo que le dice Edward, Emmett carga con cuidado a Ed el cual ve a su padre.

—Ten cuidado papá son muy rápidos para ser unos licántropos. —Ed le advierte a su padre.

—Lo tendremos hijo. —Edward le contesta.

Los cuatro vampiros se van a la mansión Cullen, a Ed le costaba respirar por las heridas que seguían sangrando cuando llegan al rio Emmett ve a los demás en el porche se detiene y ve a Ed.

—EJ resiste un poco ya casi llegamos. —Emmett le susurra a su sobrino.

—Si tío Emmett. —Ed le susurra contestándole.

Al llegar con los demás Bella se acerco a su hijo al verlo herido se asusto así que Emmett lo subió al despacho de Carlisle y lo coloco en el sofá con cuidado todos se salieron del despacho de Carlisle, unos minutos después Carlisle sale de su despacho y deja pasar sólo a Bella, al entrar Bella ve a su hijo acostado en el sofá con suero y con una bolsa de sangre, Ed al ver a su madre le sonríe con la misma sonrisa de su padre.

—Estoy bien mamá. —Ed le sonríe a su madre.

—Gracias a dios y no vuelvas a pelear con lobos que no conoces. —Bella regaña a su hijo.

—Lo hice para proteger a Mili, lo siento mamá. —Ed le contesta a su madre.

—No te preocupes hijo, lo hiciste por amor. —Bella le sonríe a su hijo.

—Pero mamá como sabes eso. —Ed sorprendido por lo que dice su madre.

—EJ soy tu madre. —Bella le contesta a su hijo.

Ed se sonroja en eso siente que le da un beso en su frente, en eso entra Edward al verlo Bella lo abraza y Ed le dice.

— ¿Que sucedió con los lobos? —Ed le pregunta a su padre.

—Ya nos encargamos de ellos, pero eran unos hombre lobos reales. —Edward le explica a su hijo.

—Que pero que estaban haciendo aquí. —Bella se sorprende por lo que dice su esposo.

—Al parecer querían ver a los licántropos de por aquí. —Edward le contesta a su esposa.

—Pero por que nos los encontramos Mili y yo y nos atacaron. —Ed le pregunta a su padre.

—Al parecer siguieron el olor de Mili y al verte ahí junto a ella pensaron que la matarías. —Edward le explica a su hijo el actuar de los lobos.

—Eso no lo haría por nada del mundo. —Ed dice en voz alta.

—Tranquilo EJ. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

Ed se tranquiliza tocan a la puerta y se asoma Mili, Ed al verla se sonroja Edward y Bella al verla le sonríen así que la dejan pasar y Edward y Bella se salen del despacho de Carlisle, al estar solos los dos Ed la ve y le dice.

—Estas bien Mili. —Ed preocupado por Mili.

—Si EJ y tu. —Mili preocupada por Ed.

—Estoy bien Mili. —Ed le responde sonriéndole, los dos se sonrojan así que Ed toma aire.

—Mili me gustas mucho. —Ed le dice todo rojo.

Mili al escuchar eso se abalanza a los brazos de Ed, este no sabe qué hacer así que solo toma con sus manos la cara de Mili y la besa los dos se besan apasionadamente, cuando se separan escuchan unos gritos.

—Siiiiiii así se hace EJ. —Em gritando.

—Ya era hora EJ. —Jas gritando.

—Vaya hasta que te decidiste EJ. —Ali gritando.

—Bien hecho EJ. —Rose gritando.

—Así se hace hermanito. —Renesmee gritando.

Ed abre la puerta del despacho de Carlisle y ve a sus primos y a su hermana.

—Ustedes no deberían de entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás. —Ed les dice enojado y gritándoles.

Mili lo voltea hacia ella y lo vuelve a besar así que los dos escuchan los chiflidos de Em y Jas y los aplausos de Rose, Ali y Renesmee.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: El juego en contra de Mike.

Había pasado una semana desde que Ed se había enfrentado a los hombre lobos y se había estado recuperando de sus heridas, pero también había estado con Mili desde que la beso los dos se la pasaban todas las tardes juntos pero en las mañanas Ed se la pasaba jugando con sus video juegos con sus primos y Jacob, cuando sus heridas estuvieran recuperadas Ed regresaría al instituto.

Era un día lluvioso en Forks Ed se había despertado temprano, al bajar a la sala no vio a nadie de su familia así que se fue a la cocina allí vio a Carlisle sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, Carlisle al sentir la presencia de Ed le sonrió así que su nieto le corresponde la sonrisa.

—Buenos días abuelito Carlisle. —Ed saluda a Carlisle.

—Buenos días EJ, te paraste temprano. —Carlisle saluda a su nieto.

—Jijijiji si es que hoy voy a ir por Mili para irnos al instituto. —Ed le comenta a su abuelo.

—Se ve que ya estas recuperado. —Carlisle viendo a su nieto.

—Si así es. —Ed sonriéndole a Carlisle.

—Ten debes de dar esto en el instituto. —Carlisle le entrega un papel a Ed.

—Gracias abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le agradece a su abuelo.

Ed ve el reloj de la pared de la cocina así que toma el pan tostado y se lo mete a la boca, sale corriendo a su cuarto toma su mochila y baja las escaleras pero en eso escucha las voces de su familia así que se asoma a la sala.

—Bienvenidos, me voy regreso cuando acaben las clases. —Ed los saluda y se despide de su familia.

Ed sale corriendo con el pan tostado en la boca se sube a su cuatrimoto la enciende y se va a La Push cuando esta cerca de la casa de Mili ve a un lobo color arena así que le sonríe, cuando llega a la casa de Mili el lobo color arena se le acerca así que Ed le da una palmadita en el lomo se termina el pan tostado y le dice.

—Hola Seth, ya estoy mejor. —Ed saluda al lobo.

Ed toca a la puerta de la casa y le abre Mili al verlo ahí lo abraza y lo besa Ed se sonroja pero en eso ve adentro de la casa a Sam y Emily viéndolos a los dos Ed se pone como tomate en eso siente como Mili lo jala de la mano para que se vayan Ed va detrás de ella le da su casco rosa y Ed se iba a pone su casco negro cuando se lo iba a poner Mili lo besa de nuevo, pero son detenidos por la voz de Sam.

—Hey dejen de hacer eso. —Sam los regaña.

—Déjalos Sam, será mejor que se apresuren chicos o llegaran tarde al instituto. —Emily regaña a Sam y despide a los chicos.

Ed se pone su casco y arranca la cuatrimoto se sube siente como Mili lo abraza así que acelera, cuando van saliendo de la reserva Ed y Mili ven a Seth y Jacob cerca de la salida de la reserva así que los dos chicos les sonríen así que Ed decide acelerar más rápido cuando ve que Jacob también empieza a correr lo más rápido así que Ed sigue acelerando hasta que salen a la carretera y dejan a Jacob atrás, al llegar al instituto Ed deja la cuatrimoto cerca del Jeep de su tío Emmett, al entrar ven a Jack, Angie y Erin así que los saludan.

—Hola chicos. —Ed saluda a sus amigos.

—EJ hola. —Jack lo saluda.

—Bienvenido EJ. —Erin lo saluda.

—Hola EJ. —Angie lo saluda.

Los cinco chicos se ponen a platicar en el pasillo pero antes de que entraran a clase Ed saca el papel que Carlisle le había dado así que se disculpa con sus amigos pero Jack lo acompaña ya que necesitaba ir a la dirección, cuando llegan a la oficina Ed le da el papel a la secretaria y Jack le da otro papel así que los dos chicos salen de la dirección y Jack le dice.

—Así que EJ, tú y Mili eh. —Jack le dice a su amigo.

—Pero Jack como sabes eso. —Ed le pregunta a su amigo.

—Oh vamos EJ desde que salimos de secundaria lo sabía. —Jack le contesta a su amigo recordando su secundaria.

—Así que se me notaba mucho. —Ed le dice un poco avergonzado.

—Si EJ, así que si están juntos eh. —Jack le contesta a su amigo sonriéndole.

—Si, como lo sabes Jack. —Ed le contesta a su amigo sonriéndole.

—Es que desde el primer día que faltaste vi a Mili diferente como si estuviera más feliz de lo habitual o pero también te tengo que decir que mi idiota hermano Mike trato de quitarte tu lugar en Biología pero Mili después de que se dio cuenta me pidió que le dijera al profesor Banner que se sentía mal. —Jack le comenta a Ed.

—Así que Mili no entraba a la clase de Biología. —Ed le dice extrañado a Jack.

—Si así es EJ. —Jack le dice a Ed.

Los dos chicos siguen platicando hasta que comienza la clase de Literatura al terminar la clase Ed y Mili van a la clase de Trigonometría, cuando entra el profesor Manner ve a Ed así que dice.

—Bienvenido joven Cullen. —Manner le dice a Ed.

—Gracias profesor Manner. —Ed le contesta sonriendo.

—Bien espero que venga preparado para un examen. —Manner le dice a Ed.

—Noooooo. —Los alumnos se quejan.

Al terminar la clase Ed y sus amigos se van al comedor por su almuerzo, Ed iba de la mano de Mili al llegar a la fila del almuerzo vio como Mike y sus amigos se le quedaban viendo así que los ignoro así que cuando tienen su almuerzo se van a su mesa de siempre pero cuando Ed se sienta Mike se acerca a él.

—Te espero en la salida Cullen. —Mike le dice al oído a Ed, Ed lo ignora así que sigue con su almuerzo cuando Jack se acerca a Ed.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermano? —Jack le pregunta.

—Solo que me veía en la salida. —Ed le dice sin importancia.

—EJ debes de saber que si mis padres vuelven a saber que Mike se metió en problemas le quitaran su coche por un mes. —Jack le dice a Ed.

—No te preocupes Jack no iré. —Ed le dice a Jack tranquilo.

—Oye EJ y como esta Renesmee. —Erin le pregunta a Ed.

—Si EJ, se supone que entraría a la universidad y junto con Jacob y tus primos. —Angie le comenta a Ed.

—Si así es pero Renesmee no quiere que papá le pague la escuela a Jacob. —Ed contesta riendo.

—Entonces a cual universidad va a ir. —Erin le pregunta.

—Pues van a ir a la de Alaska aunque a papá no le gusta la idea. —Ed le comenta.

—Vaya. —Angie sorprendida.

—Wow. —Erin dice.

Al terminar su almuerzo fueron a su siguiente clase, Ed al entrar al aula de Biología vio al profesor Banner.

—Vaya qué bueno que ya está con nosotros joven Cullen. —Banner le dice a Ed.

—Gracias profesor Banner. —Ed le contesta sonriendo.

—Espero que usted y la señorita Uley se hayan puesto al corriente en mi materia. —Banner les dice a los dos chicos.

—Claro que si profesor Banner, gracias a la ayuda de Jack. —Mili le contesta sonriendo.

Así empezó la clase hasta que alguien abre la puerta del aula, Ed ve a su tío Emmett.

—Profesor Banner necesito a EJ con sus cosas. —Emmett le dice al profesor Banner.

—Oh está bien profesor Cullen, EJ puedes salir con tus cosas. —Banner le contesta a Emmett, Ed ve de reojo a Mili y toma sus cosas así que sale junto a Emmett.

— ¿Qué sucede tío Emmett? —Ed le pregunta a Emmett con sus pensamientos.

—Van a llegar unas visitas y quieren verte a ti. —Emmett le contesta a su sobrino.

—Son ellos. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos a Emmett.

—No, son unos amigos que nos ayudaron algún tiempo atrás cuando tú apenas tenias 6 años, así que creo que no los recuerdas. —Emmett le contesta a Ed.

— ¿Estas seguro? —Ed con sus pensamientos.

—Claro EJ, no deberías de desconfiar de Alice. —Emmett le dice sonriendo.

Emmett y Ed salen al estacionamiento Ed ya iba en dirección de su cuatrimoto pero Emmett lo empuja hacia el Jeep así que Ed lo ve con mala cara.

—Oh vamos EJ no desconfíes tanto de mi. —Emmett le dice divertido.

—Tranquilo EJ si le hace algo a tu cuatrimoto yo me hare cargo de arreglarla. —Rosalie le dice a su sobrino.

—Está bien tía Rosalie, pero tío Emmett me tienes que prometer que nada malo le pasara. —Ed le dice advirtiéndole a Emmett.

—Claro EJ. —Emmett le contesta.

Ed se sube al carro junto con Rosalie, en el camino Ed venía muy pensativo así que voltea a ver a su tía Rosalie y le sonríe, al llegar a la mansión Cullen Ed se baja del carro y escucha el sonido de las llantas de su cuatrimoto Ed voltea y ve que su cuatrimoto está llena de lodo así que ve a su tío Emmett.

—Tío Emmett que le hiciste a mi cuatrimoto. —Ed le dice gritándole muy enojado.

—Oh vamos EJ pase por un charco así que se ensucio. —Emmett le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

Ed ve a su tío Emmett con la misma mirada que ponía su padre cuando se enojaba con alguien así que voltea a ver a su tía Rosalie.

—A mí no me veas EJ. —Rosalie le dice a Ed.

—Vamos EJ fue un accidente, además no fue mi intensión. —Emmett le dice sonriendo a su sobrino.

—Entonces les diré a mis abuelitos. —Ed le dice serio a Emmett.

—No EJ. —Emmett le ruega a Ed.

—Abuelito Carlisle, abuelita Esme. —Ed gritando.

Esme y Carlisle salen de la casa se quedan en el porche Ed al verlos va corriendo a su lado, Esme al ver a su nieto le sonríe así que Ed le regresa la sonrisa, Carlisle ve a Ed.

— ¿Qué sucede EJ? —Carlisle le pregunta a su nieto.

—Mi tío Emmett mancho mi cuatrimoto y me prometió que no le iba a pasar nada y ahora no quiere limpiarla. —Ed acusa a Emmett.

—Emmett si le hiciste esa promesa a EJ debes cumplirla. —Esme le dice a su hijo.

—Pero Esme. —Emmett trata de defenderse.

—Emmett ya escuchaste a Esme. —Carlisle le dice a Emmett serio.

—Está bien Carlisle. —Emmett resignado.

Ed le sonríe a Carlisle y a Esme luego ve a Emmett con una sonrisa malévola así que entra a la casa con sus abuelitos al entrar ve en la sala a sus primos y a sus tíos Alice y Jasper al no ver a sus padres Alice le dice.

—Tus padres fueron por ropa a la cabaña no tardan en llegar. —Alice le dice a su sobrino.

—Gracias tía Alice. —Ed le agradece a su tía Alice.

Ed sube a su cuarto, al entrar sonríe al ver que el antiguo cuarto de su padre que ahora era el suyo seguía estando igual que como lo había dejado su padre Ed se empieza a reír pero en eso escucha la voz de su padre.

—Aun que no entiendo porque lo has dejado así todo este tiempo. —Edward le dice a su hijo desde el marco de la puerta.

—Jijijiji, mamá dice que saque mucho de ti. —Ed le comenta a su padre.

—Si es si lo creo. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriendo.

Edward toma uno de sus viejos CDs y sonríe Ed al ver la sonrisa se acerca a su padre.

—Mamá me dijo que con Debussy la hiciste bailar por primera vez. —Ed le dice a su padre con la misma sonrisa que su padre.

—Jijijiji si así es EJ. —Edward le sonríe a su hijo.

—Pero tu padre es espectacular bailarín. —Bella contesta por su esposo.

— ¡Mamá! —Ed sorprendido.

—Ten EJ ponte esto. —Bella le da una bolsa a su hijo con ropa.

—Sí. —Ed le contesta tomando la bolsa con ropa.

Edward y Bella sale del cuarto su hijo, al estar sólo Ed se puso la ropa al estar cambiado Ed bajo las escaleras y entro a la sala, al entrar se sonrojo al ver cómo le quedaba la camisa.

—Me cambiare la camisa. —Ed dice un poco avergonzado.

—EJ no te atrevas, además a Mili le va a gustar mucho. —Alice le advierte a su sobrino.

—Queeeeeeeeeee no pienso que Mili me vea así. —Ed gritando sorprendido.

—Oh vamos EJ te ves bien. —Em le dice a su primo bromeando.

—Cállate Em. —Ed le dice serio y enojado.

Ya iban a empezar a pelear los dos cuando bajan Edward y Bella, al ver a sus padres Ed le da un puñetazo a Em, el cual se queja bajito en eso Ed escucha las llanta de un carro que había entrado a la calle de los Cullen, Ed ve a su padre el cual le sonríe así que Ed se relaja un poco, cuando llega el carro Ed escucha que se abren las cuatro puertas del carro Ed se queda de pie mientras que Jas, Em, Jasper y Emmett se habían puesto a ver el partido de futbol americano, Rosalie, Alice, Ali y Rose estaban viendo unas revistas Ed seguía atento a lo que hacían las persona que habían llegado al escuchar que tocan Esme y Carlisle van a abrirles a los recién llegados Ed cierra sus ojos.

—Hola Tanya. —Carlisle saluda a Tanya.

—Hola Carlisle, Esme. —Tanya saluda a Carlisle y Esme.

—Hola Kate. —Carlisle saluda a Kate.

—Hola Carlisle, Esme. —Kate saluda a Carlisle y Esme.

—Hola Garrett. —Carlisle saluda a Garrett.

—Hola Carlisle, Esme. —Garrett saluda a Carlisle y Esme.

—Hola Eleazar. —Carlisle saluda a Eleazar.

—Hola Carlisle, Esme. —Eleazar saluda a Carlisle y Esme.

—Hola Carmen. —Carlisle saluda a Carmen.

—Hola Carlisle, Esme. —Carmen saluda a Carlisle y Esme.

Ed al escuchar que entraban a la casa abrió los ojos y se puso junto a sus padres, al ver entrar a los cinco recién llegados Ed se queda de pie mientras que sus padres saludan a los recién llegados.

—Hola Tanya—Edward saluda a Tanya.

—Hola Edward, Bella. —Tanya saluda a Edward y Bella.

—Hola Kate. —Bella saluda a Kate.

—Hola Edward, Bella. —Kate saluda a Edward y Bella.

—Hola Garrett. —Edward saluda a Garrett.

—Hola Edward, Bella. —Garrett saluda a Edward y Bella.

—Hola Carmen. —Bella saluda a Carmen.

—Hola Edward, Bella. —Carmen saluda a Edward y Bella.

—Hola Eleazar. —Edward saluda a Eleazar.

—Hola Edward, Bella. —Eleazar saluda a Edward y Bella.

Ed observa detenidamente a los cinco visitantes pero en eso ve que se le quedan viendo así que Ed ve a sus padres al ver que sus padres le sonríen Ed les sonríe a los visitantes, pero en eso ve que una de las mujeres se le acerca.

—Vaya así que este es el pequeño EJ. —Tanya dice viendo a Ed.

—Vaya si que ha crecido. —Kate sorprendida de ver tan grande a Ed.

—Si, se ve que es de la misma estatura que Edward. —Garrett viendo a Ed.

—Hola pequeño EJ. —Carmen lo saluda.

Ed ve a los visitantes así que siente más confianza pero en eso voltea a ver a su tío Jasper y también a su primo Jas los cuales le sonríen Ed les devuelve la sonrisa así que pone su mirada de nuevo en los visitantes.

—Hola mi nombre es Edward Jacob Carlisle Cullen Swan. —Ed se presenta formalmente.

—Vaya si que te pareces mucho a tu padre EJ. —Tanya le comenta a Ed.

—Muchas gracias. —Ed le contesta.

—EJ porque no le dices a Renesmee que ya llegaron las visitas. —Edward le pide a su hijo.

—Claro papá. —Ed le sonríe.

— ¿Pero cómo lo va a hacer Edward? —Eleazar le pregunta a Edward.

—Supongo que ya no te acuerdas de su don Eleazar. —Edward le contesta.

Eleazar se queda viendo a Ed pero este le sonríe y en eso Eleazar ve que como Ed cierra los ojos y se concentra hasta que los vuelve a abrir, unos minutos después se escucha que suena el celular de Ed.

—Esa debe de ser Nessie. —Ed sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ed toma su celular pero les hace señas para que todos estén en silencio así que lo contesta pero le pone el altavoz y se escucha la voz de Renesmee decirle.

—Que quieres EJ. —Renesmee le dice enfadada a Ed.

—Oh lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero papá quiere que regreses a casa. —Ed le contesta con su tono de voz burlón.

—Pues dile que Jake y yo no vamos a ir porque estamos ocupados. —Renesmee le dice.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. —Edward regaña a su hija.

—Oh por dios EJ date por muerto cuando llegue. —Renesmee le dice enojada a su hermano.

—Oh enserio y que me vas a hacer. —Ed le contesta burlándose y riendo.

—Oh si acaba de llamar Sam y le pidió a Jake que pasara por Mili y la llevara a casa. —Renesmee le dice burlonamente.

—No te atrevas RENESMEE. —Ed le grita.

Solo se escucha como Renesmee le cuelga así que Ed ve a su padre el cual le pone una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo pero en eso escucha la voz de Eleazar.

—Vaya chico tienen Edward y Bella, claro que no debería sorprenderme ya que viene de un padre lector de mentes y una madre escudo. —Eleazar muy sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo llamaste a mi madre? —Ed le pregunta a Eleazar enojado.

—EJ. —Edward regaña a su hijo.

—Pero papá. —Ed quiere refutar.

—Es así como se refiere al don de tu madre. —Edward le explica a su hijo.

—Está bien. —Ed un poco desconfiado.

Ed ve a su madre la cual le sonríe así que en eso Ed recuerda lo que le dijo Renesmee así que sube a velocidad vampírica a su cuarto pero no encuentra lo que buscaba así que vuelve a bajar con velocidad vampírica y Edward le dice.

—EJ estabas buscando esto. —Edward con las llaves de la cuatrimoto de Ed viendo a su hijo desde la puerta del cuarto, Edward le lanza sus llaves de su cuatrimoto así que Ed las atrapa Ed ve a su padre.

—Solo por esta vez puedes ir, pero que no vuelva a pasar entendido. —Edward le dice serio a su hijo.

—Sí, gracias papá. —Ed le contesta y baja a velocidad vampírica.

Ed hace una seña de despedida con la cabeza y sale disparado hacia su cuatrimoto se sube y la arranca a toda velocidad sale de allí, mientras en la mansión Cullen Bella ve a Edward el cual le sonríe.

—Espero que no les importe que vengan dos de los lobos. —Bella les dice a los visitantes.

—Así que vendrá ese chico llamado Jacob. —Tanya le contesta a Bella.

—Sí, pero te vas a sorprender por el otro lobo que viene. —Edward le responde a Tanya.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Edward? —Kate le pregunta a Edward.

—Ya lo verán. —Edward solamente le dice sonriendo.

Ed iba más rápido que de costumbre al llegar a la escuela ve que todavía no había llegado el carro de Jacob así que se estaciono en el mismo lugar que siempre y se espero a que tocaran el timbre, cuando suena el timbre Ed ve salir a sus amigos y a Mili del gym así que los espera allí cuando Mili lo ve va corriendo hacia él, Ed la abraza y la besa en los labios pero no se da cuenta que Mike lo está observando desde su carro así que cuando lo ve que besa a Mili se pone de pie y va corriendo hacia Ed, Ed al ver a Mili que lo abraza escucha las llantas del carro de Jacob así que decide besarla, cuando se separa ve que viene Mike corriendo hacia ellos así que aparta a Mili de en medio y siente como Mike le da un golpe en la cara así que Ed lo voltea a ver enfadado pero Mili lo trata de detener pero no puede, al ver eso Jacob y Renesmee se acercan a ellos pero Ed le da un puñetazo a Mike en la cara así que empieza a salirle sangre por la nariz a Mike pero este le regresa el golpe a Ed y le empieza a salir sangre de la frente pero al ponerse de pie Ed es detenido por Jacob y Renesmee, pero en eso Renesmee ve que viene el director Ben.

—Vete de aquí no quiero que manden llamar a papá y mamá. —Renesmee le dice al oído a Ed.

—Está bien, Mili vámonos de aquí. —Ed susurra muy bajito.

Ed se sube a su cuatrimoto Mili lo abraza por atrás así que Ed la arranca y acelera para salir rápido de allí, mientras que Ed y Mili se iban Renesmee y Jacob se fueron al carro pero son detenidos por Ben.

—Señorita Cullen a que debo su visita aquí. —Ben le dice a Renesmee.

—Hola director Ben solo vine por Mili pero creo que mi hermano vino por ella. —Renesmee le responde a Ben sonriendo.

—Pero pensé que tenían un asunto familiar. —Ben le dice a Renesmee.

—Si pero al parecer mi hermano como buen chico decidió venir pero no nos aviso a mí y a Jacob. —Renesmee contesta.

—Oh ya veo. —Ben sorprendido.

Renesmee y Jacob se subieron rápido al carro y se fueron de la escuela, mientras en uno de los semáforos se puso en rojo así que Ed freno muy bruscamente así que Ed se desabrocha la camisa se la da a Mili, al ver que le estaba sangrando la frente Mili se asusta.

—EJ tu frente esta. —Mili le dice asustada a Ed.

—Si Mili lo sé, solo sostenme mi camisa. —Ed le contesta.

—Pero EJ. —Mili le quiere refutar.

—SOLO HASLO MILI. —Ed le grita a Mili, Mili al escucharlo gritarle se asusta así que lo abraza más fuerte a Ed al ver que había asustado a Mili le dice.

—Lo siento Mili. —Ed se trata de disculpar un poco más tranquilo.

—Lo sé EJ. —Mili le contesta a Ed.

Al momento que se pone en verde el semáforo Ed acelera lo más que puede así que cuando llega a la calle de los Cullen Ed no baja la velocidad así que cuando va llegando a la casa se frena bruscamente así que Ed sale disparado contra uno de los arboles cuando se golpea con la frente Mili se asusta más al ver que le empieza a salir más sangre, así que Ed se pone de pie con un poco de dificultad pero en eso ve que junto a Mili esta Carlisle al verlo Ed le sonríe pero pierde el equilibrio y se cae al suelo Carlisle se pone a su lado así que lo carga Esme se pone al lado de Mili y la ayuda a entrar a la casa, cuando entra Carlisle con Ed en brazos a todos les llega el olor de la sangre así que se asoman, Bella al ver a su hijo lleno de sangre va con Carlisle pero la detiene Edward.

—No mi amor, yo me hago cargo. —Edward le dice a su esposa.

— ¿Estas seguro Edward? —Bella le pregunta a su esposo.

—Si. —Edward le contesta a su esposa con una sonrisa, Carlisle y Edward suben al despacho del segundo Ed al ver a su padre le dice.

—Lo siento mucho papá. —Ed trata de disculparse con su padre.

—No te preocupes EJ. —Edward le sonríe a su hijo.

—Pero. —Ed trata de decir algo.

—Recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos. —Edward le recuerda a su hijo de su don.

—Lo siento. —Ed vuelve a disculparse.

Mientras en la sala Esme hace que Mili se siente en el sofá al lado de Ali y Rose para tratar de calmarla, mientras en el despacho de Carlisle, Ed era curado por Carlisle mientras que Edward le tomaba la mano para que controlara el dolor cuando terminaron con Ed, Edward y Carlisle bajaron a la sala, al ver a Mili asustada Ed se acerca a ella y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tranquila Mili estoy bien. —Ed tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

—Eres un idiota EJ. —Mili le dice entre sollozos.

—Si lo sé y lo siento mucho Mili. —Ed se trata de disculpar.

Los dos se siguen abrazando pero en eso escucha la voz de Tanya decirle a Kate.

—Vaya ahora entiendo porque Edward dijo eso. —Tanya le susurra a Kate.

—Si yo también. —Kate le susurra a Tanya.

Ed se empieza a reír bajito así que Mili lo ve y le sonríe con su sonrisa habitual, unas horas después algunos se fueron de caza así que se quedaron en la mansión Cullen los chicos, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar y Carmen.

—Hey chicos quieren jugar futbol americano. —Garrett les dice a los chicos.

—Por supuesto Garrett. —Jas le contesta a Garrett.

—Claro Garrett. —Em contesta feliz.

— ¿Y tú que dice EJ? —Garrett le pregunta a Ed.

—Está bien. —Ed le contesta sonriendo.

Los chicos se ponen a jugar mientras que los demás observan el partido cuando van ganando Garrett y Ed llegan los que se habían ido de caza al acabar de jugar Ed se puso su camisa color azul pero su pantalón de mezclilla estaba totalmente lleno de lodo y rasgado así que sube a cambiarse de pantalón a su cuarto y se pone uno de color azul marino, ya llegada la noche Ed fue a dejar a Mili a La Push en su cuatrimoto en cuanto llegaron a la casa de Mili esta lo besa en los labios pero en eso escuchan un gruñido proveniente de los arbustos así que los dos voltean y ven venir a Sam así que Ed se pone rojo como tomate y Sam les dice.

—No deberían de hacer eso en público y mucho menos en mi presencia. —Sam los regaña a los dos.

—Lo siento papá. —Mili le dice avergonzada a su padre.

—Lo siento Sam. —Ed le dice avergonzado a Sam.

—Sera mejor que regreses EJ. —Sam le dice a Ed.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana Mili. —Ed le dice sonriendo y voltea a ver a Mili.

—Sí EJ. —Mili le contesta sonriendo.

Ed se sube a su cuatrimoto la arranca y acelera lo más rápido posible, al llegar a la mansión Cullen Ed ve que están prendidas las luces de su cuarto así que entra a la casa y va a su cuarto al entrar ve a sus padres así que les sonríe y estos se la regresan así que baja a la cocina por un sándwich y un vaso de chocolate, cuando regresa a su cuarto ve que sus padres ya no están así que se pone su ropa de dormir y prende el estéreo se empieza a escuchar la canción de Esme, después la nana de su madre, luego la nana de su hermana y por ultimo empieza a escuchar las notas de su nana cuando acaban Ed se había quedado totalmente dormido en el sofá que le había servido de cama a su padre en eso Ed siente como alguien lo tapa y apaga el estéreo.

—Buenas noches hijo. —Bella le dice a su hijo en el oído.

—Que duermas bien EJ. —Edward susurra a su hijo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: La graduación.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Ed y sus amigos habían iniciado el instituto, era una semana antes de la graduación Ed sabía que no asistiría al baile de graduación ya que el día de la graduación era el día de su cumpleaños así que Ed quería estar con su familia y amigos cercanos de la familia.

Era un día normal en Forks ya que estaba lloviznando Ed se había parado muy temprano así que bajo a la sala y vio a sus padres les dice.

—Buenos días. —Ed saluda a sus padres.

—Buenos días hijo. —Bella saluda a su hijo.

—Buenos días EJ. —Edward saluda a su hijo.

Ed se va a la cocina y se prepara un sándwich de jamón, al tenerlo preparado Ed regresa a la sala y ve a su madre con unos sobres en la mano así que Ed trata de salir de allí lo más pronto posible pero no puede por que es detenido por la voz de su madre.

—EJ podrías ir a entregarle esto a tu abuelo Charlie después de la escuela. —Bella le pide a su hijo.

—Claro mamá. —Ed le sonríe a su madre.

Ed toma los sobres y se los mete en el bolsillo del pantalón en eso Ed voltea a ver el reloj de la pared así que se atraganta con el sándwich de jamón y sube a velocidad vampírica a su cuarto por su mochila y baja corriendo al abrir la puerta les dice.

—Ya me voy al instituto los veo después. —Ed se despide de su familia.

Así que Ed sale y se sube a su cuatrimoto la enciende y acelera lo más rápido que puede, al llegar a la casa de Mili ve que en el porche esta Sam sentado al pie de las escaleritas, Sam al ver llegar a Ed.

— ¿Qué sucede Sam? —Ed le pregunta muy preocupado.

—Mili no podrá ir hoy a la escuela. —Sam le responde a Ed.

— ¿Qué tiene? —Ed preocupado por Mili.

—No se siente muy bien. —Sam le informa a Ed para que se tranquilice.

— ¿Puedo verla? —Ed le pide a Sam.

—Sera mejor que te vayas EJ o vas a llegar tarde al instituto. —Sam le recuerda a Ed.

—Está bien, Sam le podrías decir que la vendré a ver después. —Ed le dice a Sam un poco cabizbajo.

—Claro EJ. —Sam le contesta una media sonrisa.

—Gracias Sam. —Ed le agrade a Sam.

—De nada EJ. —Sam le responde.

Ed vuelve a encender la cuatrimoto y acelera al llegar a la salida de La Push Ed ve a Jacob así que se le queda viendo.

—Jacob quisiera hablar contigo. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos.

Ed ve que el lobo le asiente con el hocico así que se da la vuelta y se dirige a la casa de los Black, al llegar Ed apaga la cuatrimoto y ve venir a Jacob del bosque Ed se acerca a Jacob.

—Te parece bien si vamos a la playa. —Ed le dice a Jacob.

—Claro EJ. —Jacob le contesta sonriendo.

Los dos pasan por enfrente de la casa y saludan a Billy pero no se detienen y siguen su camino, al llegar a la playa Ed ve un enorme tronco al estar cerca Ed se sienta en el tronco y ve a Jacob.

—Mamá me conto que este era su lugar favorito cuando venía a La Push cuando era humana, ya que aquí podía pensar y hablar contigo Jacob. —Ed le dice un poco nostálgico.

—Jajajajaja creo que así era. —Jacob sonriendo.

Ed pone su vista en la arena de la playa y toma una pelea del suelo y la lanza al mar, Jacob ve a Ed el cual no había quitado su mirada del piso.

— ¿Qué sucede EJ? —Jacob le pregunta a Ed.

Ed sube su mirada y ve la cara de Jacob así que le sonríe con desánimos y vuelve a poner su vista en el suelo.

—Creo que no le caigo bien a Sam. —Ed le dice desanimado.

—Claro que no EJ, ¿Por qué dices eso? —Jacob le dice a Ed.

—Hoy cuando fui a recoger a Mili lo vi, cuando llegue puso una cara de mucha preocupación y de desagrado. —Ed le cuenta a Jacob.

—EJ eso es imposible. —Jacob le contesta.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Jacob? —Ed le pregunta.

—EJ, Sam te adora desde que tú y Mili decidieron decirle a él y a Emily que eran pareja él se puso como loco ya que Mili había encontrado a su alma gemela y se había imprimado de ti que eras su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. —Jacob le dice sonriéndole.

—Jijijiji creo que tienes razón Jacob. —Ed medio sonríe.

—Claro que la tengo EJ. —Jacob le sonríe a Ed.

—Jacob puedo preguntarte algo. —Ed le dice a Jacob.

—Claro EJ. —Jacob sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que Mili y yo nos acostamos juntos? —Ed le pregunta a Jacob.

—Queeeeee estas bromeando EJ. —Jacob sorprendido.

Ed se pone como tomate y niega con la cabeza, al no obtener respuesta alguna Ed alza la mirada y ve la expresión de sorpresa de Jacob así que Ed decide ponerle una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Jacob? ¿Estas bien? —Ed le pregunta moviéndolo un poco, Jacob reacciona y sacude la cabeza y ve a Ed que esta como tomate.

—Si, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —Jacob le pregunta a Ed rápido, Ed vuelve a poner su mirada en el suelo.

—Fue cuando toda la familia salió de caza y Mili y yo nos quedamos solos, fue hace como dos semanas pasadas. —Ed le dice en voz baja.

—Vaya creo que Jas y Em me acaban de ganar la apuesta. —Jacob comenta viendo el cielo.

—Queeeeee hicieron una apuesta. —Ed dice sorprendido y enojado.

—Oh vamos EJ tranquilo, además no me digas que tú tampoco apostaste con ellos. —Jacob lo trata de tranquilizar.

—Está bien creo que tienes razón Jacob. —Ed un poco más tranquilo.

—Jajaja ya lo vez EJ. —Jacob riendo.

—Hmmmmmm está bien Jacob, puedo hacerte otra pregunta. —Ed le dice a Jacob.

—Claro que si EJ. —Jacob le sonríe.

— ¿Nessie y tú lo hicieron? —Ed le pregunta serio, Jacob al escuchar la pregunta se sonroja Ed lo observa así que se empieza a reír y cuando se tranquiliza le dice.

—Jijijiji creo que tu rostro te delata. —Ed riéndose de Jacob.

—Cállate EJ. —Jacob le dice serio.

En eso suena el celular de Ed, al ver el número se paraliza así que Jacob al ver que Ed no contestaba el celular se lo quita de las manos.

—Hola. —Jacob contesta.

—Edward Jacob Carlisle Cullen Swan y Jacob Black más les vale que vengan de inmediato a la casa o si no estarán en problemas los dos. —Bella les dice gritando por el celular de su hijo.

Así que Bella cuelga Jacob observa a Ed el cual seguía sin moverse de su lugar hasta que Jacob lo empuja y Ed se cae al suelo.

—Oye no me empujes Jacob. —Ed se queja.

—Oh lo siento EJ. —Jacob se disculpa.

—Creo que mamá está muy enojada. —Ed le dice a Jacob.

—Si más de lo habitual. —Jacob le dice.

Los dos se ponen en marcha hacia la casa de los Black al llegar Ed ve que Billy está hablando con el viejo Quila ll ver a Ed Billy le hizo una seña para que se acercara cuando Ed se acerca Billy.

—EJ podrías mandarle mis saludos a Charlie. —Billy le pide a Ed.

—Claro Billy. —Ed le sonríe a Billy.

En eso Ed recuerda los sobres que le había dado esa mañana su madre, así que Ed salió disparado a su cuatrimoto la encendió y acelero lo más rápido que pudo cuando paso cerca de Jacob.

—Adelántate enseguida llegare. —Ed le grito a Jacob.

Ed acelera mas y cuando sale a la carretera le baja un poco a la velocidad y se va a la casa de Charlie, al estar más cerca Ed baja más la velocidad pero en eso ve la patrulla y otro carro estacionado enfrente de la casa de Charlie así que Ed deja su cuatrimoto detrás del otro carro y apaga su cuatrimoto se baja y camina a la puerta así que toca el timbre, al abrirse la puerta Ed ve a Charlie así que lo saluda con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hola abuelo Charlie. —Ed saluda a Charlie.

—Oh hola EJ. —Charlie saluda a Ed.

Charlie deja pasar a Ed el cual escucha dos voces que se le hacían muy familiares así que Charlie dirige a Ed a la sala, Ed al entrar a la sala ve a Renée y Phil sentados en uno de los sofás, Renée al ver a Ed se levanta rápidamente y lo abraza fuertemente.

—Hola EJ. —Renée saluda a su nieto.

—Hola abuelita Renée, hola Phil. —Ed los saludo.

—Hola EJ. —Phil saluda a Ed.

—Oh mírate nada más cuanto has crecido y te pareces bastante a tu padre. —Renée le dice a Ed viéndolo.

—Jijijiji gracias abuelita Renée, ¿pero que hacen tú y Phil aquí? —Ed le pregunta sorprendido.

—Oh vamos EJ no creerás que nos íbamos a perder tu graduación y tus 18 años. —Renée le dice a su nieto sonriéndole.

—Oh así que eso son los sobres. —Ed sorprendido.

Ed saca de su bolsillo del pantalón los sobres y se los da a Charlie el cual le regala una sonrisa a Ed el cual se la devuelve.

— ¿No deberías estar en el instituto EJ? — Charlie le pregunta.

—Jijijiji si así es, pero decidí que como voy muy bien necesitaba un poco de descanso del estrés de la graduación. —Ed le contesta sonriéndole.

—Si creo que está bien. —Charlie sonriéndole, en eso suena el celular de Ed el cual no ve el número.

—Edward Jacob Carlisle Cullen Swan te quiero en este instante en casa o vas a estar en muy grabes problemas jovencito. —Bella gritando enojada a su hijo, Bella cuelga y Ed se puso rojo de vergüenza.

—Sera mejor que me vaya. —Ed les dice avergonzado.

—Si creo que es lo mejor. —Charlie le dice a Ed riendo un poco.

Ed se despide de Renée y de Phil, Charlie lo acompaña hasta su cuatrimoto y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ed el cual lo voltea a ver y ve a Charlie sonreírle así que Ed le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ed enciende su cuatrimoto y acelera, en el camino a la mansión Cullen Ed venia pensando por que su madre estaba tan molesta con él, al llegar a la puerta de la mansión Cullen vio a su padre que lo estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta principal así que Ed apago su cuatrimoto y se baja de ella, al estar frente a su padre.

— ¿Estoy en serios problemas? —Ed le pregunta con sus pensamientos.

—Sí y no sabes en cuantos. —Edward le dice a su hijo medio enojado con su hijo.

Ed baja su mirada al piso pero en eso escucha la voz de Sam, Emily y de la de su querida Mili así que se apresura a ir a la sala, al entrar ve que toda su familia se encuentra reunida ahí pero también ve a Mili, Emily y Sam, Ed al ver a su querida Mili se iba a acercar a ella pero es detenido por la voz enojada de su madre.

—Edward Jacob Carlisle Cullen Swan como pudiste. —Bella le dice enojada a su hijo, Ed no entendía lo que está pasando.

—Eh ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada. —Ed dice confundido, en eso Mili se pone de pie y ve a Ed el cual tenía la expresión de confusión.

—EJ quisiera hablar contigo en privado. —Mili le dice muy seria.

—Si claro Mili. —Ed le dice con su cara confundida.

Ed la toma de la mano y suben a su cuarto, al estar ahí Mili se sienta en el sofá y ve a Ed que la imita.

—Mili ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Ed le pregunta preocupado.

—EJ… yo….. estoy embarazada. —Mili le dice nerviosa.

—Queeeeee estás segura. —Ed sorprendido por lo que le dice Mili.

—Si ahorita me acaba de revisar Carlisle y me dijo que dedo de tener como unas dos semanas. —Mili le explica a Ed.

Ed se puso blanco, Mili al ver la reacción de Ed se le empiezan a salir lagrimas, Ed al escucharla llorar trata de tranquilizarla.

—Shhhh tranquila Mili todo va a estar bien lo prometo. —Ed la trata de tranquilizar acariciando su espalda.

Al estar más tranquila Mili, Ed la acompaño a la sala en donde están todos los presentes así que Ed se acero a Sam y Emily, Ed sentía que las piernas le iban a fallar y así fue ya que se dejo caer de rodillas.

—Lo siento mucho yo me hare responsable de todo. —Ed les dice a Sam y Emily pidiéndoles disculpas.

—No tienes por qué disculparte EJ. —Emily le dice a Ed acariciándole su pelo, Ed pone su mirada en Emily y Sam

—Se cuanto amas a mi hija y como la proteges así que se que te harías responsable de todo pero no tienes por qué disculparte EJ. —Sam le dice a Ed.

—Pero Sam yo. —Ed ya iba a refutar.

—EJ sabemos muy bien que tú y Mili se aman así que es por eso que no estamos enojados con ninguno de los dos. —Emily le sonríe a Ed.

—Gracias Sam y Emily. —Ed les agradece a los dos, Ed voltea a ver a sus padres así que se pone de pie y agacha la mirada se acerca a ellos.

—Siento haberlos decepcionado. —Ed les dice muy apenado.

—No nos has decepcionado hijo. —Bella le dice ya más tranquila a su hijo.

—Pero mamá yo. —Ed ya iba a refutar.

—EJ lo que ha dicho tu madre es cierto no nos has decepcionado, ya que sabíamos que algún día tenía que pasar pero no lo esperábamos tan pronto, además tu madre y yo sabemos muy bien los sentimientos que tienes hacia Mili así que no nos has decepcionado hijo. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

—Gracias mamá y papá. —Ed les dice agradecido.

Ed abraza a sus padres pero en eso recuerda que su madre también le había gritado a Jacob cuando se separo de sus padres.

—¿Por qué también está aquí Jacob? —Ed les pregunto.

Ed ve la expresión de su padre llena de ira y enojo así que voltea a ver a Jacob el cual se esconde detrás de Renesmee.

—¿Qué sucede aquí Nessie? —Ed le pregunta con sus pensamientos a Renesmee.

—Ven conmigo EJ. —Renesmee le dice a su hermano sonriéndole.

Ed ve que Renesmee sale al patio trasero de la casa así que Ed la sigue al igual que Jacob, al llegar a uno de los arboles más alejados de la casa Renesmee se pone enfrente de Ed y al lado de ella se coloca Jacob.

—Y bien ¿Qué sucede? —Ed les pregunta.

—Pues veras EJ lo que sucede es que. —Renesmee empieza a decirle nerviosa.

—Felicidades vas a hacer tío. —Jacob le dice feliz sonriendo.

—Queeeeeeee embarazaste a mi hermana Jacob. —Ed le dice enojado y sorprendido a Jacob.

—Jijijiji pues sí. —Jacob responde rascándose la nuca.

—Guau vaya así que es por eso que papá está muy enojado. —Ed dice para sí mismo.

—Si así es, además ya sabes cómo es papá de protector. —Renesmee le dice a su hermano.

—Si lo sé, pues lo siento mucho por ti Jacob. —Ed le dice con lastima a Jacob.

—¿Por qué dices eso EJ? —Jacob le pregunta.

—Bueno conociendo a mi papá y su carácter creo que será mejor que no lo hagas enojar y no te le acerques por un tiempo. —Ed le comenta a Jacob palmeándole el hombro.

—¿Por qué EJ? —Jacob vuelve a preguntar.

—Supongo que quera matarte o por lo menos darte una buena paliza. —Ed le dice sonriendo y riendo.

—Dios eso no me gusta nada. —Jacob dice un poco asustado.

—Tranquilo Jake yo no dejare que nada malo te haga mi padre. —Renesmee le dice a Jacob.

—Oh vamos Renesmee tú sabes muy bien lo que papá puede hacer. —Ed comenta.

—Dios no quiero tener que volver a pasar por ese dolor. —Jacob vuelve a decir.

—Genial gracias EJ por decirle eso. —Renesmee le dice enojada a su hermano.

—Jijijiji de nada Renesmee. —Ed le dice riéndose a carcajadas.

Ed regresa a la casa y ve a su padre así que le enseña con sus pensamientos lo que le había dicho su hermana así que Ed se sienta junto a Mili en uno de los sofás y le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Mili en eso Ed recuerda lo que sucedió en casa de Charlie así que ve a sus padres.

—Ya les di los sobres a Charlie y ahí me encontré con mi abuelita Renée y con Phil. —Ed les dice a sus padres.

—Oh si es verdad. —Bella dice.

—Me dijeron que habían venido para mi graduación y por mis 18 años. —Ed les comenta.

—Si así es, quería que fuera una sorpresa. —Bella le dice a su hijo.

—Jijijiji no te preocupes mamá, tu no sabías que estarían en casa del abuelo Charlie. —Ed le contesta riendo un poco.

—Espero que te allá gustado tu sorpresa. —Bella le dice a su hijo sonriendo.

—Claro que si mamá. —Ed le responde sonriendo.

—Pero aun faltan algunas sorpresas más. —Edward dice a su hijo.

—¿En serio? —Ed le pregunta.

—Sí. —Edward le dice sonriéndole a su hijo.

La semana se paso volando Ed y Mili habían decidido no decirles nada a sus amigos del embarazo de Mili, ya había llegado el día de la graduación Ed seguía dormido hasta que sintió que le aventaban un balde de agua fría así que Ed se despertó de inmediato y vio salir corriendo de su cuarto a sus dos primos así que salto de la cama y los empezó a perseguir hasta que llegan a la sala, Ed ve a toda su familia reunida allí.

—Feliz cumpleaños EJ. —Todos los presentes gritan.

—Jijijiji gracias a todos. —Ed agradece sonriendo.

Toda la mañana Ed se la había pasado recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus amigos y de su familia, cuando llego la hora de irse al instituto a la graduación Ed bajo corriendo con velocidad vampírica vestido con un traje negro al verlo vestido así sus primos le chiflaron así que Ed se sonrojo un poco al ver la hora Ed vio a su padre.

—Papá me podrías prestar uno de los carros voy a pasar por Mili y sus padres. —Ed le dijo con sus pensamientos.

—Ten EJ. —Edward le lanza las llaves de uno de los carros.

—El Aston Martin. —Ed sorprendido al ver las llaves del carro.

—Creo que necesita ser manejado por alguien. —Edward le sonríe a su hijo.

—Guau gracias papá. —Ed sorprendido.

Ed se dirige al garaje y se sube al coche lo arranca y escucha el ronroneo del motor después lo saca y baja la ventanilla de su lado y ve a sus padres en el marco de la puerta les dice.

—Los veo en la graduación. —Ed les grita desde el carro.

Ed acelera y cuando sale a la carretera le baja un poco a la velocidad y se dirige a La Push, al llegar a la casa de Mili, Ed apaga el motor y se baja del coche se arregla un poco y toca el timbre, al abrirse la puerta ve a Sam con traje y atrás de el ve a Emily con un hermoso vestido, Ed les sonríe a los dos los cuales le devuelven la sonrisa a Ed pero en eso ve a su amada Mili con un vestido azul, al verla vestida con ese vestido Ed le sonríe y Mili se abalanza a los brazos de su novio.

—Ten cuidado con el bebe Mili. —Ed al sentir el abrazo le dice al oído.

—Si lo sé EJ. —Mili le dice sonriéndole.

—Bien será mejor irnos. —Sam les dice a los dos chicos.

—Si claro. —Ed le contesta sonriendo.

Al llegar al instituto Ed ayuda a bajar a Mili la cual se despide de sus padres los cuales van con los demás padres de familia, al quedar solos Ed pone una mano en el vientre de Mili la cual se sonroja al sentir la mano de su novio en sus vientre, Ed al verla roja le sonríe y la besa muy apasionadamente pero son interrumpidos por la voz de uno de sus profesores.

—Señor Cullen, señorita Uley vengan enseguida y pónganse sus togas la graduación ya va a comenzar. —Banner les dice a los dos.

—Si señor Banner. —Ed le contesta.

Ed y Mili se acercan a todos los graduados se ponen sus togas y Ed se va con los chicos que su apellido empieza con Ce y Mili se coloca atrás de Mike Newton y atrás de ella se colocan sus dos mejores amigas Angie y Erin, así comienza el director Ben a decir los nombres de cada uno de los graduados y cuando pasa Ed se escucha los victoreos de Jas, Em y de Jacob, Ed al escucharlos se sonroja de vergüenza, al pasar Mili también se escuchan los victoreos de Sam, Jacob, Jas y Em, Mili al escucharlos se sonroja de vergüenza, al acabar la graduación Ed toma de la cintura a Mili.

—Felicidades. —Ed le dice al oído.

—Gracias EJ, tú también. —Mili le agradece a su novio y lo felicita.

—Jijijiji gracias. —Ed le agradece.

En eso Ed ve venir a sus amigos Ed se separa de Mili y ve que la abrazan Angie y Erin pero ve que Jack tiene una cara de asustado así que Ed le da un pequeño golpe de camaradería en el hombro a Jack.

—Vamos Jack cambia esa cara. —Ed le dice en voz baja

—Eh, lo siento EJ es que. —Jack empieza a decirle a Ed.

—¿Qué sucede Jack? —Ed le pregunta.

—Me creirias si te dijera que hay unos lobos en el estacionamiento, EJ. —Jack le dice a su amigo.

—Que estás seguro Jack. —Ed le dice un poco sorprendido.

—Me crees, EJ. —Jack le dice sorprendido a Ed.

—Si por supuesto Jack. —Ed le contesta sonriendo.

—Si estoy bastante seguro. —Jack le dice.

Ed empieza a voltear en todas direcciones en busca de su familia pero no los logra encontrar así que se acerca a Mili.

—Enseguida regreso quédate aquí. —Ed le dice al oído.

Mili al escuchar eso voltea a ver en donde estaba su novio pero solamente logra ver su espalda alejarse de ella pero en eso aparecen Sam, Emily, Jacob, Renesmee, Ali, Rose, Leah, Alice, Esme, Rosaline y Bella, mientras Ed se dirige a la puerta del gimnasio ahí ve a su padre, a su abuelo, a sus tíos, a sus primos, Seth, Paul, Quil y Embry, Ed le enseña la conversación que tuvo con Jack a su padre por sus pensamientos así que los once salen del gimnasio y van al estacionamiento ahí ven a tres grandes lobos dos de color café obscuro y el otro de color negro, Ed se coloca atrás de su padre pero en eso a Ed le llega un olor de vampiro que no logra reconocer así que ve a los demás que se ponen en posición de ataque así que Ed los imita.

Enfrente de ellos aparece un hombre de tez morena con el pelo de color negro corto, Ed lo ve a los ojos de color rojo así que a Ed se le sale un gruñido pero en eso escucha la voz de su padre.

—Y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres Charles? —Edward le pregunta al vampiro.

—Vaya ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Charles le pregunta a Edward.

—Puedo leer tu mente y creo saber qué es lo que quieres, pero no te dejaremos acercarte a nadie de aquí. —Edward le dice.

—Oh vaya entonces tendré que pedirles ayuda a mis amigos los lobos. —Charles les dice.

Paul, Quil, Embry y Seth se transformaron en lobos y se pusieron a pelear con los tres lobos, Ed no quitaba su vista del vampiro hasta que escucho la voz de su amada Mili.

—¿EJ? —Mili preguntando por su novio.

Ed al escucharla vio como Charles se le acerco a Mili para morderla, pero Ed corrió más rápido y se puso enfrente de ella, Ed al sentir la mordida en su hombro derecho grito del dolor pero Emmett se lo quita, Ed al sentir como la ponzoña se va dispersando por su hombro hacia todo su cuerpo le dice a Mili.

—Vete de aquí Mili. —Ed le dice aguantando el dolor.

—No EJ. —Mili le dice preocupada por su novio, Ed la empuja con toda su fuerza pero no se da cuenta que la había empujado en el vientre.

—Es una orden Mili, vete de aquí. —Ed le dice enojado.

Ed empieza a gritar de dolor así que Mili se va de ahí corriendo al gimnasio, Edward y Carlisle se acercan a Ed, al examinarlo Carlisle ve a Edward y le dice.

—Tienes que extraerle el veneno Edward. —Carlisle le dice a Edward.

—Pero Carlisle que tal si no puedo parar. —Edward le dice a Carlisle dudando.

—Se que encontraras la manera Edward, él es tu hijo. —Carlisle le dice.

—Tranquilo EJ hare que se vaya el dolor. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

Edward empieza a succionar la ponzoña hasta que ya no queda nada de la ponzoña en el cuerpo de Ed, el cual le salía sangre del hombro derecho por la mordida y porque Charles le había enterado las uñas a Ed en el hombro, mientras Em, Jas, Emmett y Jasper se encargaban de hacer pedazos a Charles, Carlisle al ver que Ed estaba perdiendo mucha sangre le hace un torniquete con su cinturón y le dice a Edward.

—Edward necesito atender de inmediato a EJ. —Carlisle le dice a Edward.

—Si Carlisle. —Edward le contesta.

Edward y Carlisle llevan a Ed al gimnasio, al entrar lo llevan a una de las gradas todos los presentes se asustan pero Edward ve a Charlie.

—Fueron unos lobos pero los chicos se están encargando de ellos. —Edward le dice en voz baja a Charlie.

—Está bien tratare de tranquilizarlos a todos. —Charlie le contesta en un susurro a Edward.

—Gracias Charlie. —Edward le agradece a su suegro.

Bella al ver mal herido a su hijo se acerca a su esposo, Edward al ver a Bella tan preocupada va y la abraza.

—Tranquila Bella, él va a estar bien. —Edward le dice al oído.

—Pero Edward. —Bella preocupada por su hijo.

—Sé lo que está pensando o más bien debería decir lo que está soñando. —Edward le contesta a su esposa.

—¿Qué está soñando? —Bella le pregunta a Edward.

—En muchas cosas, pero son más que nada recuerdos. —Edward le contesta.

Mili se acerca a ver a su novio al verlo ahí con el montón de sangre en su camisa a Mili se le empiezan a salir las lágrimas pero en eso entran Em, Jas, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Paul, Quil y Embry, Edward al verlos entrar ve en sus pensamientos como acabaron con los tres lobos y Charles así que voltea a ver a Carlisle.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital. —Carlisle le dice a Edward.

—Si Carlisle. —Edward le contesta a su padre.

Ya que todos los Cullen se organizaron Charlie los iba guiando con la patrulla delante de los cuatro carros que iban detrás de la patrulla, al llegar al hospital son recibidos por Ronald.

—Carlisle ¿pero qué haces aquí? —Ronald le pregunta a Carlisle.

—Hola Ronald. —Carlisle saluda a Ronald.

Ronald ve al chico de la camilla y al ver que era Ed deja a Carlisle encargarse de él, al llegar los demás Mili no se sentía bien, Emily al ver que su hija se tocaba su vientre sabia que algo le pasaba así que se acerco a Sam.

—Sam algo le pasa a Mili. —Emily le dice a su esposo.

—Mili te sientes bien hija. —Sam le pregunta a su hija.

—Me duele el vientre. —Mili le dice con una mueca de dolor.

En eso sale Carlisle al verlo salir Sam toma a Mili en sus brazos y se acerca a él y le dice.

—Algo le pasa a Mili. —Sam le dice preocupado.

—Ahhhh me duele. —Mili gritando de dolor.

Carlisle guía a Sam al cuarto continuo del de Ed y atiende a Mili, después de unos minutos Carlisle sale y ve a su familia y a la familia de Mili les dice.

—EJ y Mili van a estar bien, pero EJ tardara unas horas en reponerse de la pérdida de sangre y Mili podría perder al bebe. —Carlisle les informa a las dos familias, se le quedan viendo a Carlisle así que este baja su mirada. —Lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer nada más por el bebe, ya que se desprendió de la matriz, lo siento. —Carlisle dice un poco avergonzado por no poder hacer algo.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste Carlisle. —Esme abraza a su esposo.

—Si así es doctor. —Sam le dice.

—Así es Carlisle hiciste todo lo que pudiste. —Edward contesta.

—Si doctor Cullen. —Emily le dice un poco sonriendo.

—Y gracias por decirnos a nosotros primero. —Bella le agradece a Carlisle.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Recuerdos.

Edward y Bella no se habían querido separar de su hijo el cual seguía recuperándose de la pérdida de sangre, Edward había estado tratando de no ver lo que su hijo tenía en sus pensamientos pero en eso se le sale una risita, Bella lo voltea a ver.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso Edward? —Bella le pregunta a su esposo viéndolo.

—Jijijiji EJ tiene muy buena memoria. —Edward le dice riendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices Edward? —Bella le pregunta extrañada por el comportamiento de su esposo.

—Porque EJ está soñando de cuando supimos que tenía un don, lo recuerdas amor. —Edward le dice a Bella.

—Si fue hace mucho tiempo. —Bella le dice nostálgica.

Flash Back

Se ve en la mansión Cullen a Alice con Ed en sus piernas la cual le estaba tratando de enseñar a decir su nombre, pero Ed no le ponía atención así que Alice seguía insistiendo diciéndole.

—Vamos Ed di A-li-ce. —Alice deletreándole su nombre a Ed.

Ed pone su puchero de enojado pero en eso Ed ve pasar a su padre así que Ed le trata de llamar su atención pero no lo logra así que a Ed se le empiezan a salir las lágrimas, mientras Edward había ido a la cocina pero en eso escucha una voz que él no conocía decirle.

—Dada. —Edward escucha una voz en sus pensamientos, Edward voltea a ver a su alrededor pero la única que estaba en la cocina era Esme.

—Esme ¿en dónde está Renesmee? —Edward le pregunta a su madre.

—Se fue con Jacob y sus primos a La Push. —Esme le dice a Edward.

—Oh gracias Esme. —Edward le contesta.

—¿Sucede algo Edward? —Esme le pregunta a Edward.

—No pasa nada Esme. —Edward le contesta sonriéndole.

Edward sale de la cocina pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala vuelve a escuchar la voz así que voltea a ver a su alrededor pero no ve a nadie es en eso que escucha el llanto de su hijo y también vuelve a escuchar la voz pero con un tono de voz de que estaba llorando así que Edward se asoma a la sala y ve a su hijo en los brazos de Bella llorando, Edward se acerca y ve que su hijo quiere ir con él.

—¿Ed fuiste tú el que me estaba llamando? —Edward le pregunta a su hijo.

Ed empieza a aplaudir con sus manitas y se empieza a reír y pone una sonrisa, Edward al ver la reacción de su hijo y ve a su amada Bella.

—Al parecer Ed tiene un don. —Edward le comunica a Bella y los presentes en la sala.

Fin Flash Back

Bella sonríe al recordar ese día pero en eso escucha de nuevo la risita de Edward, el cual la voltea a ver.

—Ahora esta recordando de cuando empezó a caminar y de cuando le compramos su peluche favorito. —Edward le dice con una sonrisa.

—Creo que recuerdo muy bien ese día. —Bella le dice a Edward.

—Si yo también lo recuerdo. —Edward le responde con una sonrisa.

Flash Back

Era un día normal en Forks ya que se avecinaba una pequeña tormenta así que los Cullen habían decidido ir a su pequeño campo de beisbol a jugar, Emmett y Jasper les estaban explicando a Em, Jas, Ali, Rose y Renesmee como jugar, Edward y Bella los veían desde debajo de un árbol sentados con Ed, el cual estaba sentado en las piernas de su padre, al terminar de explicarles a los niños Emmett y Jasper empiezan a hacer los dos equipos pero al ver que les faltaba un jugador en cada equipo Emmett les dice a Edward y Bella.

—Oigan Edward y Bella ¿van a jugar? —Emmett les pregunta a Edward y Bella.

Los dos voltean a ver a Ed, el cual seguía viendo hacia el campo de beisbol pero en eso Edward lee los pensamientos de Esme así que Edward la voltea a ver y le dice.

—¿Estas segura Esme? —Edward le pregunta a Esme.

—Claro que si Edward, ustedes vayan a jugar mientras que yo me encargo de Ed. —Esme le contesta sonriéndole.

—Estas segura que tú no quieres jugar también Esme. —Bella le pregunta.

—Claro que no Bella, no te preocupes que yo me hago cargo de Ed. —Esme le sonríe viendo a su nieto.

Bella le da a Esme a Ed, el cual al ver alejarse a sus padres les hace señas para ir con ellos, Esme ve lo que quiere hacer Ed.

—Tranquilo Ed, mami y papi solo van a jugar. —Esme le dice en voz baja.

Ed la voltea a ver así que Esme le regala una sonrisa y Ed se la devuelve, Ed había estado viendo como jugaba su familia hasta que ve que su tío Emmett había roto la pelota con la que estaban jugando así que Jasper saca otra pelota y siguen jugando hasta que Emmett lanza la pelota de su posición pero se le pasa un poco la fuerza y va a dar la pelota cerca de donde se encontraba Ed y Esme, Edward y Bella van rápidamente a ver a su pequeño, al verlo que está bien Carlisle decide dejar de jugar y se va a sentar con Esme y Ed abajo del árbol, unos minutos después Carlisle ve que Ed quiere ir con su padre lo pone en sus piernas.

—Ed ¿quieres ir con papi? —Carlisle le pregunta.

Ed le sonríe a Carlisle el cual se pone de pie y ayuda a Ed a caminar tomándolo de las manos, al estar cerca Emmett ve a Carlisle y a Ed acercarse a Edward.

—Miren nada más quien viene ahí. —Emmett dice en voz alta.

Todos voltean a ver y ven a Ed y a Carlisle acercarse el primero caminando con ayuda del segundo, al estar ya más cerca Edward lee los pensamientos de Carlisle, el cual suelta las manitas de Ed, el cual al dar dos pasos se cayó de sentón y empezó a llorar, Bella ya se iba a acercar a su hijo pero se detiene por la voz de su esposo.

—Déjalo Bella, quiero ver si puede caminar un poco más. —Edward le dice a su esposa viendo a su hijo.

—Pero Edward. —Bella le iba a refutar.

—Bella deja que Edward lo intente, además Ed ya está en la edad de que empieza a caminar por el solo. —Carlisle le explica a Bella.

—Está bien Carlisle. —Bella le contesta a Carlisle.

Ed al no ver que su mami o su papi se acercaban a él comienza a llorar más fuerte, Bella escucha la voz de su hijo en sus pensamientos decirle.

—Nana, nana. —Ed le dice a su madre con sus pensamientos.

—Ed mamá no te va a hacer caso, no hasta que tu vengas aquí conmigo pero tu solito debes de caminar mamá solamente te va a ayudar con los primeros pasos. —Edward le dice a su hijo viéndolo.

Ed pone su puchero de enojado y se cruza de brazos pero en eso Ed ve acercársele Renesmee la cual le enseña el peluche de un león que habían visto en la juguetería de Seattle así que Renesmee le quita sus manos de las mejillas a Ed y le dice.

—Ed si le haces caso a papá y llegas hasta donde está el mis primos y yo te compraremos ese peluche. —Renesmee le dice a su hermanito.

Ed voltea a ver a sus primos ve a Rose y Ali sonreírle mientras que Em y Jas mueven su cabeza en afirmación, así que al leer los pensamientos a su hijo Edward ve a Bella y le mueve la cabeza en afirmación así que Bella ayuda a su hijo con los primeros cuatro pasos y después lo suelta, Ed al sentir que su madre lo suelta empieza a caminar despacio pero Ed quiere ir más rápido así que en eso se cae de sentón y empieza a llorar de nuevo pero como le faltaba poco Edward se acerca a su hijo y lo toma en brazos, lo trata de tranquilizar.

—Shhhh ya paso Ed. —Edward cargando a su hijo y haciéndole cariñitos en su espaldita.

—Muaaaaaa nana, nana. —Ed con sus pensamientos llorando.

—Muy bien vamos con mami. —Edward le dice a su pequeño.

Edward carga a su hijo y lo lleva con Bella, la cual lo trata de tranquilizar cuando Ed se tranquiliza un poco Ed voltea a ver a su padre el cual le sonríe y ve al león de peluche en los pensamientos de su hijo, Edward se acerca a él.

—No te preocupes mami y yo te lo compraremos. —Edward le dice sonriéndole a su hijo.

Ed le sonríe a su padre el cual le devuelve la sonrisa, cuando se vuelve a reanudar el juego Carlisle entra de nuevo al juego mientras que Bella, Esme y Ed se sientan debajo del árbol, Bella tenia a Ed en sus piernas cuando ve que su hijo tenía en sus manos tierra así que Bella saca de la pañalera que estaba a su lado un pañuelo y le limpia las manos a su hijo pero en eso Bella escucha las gruñidos del estomago de su hijo así que le sonríe.

—¿Tienes hambre Ed? —Bella le pregunta a su pequeño niño.

—Bibe sange. —Ed le contesta con sus pensamientos.

—Está bien. —Bella le sonríe a su niño.

Bella toma en brazos a su hijo y lo coloca en su brazo derecho y con la otra mano saca de la pañalera un biberón negro así que se lo da a Ed, el cual empieza a tomarse la sangre, Bella lo veía tomarse su biberón de sangre pero pone de nuevo su mirada en el juego, unos minutos después se escucha la voz de Esme decir.

—Creo que alguien ya le empezó a dar sueño. —Esme dice viendo a su nieto con los ojitos apunto de cerrársele.

Bella pone de nuevo su mirada en Ed, el cual tenía el biberón vacio en la boca y se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos así que Bella lo empieza a arrullar hasta que se queda dormido en sus brazos.

Fin Flash Back

Sueño de Ed.

Cuando Ed abrió los ojos se empezó a mover en su cuna pero al ver que nadie venia a verlo Ed empezó a llorar, cuando se abre la puerta del cuarto Ed deja de llorar, Esme se acerca a la cuna y ve a Ed despierto pero ve que Ed empieza a ver hacia todas direcciones en busca de algo así que Esme lo carga y le dice.

—Mamá y papá salieron Ed, no te preocupes regresaran pronto. —Esme le dice a su nietecito.

Ed ve a Esme la cual le sonríe así que Ed le devuelve la sonrisa, los dos bajan a la sala, Esme ve sentado en uno de los sillones a Carlisle leyendo el periódico así que se acerca a él, Carlisle al sentir a Esme cerca quita su mirada del periódico y la voltea a ver, al ver a Ed en los brazos de Esme le dice.

—Vaya así que ya despertaste Ed. —Carlisle viendo a su nieto despierto.

—Sí, se acaba de despertar. —Esme con Ed en sus brazos.

Ed de nuevo vuelve a ver en todas direcciones en busca de su mami y su papi, pero al no encontrarlos empieza a llorar, Esme y Carlisle ponen su mirada en Ed, Esme lo trata de tranquilizar.

—¿Por qué lloras Ed? — Carlisle le pregunta a Ed

—Creo que quiere a Bella y a Edward. —Esme le contesta a su esposo.

—Oh creo que será mejor avisarles. —Dice Carlisle sacando su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón.

—Sí creo que sí. —Esme le contesta a su esposo.

Carlisle toma su celular y marca el número de Edward, al primer timbrazo se escucha la voz de Edward.

—¿Sucede algo Carlisle? —Edward pregunta.

—Oh que bien que contestas Edward es que Ed quiere verte a ti y a Bella. —Carlisle le contesta a su hijo.

—Oh ya veo, podrías ponerlo al teléfono. —Edward le dice a su padre escuchando de fondo el llanto de su hijo.

—Claro, ya estás en altavoz Edward. —Carlisle le dice poniendo el altavoz al celular.

—Ed si dejas de llorar hasta que mami y yo lleguemos a la casa te daremos una sorpresa. —Edward le dice a su hijo por el altavoz del celular de Carlisle.

Ed al escuchar la voz de su padre se tranquilizo un poco pero al escuchar acerca de la sorpresa se limpio las lágrimas con sus manitas y empezó a aplaudir y a reírse, Edward al escuchar las risitas de Ed se rio un poco.

—Regresaremos a casa a la hora de la cena. —Edward les dice a sus padres.

—Está bien Edward. —Esme le dice maternalmente a su hijo.

—¿Están seguros que pueden con Ed? —Edward les pregunta.

—Claro que si Edward, no te preocupes. —Carlisle tranquiliza a su hijo.

—Está bien los veremos a la hora de la cena. —Edward se despide.

Carlisle cuelga su celular así que se ve a Ed que lo está observando así que Carlisle le regala una sonrisa y Ed se la devuelve, unos minutos después Ed se había puesto a jugar con Esme la cual al ver la hora toma en brazos a Ed y lo pone en las piernas de Carlisle así que Esme le dice.

—Carlisle podrías cuidar a Ed mientras que yo puedo trabajar un poco en mi proyecto y también para que después pueda hacer la cena. —Esme le pide a su esposo.

—Claro que si Esme. —Carlisle le responde sonriéndole a su esposa.

Al estar solos Carlisle y Ed en la sala Ed ve a Carlisle a la cara así que le mete una mano a la boca a Carlisle y le jala la cara, Ed al ver la cara que ponía Carlisle se empieza a reír y Carlisle al ver reír a Ed le dice.

—Así que quieres que te haga caras graciosas. —Carlisle le dice con las manitas de Ed en su boca.

Así empieza Carlisle a poner caras graciosas para Ed, Esme al escuchar las risas de Ed se asoma a la sala y ve a Carlisle haciéndole caras graciosas a Ed, el cual se reía y aplaudía de alegría.

Pasaron unas horas cuando Ed se volvió a quedar dormido pero esta vez en el pecho de Carlisle, Esme al dejar de escuchar las risitas de Ed se asoma a la sala y ve a Carlisle sentado en un sofá y a Ed dormido en su pecho así que Esme se acerca a Carlisle y le dice.

—Se volvió a dormir. —Esme le susurra a su esposo.

—Sí, creo que se canso de tanto reír. —Carlisle susurra.

—Si tienes razón. —Esme le dice a Carlisle sonriendo.

En eso Carlisle ve el reloj de pared de la sala así que se pone con mucho cuidado de pie y acomoda a Ed en el sofá y le pone alrededor cojines, voltea a ver a Esme y le dice.

—Tengo que ir al hospital, ¿estás segura que vas a poder con Ed? —Carlisle le pregunta a Esme.

—Claro que si Carlisle, además velo está totalmente dormido. —Esme le dice señalando a su nieto dormido.

—Está bien, iré a ver si hay trabajo sino me regresare: de inmediato para ayudarte con Ed. —Carlisle le dice a Esme.

—Está bien. —Esme le sonríe a su esposo.

Esme despide a Carlisle con un beso en los labios, cuando se va Carlisle, Esme sigue trabajando en uno de sus proyectos y debes en cuando se asomaba a la sala para ver que Ed siguiera dormido en el sofá, habían pasado tres horas desde que Carlisle se había ido al hospital cuando Esme escucha venir un carro de la carretera así que va a la puerta principal y le abre.

—¿No tuviste mucho trabajo? —Esme le pregunta.

—No. —Carlisle le dice sonriéndole.

En eso los dos escuchan el llanto de Ed así que los dos van a verlo, Carlisle lo carga pero en eso le llega un olor desagradable.

—Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal. —Carlisle le dice a Esme.

—Ven aquí Ed, te voy a cambiar tu pañal. —Esme tomando en brazos a Ed.

Los tres suben al cuarto de Bella y Edward, Esme acuesta a Ed en la cama y va por un nuevo pañal, el talco y las toallitas para bebe, mientras Carlisle se sienta al lado de Ed y le empieza a hacer caras graciosas así que Ed se empieza a reír, cuando regresa Esme con todo lo que va a utilizar Carlisle deja de hacer las caras graciosas así que Ed le da un manotazo en la cara a Carlisle el cual lo voltea a ver y le dice.

—Ahorita volvemos a jugar Ed pero primero deja que Esme te cambie el pañal. —Carlisle le dice a Ed para que se esté quieto.

Esme le cambia el pañal a Ed el cual le da un nuevo manotazo en la cara a Carlisle el cual le sonríe a Ed y empieza a poner las caras graciosas mientras que bajaban a la sala, ya que Ed se canso de tanto reír le hizo señas a Carlisle para que jugara con él con sus juguetes que estaban regados por toda la sala.

Ya casi era la hora de la cena a Ed le rugió la pancita y empezó a llorar pero Carlisle y Esme escucharon entrar de la carretera tres coches, Carlisle fue a recibirlos a la puerta principal mientras que Esme trataba de tranquilizar a Ed, en eso entran a la sala Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Rose, Em, Alice, Jasper, Jas y Ali, Bella al entrar a la sala escucha la voz de su hijo.

—Muaaaaaa nana, nana. —Ed con sus pensamientos llorando.

—Shhhhhh ya paso Ed. —Bella tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeño niño.

Ed se empieza a tranquilizar así que Bella le limpia las lágrimas y escucha el rugir de la pancita de su hijo pero ve a Edward ir a la cocina, al regresar a la sala Edward le da el biberón a Ed el cual empieza a succionar la sangre, mientras Ed se tomaba su biberón lleno de sangre Edward ve a Carlisle y a Esme.

—¿Les causo algún problema? —Edward les pregunta a sus padres.

—No Edward, debieron haberlo visto cuanto se rio de las caras que le hacía Carlisle. —Esme les cuenta lo que había hecho Carlisle con su nieto, Edward lee los pensamientos de Carlisle así que le sonríe y vuelve a poner su mirada en Ed.

—Bien Ed como te portaste bien y no lloraste mami y yo te tenemos una sorpresa. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

Ed ve que su padre mete la mano a una de las bolsas que había en el piso de las compras que había hecho Alice para todos, Ed ve al león de peluche así que abre bien los ojos y quiere abrazar al león de peluche, Edward se lo da y ve a su hijo abrazarlo fuertemente.

Fin del sueño de Ed.

—Guau sí que Ed tiene muy buena memoria. —Bella sorprendida por la memoria de su hijo.

—Sí creo que si, Jijijiji. —Edward le contesta a su esposa riendo un poco.

—Hmmmm ahora que esta recordando. —Bella le pregunta a su esposo.

—Cuando dijo su primera palabra. —Edward le dice a Bella sonriendo recordando ese día.

—Recuerdo muy bien ese día. —Bella le contesta nostálgica a Edward.

—Yo también. —Edward le dice a su esposa sonriéndole.

Flash Back

Se ve en la mansión Cullen a Ed sentado en uno de los sofás pero en eso Ed empieza a buscar con la mirada a sus padres, al no verlos se baja con cuidado del sofá pero en eso Ed siente que lo ayudan a bajar del sofá, Ed voltea a ver a la persona y al ver a su tía Alice le sonríe y Alice le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Tus papás están en su cuarto. —Alice le dice a Ed.

Ed al escuchar eso sale corriendo rápido a las escaleras, al llegar Ed se detiene y ve hacia arriba pero en eso Ed ve pasar a Carlisle así que Ed corre a abrazarse a las piernas de Carlisle, el cual se detiene y ve a Ed.

—¿Qué sucede Ed? —Carlisle le pregunta a Ed.

Ed le señala las escaleras así que Carlisle va con Ed a las escaleras y lo toma de las manos para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras que las van subiendo de poquito en poquito, al llegar arriba Carlisle le suelta las manitas a Ed y lo ve salir disparado hacia la habitación de sus padres, pero antes de llegar Ed se pega con una mesita del pasillo, Ed comienza a llorar y Bella al escuchar el llanto de su hijo sale de su habitación y detrás de ella va Edward, Bella toma en brazos a Ed y lo trata de tranquilizar, Edward se acerca a los dos y los abraza.

—No paso nada Ed. —Edward le dice a Ed.

—Hazle caso a papá Ed, solamente fue un pequeño golpe. —Bella le dice a su niño.

Ed se tranquiliza un poco y Bella le limpia las lágrimas a Ed, el cual le sonríe y Bella le devuelve la sonrisa así que le dice.

—Y bien Ed ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas jugando en la sala con tus juguetes. —Bella le pregunta a su hijo.

—Jijijiji eso estaba haciendo cuando decidió que quería también jugar con su león de peluche en el patio y quiere que vayamos con él. —Edward le dice a Bella.

—Oh ya veo, ¿así que quieres que papá y yo salgamos a jugar al patio contigo y con tu peluche? —Bella le dice a su niño sonriéndole.

Ed empieza a aplaudir y reírse, Edward entra de nuevo al cuarto, al salir Edward le enseña a Ed su león de peluche así que Ed lo trata de alcanzar, Edward se lo alcanza y Ed abraza a su león de peluche, los tres se van al patio Bella pone a Ed en el patio trasero en donde están jugando Em, Jas, Jacob, Ali, Rose y Renesmee, al llegar al patio Bella pone a Ed en el piso el cual va con Jacob, pero Edward lee los pensamientos de sus cuatro sobrinos y de su hija al ver que Ed se acercaba a Jacob, así que Edward se acerca a ellos.

—¿Qué les parece si yo juego en lugar de Jacob? —Edward les pregunta a los niños.

—¿Estás seguro papi? —Renesmee le pregunta a su padre.

—Claro que si, tu ¿Qué dices Jacob? —Edward le contesta a Renesmee y le pregunta a Jacob.

—Claro a mi no me molestaría. —Jacob le contesta a Edward.

Edward se pone a jugar con los niños mientras que Jacob se ponía a jugar con Ed y su león de peluche, habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando comenzó a llover así que todos corrieron a la casa, al estar adentro Ed prendió la televisión y se puso a ver caricaturas con sus primos y su hermana pero en eso se empezaron a escuchar los truenos, al escucharlos Ed empezó a llorar así que Edward lo carga y empieza a arrullarlo pero al ver que no funciona se dirige al piano y empieza a tocar la canción de Esme, luego la nana de Renesmee, después la nana de Bella y por último la nana de Ed, el cual al escucharla las primeras notas de su nana se empieza a tranquilizar cuando acaba se escucha otro trueno así que Ed se abraza a su padre, el cual lo abraza y le dice.

—Shhhhhh ya no pasa nada Ed solo son truenos y no te van hacer nada. —Edward tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeño niño.

Había llegado la hora de la cena y Ed estaba en los brazos de su madre tomando su biberón cuando se escucha un trueno, Ed se abraza a su madre asustado así que Bella lo trata de tranquilizar pero se escuchan las risitas de Em, Jas, Ali, Rose y Renesmee.

—Ed no deberías de tenerles miedo a los truenos. —Em le dice a Ed.

—Si Ed, Em tiene razón. —Rose le da la razón a su hermano.

—Además los truenos no te pueden hacer daño. —Jas le comenta a Ed.

—Así es Ed. —Ali le da la razón a su hermano.

—No te harán daño por que estas adentro de la casa. —Renesmee le dice a Ed.

Ed voltea a ver a Bella la cual asiente con la cabeza pero de nuevo se escucha otro trueno así que Ed de nuevo vuelve a abrazar a su madre asustado, cuando fue hora de acostar a Ed, Bella y Edward se quedaron con su hijo hasta que se quedo totalmente dormido, Edward y Bella bajaron a la sala para estar con su familia, había pasado dos horas cuando se escucho un trueno y luego el llanto de Ed, Bella subió a velocidad vampírica por su hijo, al regresar a la sala con Ed en brazos Bella se sentó junto a Edward en uno de los sillones, Ed trato de llamar la atención de su padre pero al ver que no le hacía caso se cruzo de brazos, pero en eso recordó lo que le había enseñado una vez su hermana así que Ed volvió a tratar de llamar la atención de su padre pero al ver que no le hacía caso Ed tomo aire.

—Papi, papi. —Ed empezó a decir en voz alta.

Fin Flash Back

En eso Edward y Bella ven que su hijo se está despertando, Ed al tener los ojos abiertos los voltea a ver a los dos y les dice.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —Ed un poco desubicado.

—Hola hijo. —Bella saluda a su hijo.

—Hola campeón. —Edward saluda a su hijo.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: La próxima llegada de los Vulturi.

A la mañana siguiente Ed ya estaba mucho mejor, Carlisle lo fue a revisar para ver como estaba, Ed al ver a Carlisle le sonríe con la misma sonrisa de la de su padre Carlisle le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Como estas EJ? —Carlisle le pregunta.

—Estoy muy bien abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le contesta.

—Eso se te nota bastante. —Carlisle le dice sonriéndole un poco.

—Abuelito Carlisle podría hacerte una pregunta. —Ed le dice un poco preocupado a Carlisle.

—Claro EJ, ¿Qué sucede? —Carlisle viendo a su nieto.

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir donde esta Mili? —Ed le pregunta.

—Pues veras EJ creo que eso no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, supongo que tus padres te lo dirán cuando sepan que estas muy bien. —Carlisle le explica a Ed.

—Supongo que tienes razón abuelito Carlisle. —Ed le dice un poco más tranquilo.

Ed había estado recibiendo visitas de su familia ya que estaban muy preocupados por el, Ed estaba pensando en Mili cuando ve entrar a sus padres Ed los ve.

—¿En donde esta Mili? —Ed les pregunta a sus padres.

—Hijo primero quiero que nos prometas que no te vas a poner histérico y que no te vas a echar la culpa a ti, lo prometes EJ. —Bella le dice a su hijo.

—Si por supuesto, solo quiero saber en dónde está. —Ed le dice un poco preocupado.

—Bien, Mili esta también internada en el hospital. —Bella le dice a su hijo.

—Queeeee, ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —Ed sorprendido y le pregunta preocupado.

—Al parecer el embrión se desprendió de la matriz. —Edward le explica a su hijo.

—No, eso no es cierto. —Ed negando con la cabeza sin entender nada.

—Hijo por favor tranquilízate. —Bella tratando de que su hijo se tranquilizara.

—Quiero verla, necesito verla. —Ed desesperado.

—Está bien EJ, pero primero tienes que descansar. —Edward le dice a su hijo serio.

—No yo necesito verla. —Ed desesperado y poniéndose de pie.

Ed se pone de pie y ve a sus padres, Edward al leer los pensamientos de su hijo se rinde y lo guía hasta la habitación en donde esta Mili, Ed entra a la habitación y ve a sus tres amigos ahí y en la cama ve a su amada Mili la cual al verlo le sonríe así que Ed corre a abrazarla.

—Lo siento mucho Mili. —Ed le dice en voz baja.

—EJ no tienes por qué disculparte, no nos ha pasado nada. —Mili le dice sonriéndole.

Ed al escuchar lo que le había dicho Mili comprendió que nadie todavía le habían dicho acerca del bebe así que Ed voltea a ver a sus amigos y les dice.

—Podrían dejarnos a solas un momento. —Ed les pide a sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien EJ? —Jack le pregunta a su amigo.

—Sí, solo quiero hablar con Mili a solas. —Ed le contesta.

—Claro EJ, vamos Angie y Erin dejémoslos solos. —Jack les dice a las otras dos chicas.

Ed ve salir a sus tres amigos, cuando están solos Ed voltea a ver a Mili la cual al ver la expresión de su novio pone una mano en su vientre.

—¿Qué sucede EJ? —Mili le pregunta angustiada.

—Lo siento Mili. —Ed le contesta triste.

—EJ ¿Qué es lo que le pasa al bebe? —Mili le vuelve a preguntar.

Ed agacha su cabeza y ve que tiene las manos temblándoles, Ed toma aire y las cierra en puños así que alza su mirada y ve en el rostro de Mili la preocupación y la angustia, Ed se pone de pie y toma la mano de Mili.

—Lo siento mucho Mili, pero no vas a tener al bebe. —Ed le dice con la mirada puesta en el piso.

Ed al no obtener una respuesta alza su mirada y ve a Mili con lagrimas en los ojos, Ed al verla así trata de acercarse a ella.

—No estás mintiendo. —Mili le dice en voz alta.

—Mili yo no. —Ed tratando de explicarse.

—Lárgate, vete de aquí. —Mili le dice en voz alta a Ed.

Ed siente como Mili lo empuja y le lanza una almohada así que Ed se sale de la habitación, cuando está afuera ve a sus amigos ahí, Jack al ver a Ed salir de la habitación lo ve con lagrimas en los ojos, Jack se le acerca a Ed el cual sale corriendo, Ed al ver que su mejor amigo se le acercaba decidió salir corriendo de ahí, cuando choco con su abuelo Carlisle el cual al ver a su nieto con lagrimas en los ojos le dio la bolsa que traía en su mano, Ed la toma y sigue corriendo cuando llega a la salida del hospital Ed abre la bolsa y ve su ropa así que se mete al baño más cercano y se pone su ropa y sus zapatos, Ed al estar vestido sale del hospital sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ya afuera Ed se pone a correr en dirección hacia el claro donde jugaban beisbol, al llegar Ed siente como las piernas le fallan y se arrodilla, con las manos hechas puños empieza a golpear el suelo y a gritar por el dolor que sentía, en eso Ed huele el aroma de otro vampiro así que Ed se pone inmediatamente de pie y voltea a ver en todas direcciones en eso escucha el andar del vampiro así que Ed pone su vista en uno de los arboles que está enfrente de el, en eso enfrente de Ed aparece una vampira, Ed al no reconocer el aroma se pone en posición de ataque y le enseña los dientes con un gruñido pero Ed escucha la voz de la vampira.

—Vaya vaya vaya pero si es el más pequeño de los Cullen. —La vampira le dice a Ed.

—¿Quién eres? —Ed le pregunta a la vampira.

—Tal parece que no me reconoces, entonces te hare que me recuerdes. —Le dice la vampira a Ed con una sonrisita maligna.

En eso Ed empieza a sentir mucho dolor por lo cual empieza a gritar pero en eso escucha la carrera de su padre, el cual cuando ve a su hijo tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor ve a la vampira y le dice.

—Déjalo en paz Jane. —Edward le dice enojado a Jane.

—Veo que no estabas solo. —Jane dice viendo a Edward.

Ed al dejar de sentir el dolor se pone de inmediato de pie y ve a su padre junto con sus tíos y sus primos, Ed voltea a ver a Jane y se pone furioso por lo que le había hecho así que Ed ya iba a atacar cuando escucha la voz de su padre.

—Em, Jas detengan a EJ. —Edward dice rápido.

En eso Ed siente como sus dos primos lo sostienen por los brazos, Ed se los trata de quitar de encima pero en eso empieza a sentir como se relaja así que Ed voltea a ver a su tío Jasper el cual le sonríe así que cuando Ed está tranquilo se le queda viendo a Jane y la espalda de su padre.

—¿A qué has venido Jane? —Edward el cual le pregunta a Jane disgustado.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes Edward. —Jane le dice a Edward sonriendo con su sonrisa maligna.

—Si así es, Alice nos dijo de lo que tus señores habían decidido y también nos aviso de tu llegada Jane. —Edward le dice serio.

—Entonces le avisare a Aro de que ya les di el mensaje. —Jane le contesta.

—Dile a Aro que lo estaremos esperando. —Edward le dice a Jane viendo sus movimientos.

—Oh sí creo que deberías de enseñarle a ese chico un poco de modales. —Jane le dice a Edward señalando a Ed.

—No lo creo Jane. —Edward le dice serio.

Ed ve como la vampira sale corriendo de ahí también siente como Em y Jas le sueltan los brazos, Ed se le queda viendo a su padre el cual lo ve y le dice.

—Tenemos que hablar hijo. —Edward le dice serio a su hijo.

—Si papá. —Ed le contesta de la misma forma.

Edward sale corriendo hacia la mansión Cullen seguido por Ed y los demás, cuando llegan Edward dirige a Ed a la oficina de Carlisle ya adentro Edward le hace una seña a Ed para que se siente este lo hace y ve a su padre el cual le dice.

—Creo que no reconociste a Jane y es por eso que la querías atacar, pero debo decirte que ella es una de los vampiros que sirven a los Vulturi y si mal no recuerdo ya te eh contado acerca de ellos. —Edward le explica a su hijo.

—Sí. —Ed le contesta a su padre.

—Pues han enviado a Jane para darnos un mensaje. —Edward le dice a su hijo serio.

—¿Cual mensaje? —Ed le pregunta intrigado por el mensaje.

—Supongo que no lo recuerdas por que eras muy pequeño. —Edward le dice a Ed.

—Si eso creo y cuál es el mensaje. —Ed le pregunta a su padre.

—Ellos vendrán a ver a tus primos, Renesmee y a ti para ver cómo han crecido y cuál es su alimentación, ya que eso lo decidieron ellos. —Edward le dice a su hijo lo que los Volturis habían decidido.

—Creo que no tenemos opsicion. —Ed le dice un poco decaído.

—Si así es, pero no estaremos solos ya que tendremos testigos y los hombres lobos también nos ayudaran. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

Al terminar de hablar Ed se dirigió a su cuarto, al entrar ve que encima de su sofá cama hay una camisa azul con un pantalón azul marino y encima hay una nota Ed la lee.

Nota: "EJ más te vale que tomes un baño y te pongas esa ropa cuando estés listo baja a la sala, si no lo haces estarás en serios problemas. Te quiere tu tía Alice."

Ed suspira al terminar de leer la nota así que Ed va al baño y se mete a bañar, al salir va a su cuarto y se sienta a un lado de la ropa se deja caer en su cama viendo el techo y pensando en cómo no había cambiado nada de su cuarto en eso escucha que tocan a la puerta Ed dice.

—Adelante. —Ed dice en voz alta.

—Le dije a tu tía Alice que no te gustaría la nueva ropa. —Edward le dice a su hijo entrando al cuarto.

—No claro que me gusta, pero tenía que comprarme nueva ropa. —Ed quejándose.

—Ya conoces a tu tía Alice. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

—Si lo sé. —Ed le dice resignado.

—Tu tía Alice me mando a apurarte. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Jijijiji dile que no se preocupe, enseguida bajo. —Ed le dice riendo.

—Está bien y creo que tu cuarto está bien así. —Edward le comenta a su hijo.

—Jijijiji gracias papá. —Ed le contesta sonriendo.

Ed ve salir a su padre de su cuarto así que Ed se empieza a cambiar, cuando está listo toma su celular y se lo mete al bolsillo del pantalón así que baja a la sala, al entrar ve a toda su familia reunida ahí los cuales le dicen muy felices.

—Feliz cumpleaños EJ. —Toda su familia le gritan felices.

—Gracias. —Ed les agradece.

Ed se sonroja un poco de vergüenza al escuchar los comentarios de lo bien que se veía con su ropa nueva, cuando Ed estaba hablando con Renée y Phil sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Feliz cumpleaños EJ. —Mili le dice al oído.

—¿Mili? —Ed sorprendido.

Ed la voltea a ver y la ve con un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, Ed al verla la abraza y le da un beso en la frente cuando se separa un poco ve que atrás de Mili están Sam, Emily, Billy, Paul, Rachel, Rob, Embry, Quil, Claire, Seth, Samy, Jacob y Leah los cuales felicitaron a Ed, cuando Ed y Mili se quedan en el marco de la puerta de la sala Ed voltea a Mili para que lo vea a los ojos.

—¿Ya no estás enojada? —Ed le pregunta.

—Nunca lo estuve, tuve que actuar un poco. —Mili le dice divertida a Ed.

—¿Actuar? —Ed sorprendido por lo que le dice Mili.

—Mis padres ya me habían dicho lo del bebe y los chicos se enteraron gracias a tus primos y es por eso que ellos estaban ahí cuando me fuiste a ver. —Mili le explica a Ed.

—Oh así que tú ya lo sabías. —Ed le pregunta a su novia.

—Sí, lo siento mucho EJ. —Mili se disculpa con su novio.

—No te preocupes, creo que me puedo desquitar con esto. —Ed le dice sonriéndole pícaramente, Ed se acerca más a Mili la cual se sonroja de tener tan cerca la cara de su novio.

—EJ están tus papás y toda tu familia aquí. —Mili avergonzada.

—No creo que les interese. —Ed le contesta.

—Pero también están mis padres aquí. —Mili más avergonzada.

—No creo que les incomode que bese a mi novia o si. —Ed le dice pícaramente a Mili.

—Yo… no. —Mili nerviosa.

En eso Ed besa a Mili en los labios nadie de los presentes les prestó la atención a los dos chicos, Ed al sentir la falta de oxigeno se separa de Mili y la ve así que le sonríe, Mili le devuelve la sonrisa a Ed pero en eso escuchan la voz de Jas decirles.

—Dios ustedes dos derrochan amor por todos lados. —Jas les dice a los dos.

—Jijijiji lo sentimos Jas. —Ed se disculpa con su primo.

En eso se escucha el timbre así que Ed va a atender la puerta al abrir la puerta ve a sus tres amigos con muchas cajas de pizzas, cuando llegan a la sala dejan las pizzas en la mesa del comedor y todo mundo se ponen a platicar Ed no se había separado ni un centímetro de Mili, cuando a todos les dio hambre los chicos se llevaron 10 cajas de pizza a un lado de la mesa, cuando todos los chicos deciden hacer una apuesta de ver quién era el que comía mas pedazos de pizza se llevaría los 900 dólares, así comenzaron los primeros en caer fueron Ron y Embry después Quil, Jack y Em luego Seth y Jas, al final solamente quedaban Jacob y Ed los cuales seguían comiendo hasta que solo quedaba un pedazo los dos se vieron a los ojos hasta que los dos se lanzan por el pedazo el cual lo agarro Ed así que se lo comió Jas y Em le levantan los brazos a Ed por su victoria, los adultos habían estado viendo la competencia entre los chicos, luego Ed recibió sus regalos primero fue por parte de Renee y Phil un bate nuevo y un guante de beisbol, el segundo fue por parte de Charlie la nueva camiseta de los Marines, el tercero fue por parte de Carlisle y Esme unos nuevos libros de colección, el cuarto fue por parte de Emmett, Rosalie, Em y Rose unos nuevos zapatos y pantalones, el quinto fue por parte de Jasper, Alice, Jas y Ali unas nuevas playeras y camisas, el sexto fue por parte de Seth y Samy unas nuevas películas, el séptimo fue por parte de Quil y Claire unas pulseras, el octavo fue por parte de Embry y Leah una gorra, el noveno fue por parte de Sam y Emily unos lentes de sol, el decimo fue por parte de Jack, Angie y Erin un nuevo álbum de fotos con algunas fotos de cuando estaban en el instituto, el onceavo fue por parte de Mili le dio una chamarra y un nuevo casco, cuando llego el turno a Renesmee y Jacob este le lanzo unas llaves así que Ed las atrapa, Jacob le dice.

—Tu regalo está afuera EJ. —Jacob le dice a Ed.

—¿Ok? —Ed dudando un poco.

Todos salen al patio y Ed ve una hermosa moto color negro, Ed al verla se sorprendió mucho así que corrió hacia ella se subió y la arranco, Ed escucha el ronroneo del motor así que Ed la apaga y corre a abrazar a Jacob y Renesmee les dice.

—Muchísimas gracias Renesmee y Jacob. —Ed les agradece por su regalo.

—De nada EJ. —Renesmee le dice a su hermano.

—No hay de que EJ. —Jacob le dice a Ed.

—Ahora solo falta el regalo mío y de papá. —Bella le dice a su hijo.

—Sí. —Ed sonriendo feliz por saber que es su regalo.

Edward le lanza otras llaves a Ed las atrapa, Ed al ver que son las llaves del Aston Martin voltea a ver a su padre.

—¿El Aston Martin? — Ed le dice sorprendido.

—Si así es. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Pero. —Ed ya iba a refutar.

—Te lo mereces hijo. —Bella le sonríe a su hijo.

—Además pensamos que lo vas a necesitar. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Gracias mamá y papá. —Ed les agradece a sus padres.

—Pero aun falta un regalo más. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Y bien ¿Qué es? —Ed desesperado por saber de su regalo.

Edward le da una cajita a su hijo el cual la abre y ve una pulsera con el escudo de los Cullen así que se la pone les sonríe a toda su familia y se las enseña a sus amigos, al terminar la fiesta Em y Jas habían terminado vomitando cada uno en su baño y a su lado Rosalie y Alice con su respectivo hijo, Ed ya estaba en su cuarto y se puso su ropa de dormir se acostó en su sofá cama pero no se podía dormir, habían pasado unas horas cuando Ed decide ir al cuarto de sus padres, al estar en la puerta la entreabre y los ve acostados en la cama pero escucha la voz de su madre preguntarle.

—¿Qué sucede EJ? —Bella le pregunta a su hijo.

—Puedo dormir con ustedes no me siento muy bien. —Ed les pide a sus padres un poco avergonzado.

—Ves lo que sucede cuando comes demasiado. —Edward regaña a su hijo.

—Si creo que aprendí mi lección. —Ed le contesta.

—Ven aquí. —Bella palmea la cama.

Ed se sube a la cama y se pone entre sus padres, Bella le pone una mano en el estomago a su hijo.

—¿Esta mejor así? —Bella le pregunta a su hijo.

—Si mamá. —Ed le dice sonriendo.

Edward empieza a tararear la nana de su hijo el cual al escucharla se empieza a quedar dormido así que Edward y Bella lo abrazan.

A la mañana siguiente Ed se despertó al medio día al sentir unas miradas que estaban ahí así que levanta un poco la cabeza y ve a sus dos primos ahí, los cuales se empiezan a reír Ed se pone de pie inmediatamente y los amenaza.

—Ni una palabra a nadie. —Ed amenazando a sus primos.

—Oh esto te va a costar mucho EJ. —Em le dice con un tono de voz travieso.

—Oh si EJ. —Jas le sigue el juego a Em.

—No les voy a dar nada. —Ed les grita enojado.

—Tú qué dices Jas. —Em le pregunta a Jas.

—Oh si hagámoslo Em. —Jas le responde.

—No se atreverían. —Ed les dice nervioso a sus primos.

Ed ve como sus dos primos salen a velocidad vampírica de su cuarto así que Ed va detrás de ellos cuando llegan a la sala Ed los acorrala pero no se había dado cuenta que estaban allí Ali, Rose y Renesmee hasta que escucha los gritos de las tres.

—EJ. —Renesmee grita.

—Ponte unos. —Ali grita.

—Pantalones. —Rose grita.

Ed al escuchar eso baja su mirada y ve que está en bóxers, al notarlo Ed se sonroja de vergüenza así que voltea a ver a Em y Jas.

—Están muertos. —Ed les dice enojado.

Ed ya los iba a tomar por el cuello de sus camisas cuando escucha los pasos de los demás integrantes de su familia así que Ed se pone atrás del sofá para que no le vieran sus bóxers, cuando entran Bella ve a su hijo así que le sonríe Ed le devuelve la sonrisa pero en eso Em empuja el sofá y Ed cierra los ojos al abrirlos Ed voltea a ver a sus primos y se escucha las risitas de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Bella y Edward pero Ed no les hace caso.

—Dense por muertos. —Ed les dice a sus primos gritándoles y enojado.

Jas y Em salen de ahí a velocidad vampírica Ed ya iba a salir detrás de ellos pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—EJ, tienes una llamada de Mili. —Edward le dice a su hijo tendiéndole el teléfono.

—Gracias papá. —Ed le agradece a su padre, Ed toma el teléfono y contesta, Ed les da la espalda a su familia para hablar con más privacidad.

—Hola Mili. —Ed saluda a su novia.

—Hola EJ, ¿Por qué estabas gritando? —Mili lo saluda y le pregunta.

—No creo que quieras saber. —Ed le dice a Mili.

En eso Ed siente como alguien le quita el teléfono, Ed ve a Em con el teléfono y escucha lo que le dice a Mili.

—Mili te gustaría ver a EJ como esta vestido ahorita. —Em le dice a Mili.

—Si claro Em. —Mili le contesta a Em.

—Sonríe EJ. —Jas con su celular le saca una foto.

Ed se había quedado quieto hasta que ve a Jas mandar la foto así que los ve a los dos con enojo y furia en sus ojos.

—Están muertos. —Ed les dice muy enojado.

—Pero primero tendrás que atrapar el teléfono. —Em le dice a Ed.

Ed ve como Em deja caer el teléfono así que Ed se lanza por el teléfono cuando lo tiene en sus manos Ed escucha la voz de Mili por el alta voz, Ed ve que el botón del alta voz está hundido en eso escucha la voz de Mili.

—Jijijiji creo que te gusto mi regalo de. —Mili dice riendo un poco.

—No Mili. —Ed grita.

—Graduación. —Mili dice en voz alta.

Ed voltea despacio a ver hacia la sala y ve como su familia se le queda viendo así que Ed toma el teléfono le dice a Mili.

—Mili te volveré a llamar está bien. —Ed le dice a su novia.

—Espera EJ recuerda que hoy Erin se va. —Mili le dice antes de que colgara.

—Si lo sé. —Ed le contesta.

Ed cuelga el teléfono y ve como su familia lo seguía viendo así que Ed se sonroja de vergüenza y ya iba a subir las escaleras cuando voltea a ver a su familia.

—Solo fue un regalo de graduación. —Ed les dice todo rojo.

Ed se sube a su cuarto y se encierra en él, pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando Ed escucho que tocaban a su puerta, Ed se pone de pie y abre la puerta ve a su padre el cual le sonríe y le dice.

—Hablo Mili, me dijo que te dijera que tienes que ir por ella para que vayan a despedirse de Erin. —Edward le recuerda a su hijo.

—Maldición lo olvide por completo. —Ed dice y se pega en la frente con la mano.

—No te preocupes hijo a tu madre y a mí no nos molesto el regalo que te dio Mili de graduación, además ella le pregunto a tu madre por su opinión. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

—Gracias papá, pero creo que Em y Jas no me van a dejar de molestar por un buen tiempo. —Ed le dice a su padre.

—Sí creo que en eso tienes razón. —Edward le da la razón a su hijo.

Ed ve salir a su padre de su cuarto así que Ed se mete a su baño a bañar, al salir va a su closet toma una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, al estar listo se pone unos zapatos y toma las llaves del Aston Martin, toma de su escritorio su celular y de la silla la chamarra que Mili le había regalado por su cumpleaños al estar listo sale de su cuarto a velocidad vampírica cuando ya iba a llegar a la puerta del garaje es detenido por la voz de su madre.

—¿A dónde vas EJ? —Bella le pregunta a su hijo.

—Voy a recoger a Mili para ir a despedir a Erin que se va a la Universidad de California. —Ed le dice sonriéndole.

—Está bien no regreses tan tarde. —Bella le dice a su hijo.

—Claro mamá. —Ed le contesta.

Ed se mete al garaje y va al Aston Martin se sube lo enciende y escucha el ronroneo del motor Ed respira hondo y lo saca del garaje al estar afuera ve por el retrovisor a sus padres en el marco de la puerta principal Ed baja la ventanilla de su lado y se despide de ellos con la mano, al llegar a la casa de Mili, Ed apaga el motor y va a la puerta ya que iba a tocar se abre y ve a Mili la cual al ver a su novio ahí le da un empujón Ed la ve y le dice.

—Lo siento pero Em y Jas me sacaron de mis casillas. —Ed se disculpa con Mili.

—Está bien te perdono. —Mili le contesta dándole un corto beso.

—Gracias. —Ed le agradece a Mili.

Ed ya iba a besar a Mili cuando escuchan que alguien carraspea los dos voltean a ver y ven a Sam y a los demás de la manada, Ed se separa de Mili la cual estaba roja, Ed ve a Sam.

—Sam ya le dijeron a Mili acerca de lo que se nos avecina. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos a Sam.

Ed ve a Sam mover la cabeza en negación así que Ed ve como Mili estaba hablando con los demás lobos de la manada así que Ed se acerca a Sam.

—Yo se lo diré. —Ed le dice en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro EJ? —Sam le pregunta en voz baja.

—Si no te preocupes Sam. —Ed le contesta.

Ed voltea a ver a Mili así que Ed al verla tan feliz hablando con los chicos de la manada Ed sonríe pero en eso ve que Mili se le queda viendo, Ed se acerca a ella la toma de la mano los dos se despiden de todos, Ed ayuda a subir al carro a Mili ya que lo enciende Ed acelera para salir al camino que iba a Forks, al estar entrando a Forks Ed le baja a la velocidad y maneja en dirección a la cafetería, cuando llegan Ed se estaciona y ayuda a bajar a Mili del carro los dos entran a la cafetería y ven a sus tres amigos sentados en una mesa, los dos se acercan a ellos y se saludan Ed se quita la chamarra se sienta en una de las sillas que estaba vacía así los cinco chicos se ponen a hablar.

—No puedo creer que te vayas Erin. —Mili le dice sorprendida a Erin.

—Si lo sé Mili, los voy a extrañar tanto. —Erin le responde feliz.

—Y nosotros a ti Erin. —Jack le sonríe a su amiga.

—Y bien Mili a que universidad vas a ir. —Angie le pregunta a Mili.

—Yo todavía no lo sé, y que hay de ti Jack. —Mili viendo a su amigo.

—No lo sé recibí la aceptación de Harvard, Dartmouth y de la Universidad de Washington todas con beca. —Jack les dice a sus amigos.

—Guau y tu Angie. —Mili sorprendida y luego ve a su amiga.

—Creo que entrare a la Universidad de Washington así me queda más cerca de casa. —Angie le contesta a su amiga.

—Que bien Angie. —Mili sonriéndole.

—Y que hay de ti EJ. —Jack le pregunta a su amigo.

—Eh recibido la aceptación de Syracuse, Harvard, Dartmouth y la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska. —Ed les dice a sus amigos.

—Guau EJ y a cual vas a entrar. —Angie le pregunta a Ed.

—Supongo que entrare a Dartmouth ya que hay estudiaron mis padres y ahí está estudiando Renesmee y Jacob, aunque me dan beca creo que no la aceptaría. —Ed les dice.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco EJ? —Jack le dice sorprendido a Ed.

—Jijijiji no quiero estar presionado por la beca, además creo que se la podrían dar a alguien más que la necesite más que yo. —Ed les dice y ve de reojo a Mili.

—Y a qué carrera vas a entrar EJ. —Erin le pregunta a Ed.

—Creo que seguiré la tradición. —Ed le contesta feliz.

Los cinco chicos se la estaban pasando muy bien hablando de sus planes para el futuro Ed no participaba mucho, cuando llego la hora de despedirse todos se desearon suerte, cuando Ed y Mili iban de regreso a La Push, Ed venia pensando en cómo decirle a Mili acerca de los Vulturi, cuando llegaron a la casa de Mili, Ed la tomo de la mano y la retuvo le dice.

—Mili tenemos que hablar. —Ed le dice serio.

—¿Qué sucede EJ? —Mili le pregunta preocupada.

—Dentro de algunos días van a venir unos vampiros de visita que no son como mi familia. —Ed le empieza a explicar a Mili.

Ed ve que a Mili le empiezan a temblar las manos así que Ed la abraza.

—No nos va a pasar nada. —Ed le dice al oído para tranquilizarla.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: La llegada de los Vulturi.

Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que llegaran los Vulturi, Ed había estado tratando de estar el mayor tiempo posible con Mili aunque por la noche entrenaba con Garrett y Eleazar que habían llegado una semana antes con los demás del clan Denali así habían estado llegando los demás amigos de Carlisle para que atestiguaran nuevamente, Mili se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba con su novio ya que cuando estaba con él se le veía muy cansado pero Ed no quería que Mili se preocupara por él, unos días antes de que llegaran los Vulturi Ed había ido a la casa de Mili pero al llegar a la puerta a Ed le llega un aroma de vampiro así que se apresura y toca la puerta cuando se abre Ed ve a Mili así que la abraza.

—Tengo que sacar a tu familia y a ti de aquí. —Ed le dice al oído.

—¿Qué pasa EJ? —Mili le pregunta angustiada a su novio.

—Hubo un vampiro por aquí cerca. —Ed le contesta tratando de no olvidar el aroma.

—¿Estás seguro EJ? —Mili le pregunta.

—Sí, dile a tu madre que haga una maleta y tú también haz una yo les avisare a los demás para que vengan a rastrear el aroma. —Ed le dice a su novia.

—Está bien, pero y mi padre. —Mili se preocupa por su padre.

—No te preocupes yo le avisare. —Ed le contesta sonriéndole.

Ed ve que Mili entra de nuevo a la casa así que Ed saca su celular y marca el número de su padre cuando le contesta Ed le explica rápidamente lo del aroma que no reconocía, unos minutos después de que Ed hubiera colgado llegaron Jas, Em, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Edward, los cuales se pusieron a investigar el aroma del vampiro, cuando Mili y Emily estuvieron listas con tres maletas Ed las subió a su coche y dejo a los demás en la casa de Mili investigando el aroma, al llegar a la mansión Cullen en el porche se ve a Sam sentado en las escaleritas, Ed ve a Emily y Mili abrazar a Sam el cual le hace una señal de agradecimiento, Ed le sonríe y baja las maletas de su coche.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Ed les había explicado a los que se encontraban en la casa lo que había descubierto cuando llegaron Jas, Em, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Edward, este ultimo les dice.

—Al parecer los Vulturi enviaron a uno de su guardia a rastrear todos nuestros aromas y tal parece el aroma de EJ los llevo hasta La Push. —Edward les explica.

—Soy un idiota debí haberme mantenido lejos de ahí. —Ed se culpa.

—No es así EJ. —Sam le dice.

—Pero Sam si no me la pasara todo el tiempo en La Push él o ella no habría estado cerca de Emily y Mili. —Ed le dice a Sam.

—Eso tú no lo sabías EJ. —Sam le dice a Ed.

—Además su rastro también pasa cerca de la casa de Jacob. —Edward le explica a su hijo.

—Supongo que siguió el rastro de Renesmee. —Ed le contesta a su padre.

—Así es. —Edward le dice a su hijo.

Todo ese día Ed se la paso con Mili hasta llegada la noche cuando Ed salió al patio trasero con Garrett y Eleazar, al estar listo Ed comienza con su entrenamiento peleando primero con Eleazar, todos los de la casa se asomaron para ver la pelea, Mili al ver a Ed peleando se asusto pero Renesmee la tranquilizo, cuando Ed ve que puede atrapar a Eleazar lo hace y saca los dientes.

—Vaya EJ estas mejorando. —Eleazar sorprendido por lo hábil que se había convertido Ed.

—Gracias Eleazar. —Ed le agradece.

—Bien EJ entonces sigo yo. —Garrett le dice a Ed.

—Por supuesto Garrett. —Ed le sonríe a Garrett.

Los dos comienzan a pelear hasta que Ed lanza a Garrett en contra de uno de los arboles, al terminar Ed estaba muy cansado pero al voltear hacia la casa ve a todo su público que le aplauden Ed se sonroja de vergüenza, Ed entra a la sala y ve a Mili dormida en uno de los sofás Ed se sienta en otro sofá cuando se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos y se queda profundamente dormido.

Ya faltaban dos días en los cuales la mayoría salían a cazar para estar fortalecidos si se llegara a presentar una pelea, Ed se había ido de caza todas las mañanas hasta la tarde cuando salían los demás Ed se había estado quedando dormido después de haber estado entrenando por su cuenta en uno de los sofás de la sala, Mili se había estado durmiendo en el cuarto de su novio mientras que sus padres dormían en el cuarto de invitados, solo faltaba un día para que llegaran los Vulturi, Ed había salido de caza con Em y Jas mientras ellos cazaban Mili había estado planeando pasar esa noche a solas con su novio así que les dijo a Bella, Edward, Emily y Sam acerca de su plan los cuales aceptaron, al regreso de la caza Ed vio el reloj de pared de la sala y les dijo a los presentes.

—Sentimos haber llegado tarde. —Ed se disculpa por el retraso.

—No se preocupen chicos. —Edward les dice a los chicos.

Ed ve salir a todos de la casa pero Ed se sentía cansado así que subió al cuarto de Jas toca la puerta y escucha a Jas decirle.

—Adelante. —Jas dice en voz alta.

—Hola Jas. —Ed lo saluda asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Hola EJ. —Jas saluda a su primo.

—¿Jas crees que hoy me podría dormir aquí? —Ed le pregunta a su primo.

—Claro EJ. —Jas le sonríe a Ed.

—Bien solo iré a tomar un baño y por mi ropa de dormir a mi cuarto. —Ed le dice sonriendo.

Ed sale del cuarto de Jas y se dirige a su cuarto, mientras que Ed se iba a su cuarto Ali entra al cuarto de su hermano el cual le dice.

—¿Qué quieres Ali? —Jas le pregunta a su hermana.

—Vamos a ir de caza con Em, Rose, Renesmee y Jacob. —Ali le dice a su hermano sonriéndole.

—¿Qué? pero si Em y yo fuimos con EJ de caza en la mañana. —Jas quejándose.

—Pues volverán a ir con nosotros de nuevo. —Ali le dice a su hermano fastidiada.

Ali arrastra a su hermano del brazo y ven a Rose y Em en la sala junto con Renesmee y Jacob, los seis salen de la casa en dirección al bosque, mientras Ed se bañaba Mili entro al cuarto de su novio y lo espero hasta que escucha las pisadas de Ed venir hacia su cuarto así que Mili se quita su playera, Ed al salir de bañarse se puso su toalla en la cintura y se dirige a su cuarto al abrir la puerta Ed ve a Mili sin playera así que Ed se voltea rápidamente se sonrojo y le dice.

—Lo siento pensé que no estabas, te dejare que te cambies. —Ed le dice a Mili apenado, Ed ya se iba a salir pero Mili lo retiene abrazándolo por la cintura, Ed al sentir el abrazo se pone tenso.

—No te vayas EJ. —Mili le dice con un tono de voz sexy.

Ed traga saliva con dificultad así que voltea a ver a Mili la cual le sonríe así que Ed le devuelve la sonrisa, Ed se acerca a Mili y la besa en los labios Mili le corresponde el beso Ed la besa con mas pación a Mili así que los dos se dirigen al sofá Ed acuesta a Mili en el sofá la ve a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura que quieres esto Mili? —Ed le pregunta a su novia.

—Sí, solo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que me queda. —Mili le contesta sonriéndole.

—Tranquila Mili, no se va a desatar una guerra. —Ed la trata de tranquilizar.

—EJ quiero que me prometas algo. —Mili le dice viéndolo a los ojos.

—Está bien. —Ed le contesta viéndola a los ojos.

—Quiero que me dejes estar contigo mañana. —Mili le pide a Ed.

—Mili ya lo discutimos. —Ed le dice a Mili.

—No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que tú estás en el claro con tu familia y los demás. —Mili le dice preocupada.

—Está bien, pero tú me debes de prometer algo. —Ed le dice viéndola a los ojos.

—Lo que sea EJ. —Mili le contesta sonriéndole.

—Quiero que me prometas que si se llega a desatar una guerra me prometas que te vas a ir con Renesmee y Jacob lejos de ahí. —Ed le pide a su novia.

—No EJ, no te puedo abandonar ahí. —Mili le dice exaltada.

—Mili solo prométeme eso por favor. —Ed le pide a Mili.

Mili ve a los ojos a Ed el cual la está mirando, Mili mueve la cabeza en afirmación así que Ed la besa y le limpia con una de sus manos las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su amada Mili, los dos se separan por falta de oxigeno, Ed le quita el pantalón a Mili la cual lo empieza a besar en los labios bajando al cuello de Ed, al dejarla en ropa interior Ed la ve a los ojos así que la empieza a besar por el cuello y va subiendo hasta llegar a sus labios mientras que le quitaba la ropa interior, Mili le quita la toalla a Ed de su cintura, los dos observan el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

—Estas hermosa como la primera vez. —Ed le dice a Mili con una sonrisa, Mili se sonroja al escuchar esas palabras pero Ed la vuelve a besar en los labios y Mili le corresponde el beso.

A la mañana siguiente Ed se había despertado por los rayos del sol que entraban por las cortinas, Ed al ver a Mili acurrucada en su pecho la movió con cuidado se puso de pie con mucho cuidado tomo un bóxer suyo se lo puso y salió de la habitación en silencio, al llegar a la cocina Ed abrió el refrigerador y se tomo del envase un poco de jugo y después tomo un termo de color negro con su nombre con letras plateadas se tomo toda la sangre que tenia.

Mientras en el claro Ali tuvo una visión, Jas al ver a su hermana teniendo la visión le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué viste Ali? —Jas le pregunta en voz baja a su hermana.

—Creo que será mejor retener unos minutos al tío Edward y Sam antes que vayan a la casa por Mili y EJ. —Ali le dice a Jas.

—Está bien yo me encargo del tío Edward y tú encárgate de Sam, Ali. —Jas le indica a su hermana.

—Si Jas. —Ali le responde.

En la mansión Cullen Ed seguía en la cocina cuando escucho la voz de su amada Mili decirle.

—¿EJ? —Mili pregunta desde el cuarto de Ed.

—Estoy en la cocina Mili enseguida subo. —Ed grita desde la cocina.

Ed pone su termo en el fregadero y sube a su cuarto, entra y ve a Mili acostada en el sofá así que Ed se sienta a su lado.

—Buenos días dormilona. —Ed le dice al oído.

—Buenos días. —Mili le contesta sonriendo.

—Sera mejor que nos arreglemos si no quieres que alguien nos encuentre así. —Ed le dice sonriéndole.

—Está bien. —Mili le contesta y le da un beso-

Ed se pone de pie y voltea a ver a Mili que sigue acostada en el sofá así que Ed la levanta por la cintura y la abraza, Mili al sentir el abrazo de Ed este le dice.

—¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? —Ed le pregunta a su novia.

—Eso no estaría mal. —Mili sonriéndole pícaramente.

Los dos van al baño; Ed venia abrazado por la espalda a Mili, al estar los dos en la regadera Ed le ayuda a Mili a tallarse la espalda y Mili ayuda también a Ed, cuando Mili esta lista toma una toalla y se la amarra en el cuerpo cuando iba a salir Ed toma su toalla y se seca en la regadera pero cuando acaba de secarse Mili abre la puerta de la regadera y le quita la toalla a Ed, los dos se ven pero Mili sale corriendo del baño y detrás de ella Ed diciéndole.

—Mili dame mi toalla. —Ed le dice gritando corriendo detrás de su novia.

—No quiero. —Mili le contesta gritando sin ver atrás.

Ed la acorrala en la esquina de su cuarto cuando Mili siente a su novio muy cerca de ella se le abraza al cuello Ed al tenerla cerca la besa en los labios mientras le desamarra la toalla a Mili la cual al sentir el jalón que había hecho Ed para quitarle la toalla lo abraza más, Ed la separa un poco y pone su frente en la frente de Mili.

—Sera mejor ponernos algo de ropa, no creo que quieras que alguien nos vea así. —Ed le susurra.

—Está bien, pero primero tendrás que quitarme tu toalla. —Mili le dice a Ed sonriéndole.

Ed pone los ojos en blanco y la empieza a seguir por toda la planta de arriba hasta que Ed la acorrala en el sofá y le quita su toalla al obtener la victoria Ed le sonríe a Mili la cual le regresa la sonrisa así que Ed le pone el seguro a su puerta de su cuarto, Ed saco su ropa y ve a Mili de reojo sentada en el sofá al verla ahí Ed se le acerca.

—¿Qué sucede Mili? —Ed le pregunta a Mili.

—Vas a cumplir con tu promesa ¿verdad EJ? —Mili viendo a su novio.

—Mili tu sabes muy bien mi opinión. —Ed le dice serio.

—Eres un mentiroso EJ. —Mili le grita, Mili se pone de pie y se mete al baño, Ed fue detrás de ella le toca a la puerta.

—Mili ábreme. —Ed le pide a Mili.

—No te quiero ver. —Mili le dice sollozando.

En eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta del cuarto Ed rápidamente se pone su bóxer y el pantalón así que abre la puerta y ve a Sam y a su padre ahí, en eso escuchan a Mili llorando en el baño Edward ve a su hijo.

—Ve por Emily, EJ está en la sala con tu madre. —Edward le dice a su hijo viéndolo.

—Si papá. —Ed contesta.

Ed toma su camisa de la cama y se va a la sala al entrar ve a su madre y a Emily la cual al ver a Ed ahí este le dice.

—Mili te quiere ver Emily. —Ed le dice serio.

—Gracias EJ. —Emily le agradece a Ed.

Ed ve a Emily subir las escaleras en eso ve a su padre bajar, Ed se sienta en uno de los sillones y se tapa la cara con las manos, Bella se acerca a su hijo le acaricia su mejilla a Ed al sentir la caricia de su madre la voltea a ver y ve que le esta sonriendo así que Ed le devuelve la sonrisa, unos minutos después bajan Sam, Emily y Mili la cual al ver a su novio ahí de pie se le abalanzo a los brazo.

—No quería decirte eso EJ. —Mili le dice sollozando.

—Tranquila Mili, no paso nada. —Ed le dice sonriendo.

—Lo siento mucho EJ, si no quieres cumplir con tu promesa yo no te obligare a cumplirla. —Mili disculpándose con su novio.

—¿Quién dijo que no cumpliría con mi promesa? —Ed le pregunta a Mili.

—¿Enserio EJ? —Mili sorprendida.

—Si Mili. —Ed le contesta sonriéndole.

Mili lo abraza más fuerte cuando están listos Ed carga a Mili en su espalda y se van los seis al claro, en el camino Sam y Emily les explicaron a Ed y Mili por que también los acompañaba Emily, al llegar al claro Ed se coloco junto a Renesmee y Jacob de un lado y al otro junto a Zafrina.

Ya todos estaban en el claro esperando a los Vulturi cuando se ve llegar primero a los de capas negras y grises, Ed se pone un poco nervioso así que trata de interponerse entre Mili y los recién llegados en eso Ed escucha la voz de Garrett.

—Aquí vienen los casacas rojas. —Garrett dice.

Todos se quedan viendo a los vampiros con capas rojas, en ese grupo Ed logra distinguir a Jane y a su lado esta Alec, a Ed se le quería salir un gruñido cuando ve a su abuelo Carlisle acercarse unos pasos hacia los recién llegados.

—Aro amigo mío. —Carlisle saluda a Aro.

—Hola Carlisle amigo mío. —Aro saluda a Carlisle.

Ed ve a su padre que está observando a Aro en eso Ed siente a Mili apretarle un poco la mano que tenía entre sus manos, Ed escucha la voz de Aro.

—Carlisle amigo mío creo que sería lo mejor que empezara con mi juicio. —Aro le comunica a Carlisle.

—Por supuesto Aro. —Carlisle le contesta a su amigo.

—Aro te importaría si yo elijo a quien vas a ver primero sus pensamientos. —Edward le pide a Aro.

—Claro que no mi joven amigo. —Aro le contesta a Edward sonriéndole.

—Gracias Aro, bien primero será Renesmee. —Edward le agradece a Aro y dice serio.

Ed ve a su hermana y a Jacob que no se alejaba de ella cuando ve a Renesmee y Jacob cerca de Aro, Ed observa como Aro toma la mano de su hermana unos minutos después de que Aro soltara la mano de Renesmee, Ed escucha la voz de su hermana decirle a Aro.

—Si vienes a hacerle algo a mi bebe Jake y EJ no te van a dejar acercarte a mi bebe. —Renesmee le advierte a Aro.

—Bien los que siguen Jas y Ali. —Edward dice serio.

Renesmee y Jacob regresan al lado de Ed el cual no había separado su mirada de la de Aro, cuando solo faltaba Ed para que Aro lo tocara Ed llamo a Em y Jas les dice.

—Protejan a Mili. —Ed les susurra a sus primos.

Ed se acerco a Aro al estar cerca Ed extiende su mano y Ed deja ver a Aro todo sus pensamientos, cuando Aro suelta la mano de Ed voltea a ver a Jane, Ed al ver a Jane le enseña un poco los dientes así que se le ocurre una idea, Ed ve a Aro y le dice.

—Disculpa Aro te molestaría si peleo con uno de tu guardia para enseñarte mi don. —Ed le sonríe un poco divertido.

—Claro EJ, tu puedes elegir con quien quieras pelear. —Aro le contesta.

—Bien quiero pelear con la bruja de Jane. —Ed le dice a Aro señalándola.

Jane le sonríe a Ed el cual observa a los demás, Jane se acerca a Ed el cual le sonríe y empieza a reír Jane se frustra.

—Veamos si me puedes alcanzar. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos

Ed comienza a acechar a Jane pero no podía utilizar su don ya que Ed se movía muy rápido y además de que la desconcentraba hablándole con sus pensamientos, cuando Ed ve la oportunidad la lanza hacia un árbol, Aro al ver la pelea le aplaude a Ed el cual lo voltea a ver muy serio.

—Si vuelves a venir con toda tu guardia a ver qué es lo que va a ser el bebe de mi hermana y lo quieres dañar yo seré el que te destroce en mil pedazos a ti y a todos los que intervengan en la batalla. —Ed le dice serio a Aro.

—Vaya joven Edward tienes un hijo muy valiente. —Aro le dice a Edward.

Ed llega a donde esta Mili le sonríe pero en eso ve que Mili abre los ojos así que se voltea y les da un golpe a Jane y a Alec los cuales chocan contra un árbol, Ed corre a velocidad vampírica y los toma a los dos por el cuello los lleva ante Aro y los deja caer al piso, Ed ve a Aro a los ojos cuando escucha gritar a Mili de dolor la voltea a ver así que Ed se acerca a ella la abraza pero Ed voltea a ver a Jane.

—Maldita. —Ed grita todo enojado, Ed ya se iba a lanzar contra Jane pero Jacob lo detiene del brazo, Ed en eso escucha la voz de su padre.

—Aro le podrías decir a Jane que deje de molestar a Mili, porque si lo sigue haciendo no detendré a mi hijo. —Edward le pide a Aro.

—¿Jane? —Aro le dice a Jane.

—¿Si maestro? —Jane le habla a su maestro.

—¿Podrías dejar de utilizar tu don? —Aro le pide a Jane.

—Claro maestro. —Jane le sonríe a Aro, Ed voltea a ver a Mili la cual esta acostada en el piso suspirando, Ed voltea a ver a Aro.

—Si la vuelven a lastimar yo me encargare de matarlo. —Ed le dice enojado.

En eso suena el celular de Ed el cual lo contesta y escucha la voz de su mejor amigo.

—¿EJ? —Jack pregunta.

—Si Jack soy yo. —Ed le contesta.

—¿EJ estás en tu casa? —Jack le pregunta a su amigo.

—Si ¿Por qué Jack? —Ed le dice dudando un poco.

—Al parecer Mike se entero de que Mili y su familia ahora están viviendo contigo y tu familia. —Jack le explica a Ed.

—Queeee ¿Cómo se entero? —Ed sorprendido de lo que le dice su amigo.

—Angie y yo no le dijimos nada, pero creo que ayer fue a La Push a surfear con sus amigos. —Jack le explica a Ed.

—Maldición, gracias por la información Jack. —Ed le dice a su amigo.

—De nada EJ. —Jack le dice a Ed, Ed cuelga su teléfono y voltea a ver a su padre el cual le mueve la cabeza en afirmación, Ed carga a Mili en brazos.

—Jas, Em, Ali, Rose, Renesmee y Jacob vengan conmigo. —Ed les dice en un susurro.

Los ocho chicos salen corriendo del claro, Mili al sentir que se alejaban del claro abre los ojos y voltea a ver a Ed el cual la voltea a ver y vuelve a poner su vista en el camino le dice.

—Al parecer Mike se entero de que tú y tu familia están viviendo con nosotros y quiere verte. —Ed le explica a su novia.

—Oh. —Mili sorprendida un poco.

Mientras en el claro Edward leyó los pensamientos de Aro al ver a los ocho chicos salir corriendo, así que Edward voltea a ver a Aro y le responde a la pregunta que había formulado en su cabeza.

—Ha habido un pequeño inconveniente así que si nos podrían aguardar aquí algunos minutos. —Edward le dice a Aro.

—Creo que preferiría ir a ver cómo se comportan con los humanos si no les molesta. —Aro le contesta a Edward.

Edward había estado a punto de responderle pero se detiene al ver a Carlisle dar unos pasos hacia Aro le dice.

—Con mucho gusto Aro pero necesitamos que controlen su sed. —Carlisle le dice a Aro.

—Por supuesto amigo mío. —Aro le contesta a Carlisle.

—Sera mejor que lleves contigo algunos de tu guardia para que se comporten. —Edward le recomienda a Aro.

—Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix y Renata nos acompañaran si te parece bien mi joven amigo. —Aro elige a sus acompañantes.

—Claro, pero todos los demás se tendrán que esconder en el bosque si no te molesta Aro. —Edward le contesta a Aro.

—Claro que no. —Aro le dice a Edward sonriéndole.

—Entonces síganos por favor. —Carlisle le dice amablemente.

Todos los presentes se ponen en marcha hacia la casa, Edward y Bella iban hasta enfrente seguidos por su familia, las dos manadas, sus testigos y los Vulturi.

Mientras en la mansión Cullen Ed puso en el piso a Mili la cual se tambaleo un poco Ed la toma por los hombros y la ve a los ojos le pregunta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Ed le pregunta a Mili.

—Si, creo que me mare. —Mili le contesta un poco mareada a Ed.

Ed acompaña a Mili a la sala y hace que se acueste en uno de los sofás, Ed se arrodilla a su lado le dice.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí y no te muevas. —Ed le pide a su novia.

—Pero EJ. —Mili se queja.

—Mike sabe que estuviste en el hospital hace algunos días y quiero hacerlo creer que todavía no estás del todo bien. —Ed le explica a Mili.

—Está bien. —Mili resignada.

Ed se pone de pie al escuchar la carrera de su familia, de los lobos, de sus testigos y de los Vulturi, cuando escucha la carrera de los Vulturi Ed se pone tenso Mili lo observa así que se trata de poner de pie pero se vuelve a marear, Ed la toma del brazo y la sienta en el sofá en eso entran su familia, Sam, Emily, Seth, Samy, Quil, Claire, Embry, Leah, Aro, Marco, Cayo, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix y Renata, Ed al ver entrar a los Vulturi se pone más tenso al verlo Mili trata de nuevo de ponerse de pie pero esta vez Ed la sostiene por la cintura al ver que se mareaba, Ed ve a Carlisle.

—Abuelo Carlisle podrías revisar a Mili. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos.

Carlisle le sonríe a Ed el cual lleva a Mili al despacho de Carlisle, al pasar junto a Aro, Ed lo ignora y sigue su camino, al llegar al despacho de Carlisle, Ed se sale para dejar que Carlisle revise a Mili, cuando sale Carlisle ve a su nieto recargado en la pared con sus ojos cerrados Carlisle le pone una mano en el hombro así que Ed abre los ojos y ve a Carlisle el cual le dice.

—Ya puedes entrar EJ. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto.

—Gracias abuelo Carlisle. —Ed le agradece a Carlisle.

Ed entra y ve sentada en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio a su amada Mili, Ed se le acerca y la voltea para verla, Ed ve que Mili se le abalanza a abrazarlo por el cuello.

—EJ. —Mili le dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede Mili? —Ed le pregunta preocupado.

Pero son interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, Ed se separa un poco de Mili voltea a ver a la puerta y dice.

—Adelante. —Ed dice en voz alta.

Al abrirse la puerta Ed y Mili ven a Aro en el marco de la puerta Ed se pone enfrente de Mili para protegerla, Aro al ver la reacción de Ed le sonríe y le dice.

—No eh venido a buscar pelea EJ. —Aro le dice a Ed.

—¿A qué has venido entonces? —Ed le pregunta hostilmente.

—¿Podría? —Aro le pregunta, Ed ve a Aro que extiende una mano en dirección hacia Mili, Ed respira hondo y exhala con lentitud.

—A mí no deberías de pedírmelo, pídeselo a ella. —Ed le dice a Aro.

—¿Podría leer tus pensamientos pequeña Mili? —Aro le pregunta a Mili.

—Yo…..—Mili dudosa.

—Aro puede leer los pensamientos de una persona si lo toca. —Ed le explica a Mili.

Mili observa la expresión de su novio el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, Mili extiende su mano hacia Aro el cual la toma y empieza a leer todos los pensamientos de Mili, unos minutos después Aro suelta la mano de Mili voltea a ver a Ed el cual había abierto los ojos, luego Aro voltea a ver a Mili la cual tomo una de las manos de Ed les dice.

—Creo que ahora puedo entender un poco más los sentimientos de EJ hacia ti Mili y también porque EJ no te había dicho que era un semivampiro. —Aro le dice a Mili sonriéndole.

—Ahora Aro si no te molesta quisiera estar a solas con mi novia. —Ed le pide a Aro un poco molesto.

—Por supuesto, pero antes que salga lamento mucho lo que le paso a su bebe. —Aro le contesta a los chicos.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo Aro, además si hubiera nacido tú hubieras regresado para saber que iba a hacer. —Ed le dice hostil a Aro.

—Tienes toda la razón EJ. —Aro le da la razón a Ed.

Ed ve salir a Aro del despacho de Carlisle así que Ed voltea a ver a Mili la cual se había puesto a llorar nuevamente Ed se puso a su altura la abrazo.

—Tranquila Mili yo no hubiera permitido que se le acercarse. —Ed le dice al oído.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando Mili se tranquilizo y dejo de llorar, Ed la tomo en brazos los dos bajaron a la sala Ed la coloca en el sofá, al estar todos en la sala Ed había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en todos los ruidos que venían de la carretera, cuando todos escuchan las llantas de un coche reducir la velocidad y entrar en la calle que se dirige hacia la casa, Ed abre los ojos se pone de pie ve a su padre el cual mueve su cabeza en afirmación Ed ve a Mili la besa en la frente y le dice.

—Mike quiere hablar conmigo primero. —Ed le susurra a Mili.

En eso se escucha que el carro se estaciona y se abren las cuatro puertas se escuchan los pasos de los cuatro chicos que estaban afuera, en eso se escucha la voz de Mike.

—Sal ahí Cullen. —Mike gritando afuera de la casa.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Una buena noticia.

Ed al escuchar la voz de Mike respira profundamente y exhala, voltea a ver a Mili la cual tenía en su cara escrita la preocupación que tenia, Ed le sonríe para tranquilizarla un poco y se vuelve a escuchar la voz de Mike.

—Sal de ahí Cullen. —Mike le vuelve a gritar, Ed cierra sus ojos le da un beso en la frente a Mili.

—No te preocupes Mili todo va a estar bien. —Ed le dice a Mili para que se tranquilizara.

Ed abre los ojos y se dirige a la puerta principal, Ed ve a sus dos primos acercarse a él así que Ed los voltea a ver y les dice.

—Jas, Em podrían quedarse aquí por favor. —Ed les pide a sus primos.

—Si EJ. —Jas le contesta a Ed.

—Claro EJ. —Em le contesta sonriendo a Ed.

Ed respira de nuevo profundamente y abre la puerta, al abrirla Ed ve a Mike y a sus tres amigos allí, Ed sale de la casa pero sin previo aviso Mike se le lanza a Ed a golpearlo, Ed no se trata de defender hasta que Mike le quita de ensima le dice.

—Vamos Cullen defiéndete o eres un cobarde. —Mike le dice a Ed enojado.

Ed no le contesta así que Mike se le lanza de nuevo a Ed a golpearlo, Ed ya tenía sangre en la boca y en su camisa, Mike se vuelve a separar de Ed y le dice.

—Eres un cobarde Cullen y por tu culpa Mili estuvo en el hospital. —Mike le dice con rabia y furia.

Ed al escuchar eso se pone de pie tambaleándose un poco, al estar de pie Ed se le queda viendo a Mike.

—Tú no sabes porque Mili estuvo en el hospital. —Ed le dice enojado.

—Eso no me interesa, solo sé que tu tuviste la culpa Cullen. —Mike le dice enojado.

—Tú no sabes nada acerca de Mili y su familia, y mucho menos de sus sentimientos. —Ed le contesta enojándose.

En eso Mike se le vuelve a lanzar a Ed, esta vez Ed le iba a golpear pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Edward Jacob Carlisle Cullen Swan. —Edward le dice a su hijo viéndolo desde la casa.

Mike aprovecha la distracción de Ed y le da un golpe en la cara así que Ed escupe sangre, Mike se separo de Ed al ver a Jas y Em ponerse enfrente de Ed, Em ve a los cuatro chicos y les dice.

—Váyanse de aquí. —Em les dice enojado.

—Oh llamaremos a la policía. —Jas les comunica.

—Oh miren como tiemblo, no les tengo miedo grandulones. —Mike les dice.

—Entonces pelea con nosotros. —Em le dice retando a Mike.

—Em, Jas basta esta es mi pelea. —Ed les dice a sus primos.

En eso se escucha venir la patrulla así que Mike y sus amigos se suben rápidamente al carro y se van de ahí pero Ed escucha la voz de Mike decirle.

—Me las pagaras Cullen. —Mike le grita a Ed desde el carro.

Ed se pone de pie con la cara llena de sangre en eso siente las manos de su madre en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien hijo? —Bella le pregunta a su hijo.

Ed sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría con toda la ira que corría por sus venas así que se quita las manos de su madre y va corriendo a su moto la enciende y acelera.

Mientras Mili había visto y escuchado desde las ventanas de cristal la pelea y también como su novio se alejaba de la casa en su moto, Mili al ver la cara de Ed llena de sangre y como se alejaba de la casa se derrumbo a llorar en los brazos de su madre la cual la trataba de tranquilizar, Edward y Bella entraron a la sala al ver a Mili llorando por lo que había hecho su hijo Edward le dice.

—No te preocupes Mili, EJ solamente quiere estar sólo él regresara cuando esté listo. —Edward le dice a Mili.

Mili lo voltea a ver con lágrimas en los ojos ve como Edward le sonreía con la misma sonrisa de su amado Ed, ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Mili le agradece a Edward.

Mientras Ed se alejaba a toda velocidad de la mansión Cullen, Ed baja la velocidad al ver que en la entrada del camino que llevaba a la casa está la patrulla de Charlie, el cual al ver a Ed lo saluda.

—Hola EJ. —Charlie saluda a su nieto.

Charlie ve a Ed, el cual le sonríe y ve como Charlie se sorprende al ver que tenía la cara llena de sangre, Ed desvía su mirada y le dice a Charlie.

—Sera mejor que no vayas a la casa Charlie tenemos visitas. —Ed le comunica a Charlie.

—Entiendo EJ, pero ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —Charlie le pregunta a su nieto.

Ed al escuchar esa pregunta no lo pensó dos veces así que Ed acelero y salió a la carretera sin disminuir su velocidad, Charlie al ver la reacción de Ed arranca la patrulla y enciende las sirenas ya que quería alcanzar a Ed para regañarlo por su reacción y por no seguir las leyes de tránsito, Ed no sabía a dónde ir hasta que vio que estaba llendo hacia la casa de su mejor amigo.

Mientras Mike y sus amigos estaban en la cafetería hablando de cómo Mike le había propinado una golpiza a Ed cuando escuchan y ven pasar a Ed en su moto uno de los chicos dice.

—Oigan ese no es Cullen. —John señalando a Ed que pasaba.

—Si así es. —Tom le contesta viendo a Ed.

—Oye Mike ¿no es en esa dirección tu casa? —Jesse le pregunta a Mike.

—Sí, vamos a seguirlo. —Mike les dice a sus amigos.

Los cuatro chicos se suben al auto y van persiguiendo a Ed, el cual no se había dado cuenta no había bajado su velocidad hasta que entro en la calle en donde se encontraba la casa de su mejor amigo al llegar Ed estaciona la moto enfrente de la casa la apaga y se baja de ella, va a tocar a la puerta cuando le abren ve a su mejor amigo el cual al verlo con toda la sangre en su cara.

—EJ ¿Qué te paso? —Jack le pregunta a Ed.

—Hola Jack, puedo entrar. —Ed saluda a su amigo y le pide permiso.

—Claro pasa EJ, pero ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —Jack lo hace pasar y le pregunta a su amigo.

—El idiota de tu hermano me golpeo además de que yo lo deje. —Ed le comenta a Jack.

— ¿Pero por qué EJ? —Jack le pregunta.

—Podríamos subir a tu cuarto para que me pueda lavar la cara. —Ed el pide a Jack.

—Claro EJ. —Jack le dice sonriéndole.

Ed y Jack suben a la habitación del segundo al entrar Ed se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara, Jack al ver salir a su amigo del baño le da una caja de curitas Ed se coloca dos curitas en las dos heridas que tenía en la cara, Ed ve a la cara a Jack este le dice.

—Y bien me vas a decir ¿Por qué el idiota de mi hermano te golpeo? —Jack le pregunta a su amigo.

—No se por qué me golpeo, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que lo deje que me golpeara porque me lo merecía. —Ed le dice a Jack viendo el piso.

—EJ tú no te merecías que el idiota de mi hermano te golpeara de esa manera. —Jack le contesta a su amigo.

—Jack podríamos cambiar de tema. —Ed le pide a Jack viendo a la cara a su amigo.

Jack ve como Ed se sentaba en su cama y agachaba la mirada, Jack suspira y se sienta junto a su mejor amigo le dice.

—Supongo que Angie ya le habrá dicho a Mili así que no tiene caso en que lo siga ocultando. —Jack dice viendo sus manos jugando con ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede Jack? —Ed le pregunta a su amigo.

—Veras EJ, Angie y yo hemos estado saliendo juntos desde que empezamos el instituto. —Jack le dice a Ed.

—Guau no me había dado cuenta. —Ed se sorprende por lo que su amigo le dice.

—Bueno eso ya lo sabía, ya que no le quitabas la vista a Mili ningún segundo. —Jack le comenta a su amigo sonriendo un poco.

—Lo siento mucho amigo sino me di cuenta. —Ed se disculpa con Jack.

—Tranquilo EJ. —Jack le dice sonriendo.

—Y bien supongo que ya son novios. —Ed le pregunta.

—Jejejejejeje sí. —Jack riendo un poco y afirmando.

—Guau eso es estupendo amigo. —Ed le dice feliz por su amigo.

—Gracias EJ. —Jack le agradece a su amigo.

— ¿Y lo han hecho? —Ed le pregunta, Ed ve a su amigo sonrojarse de vergüenza al escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Sí. —Jack le dice todo rojo de vergüenza.

—Vaya así que Mili y yo no somos los únicos. —Ed dice un poco avergonzado.

—Si eso creo, pero Angie ha estado muy rara desde que lo hicimos. —Jack le comenta a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo Jack? —Ed le pregunta.

—Se ha estado sintiendo mareada y a veces le dan nauseas. —Jack le explica a su amigo.

—Oh ya veo supongo que ha de estar enferma. —Ed le contesta.

—Si eso creo. —Jack le dice un poco dudoso, en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta de la habitación y se escucha la voz de Mike.

—Sal de ahí Cullen no he terminado contigo. —Mike dice golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano gritando.

Ed y Jack se ponen de pie pero en eso se abre la puerta entra Mike y la da un golpe en la cara a Ed el cual también le da un golpe a Mike en el estomago pero se siguen peleando hasta que son separados por el señor Newton el cual ve a su hijo.

—Ve a tu habitación ahora Mike. —Mike padre le dice enojado.

—Tú y mamá preferirían que Cullen fuera su hijo. —Mike le grita a su padre enojado.

Ed ve a Mike salir de la habitación y escucha como azota la puerta, Ed siente un dolor proveniente de su nariz así que se la toca y hace una mueca de dolor pero ve su mano llena de sangre.

—Maldición. —Ed dice en voz alta.

— ¿Qué sucede EJ? —Jack le pregunta a Ed volteando a verlo.

Jack ve a su amigo que le está sangrando la nariz, Ed al ver la expresión de Jack echa para atrás la cara para que no le sangrara la nariz pero escucha la voz del señor Newton.

—Te llevare al hospital y les hablare a tus padres EJ. —Mike padre le dice a Ed.

—No se preocupe señor Newton estoy bien. —Ed le dice para que no se preocupara por él.

—No EJ, tu estas en mi casa y eres mi responsabilidad, iré a hablarles a tus padres para verlos en el hospital. —Mike padre le contesta a Ed.

Ed ve salir al señor Newton, cuando están solos Ed y Jack en el cuarto Ed saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y busca el número de su padre aprieta el botón de llamar, al primer timbrazo contesta su padre que dice.

—Hola. —Edward contesta su celular.

—Hola papá soy yo. —Ed le contesta el saludo a su padre.

—Hola hijo ¿Qué sucede? —Edward saluda a su hijo y le pregunta.

—Pues el idiota de Mike me rompió la nariz y el señor Newton me va a llevar al hospital podrías decirle a mi abuelo Carlisle que vaya al hospital. —Ed le dice a su padre.

—Claro hijo, vaya creo que Mike le está diciendo a tu madre. —Edward le contesta a su hijo escuchando la conversación de su esposa y de Mike padre.

—Oh genial estoy muerto. —Ed dice desilusionado.

—Sí creo que si hijo, bien te veremos en el hospital. —Edward le contesta a su hijo.

—Sí. —Ed le contesta a su padre.

Ed cuelga su celular se lo vuelve a meter en el bolsillo del pantalón ve con el rabillo del ojo a su amigo, Ed levanta su cabeza y le empieza a sangrar de nuevo la nariz, Jack al ver la sangre de la nariz de Ed lo ve y escucha la voz de Ed.

—Jack quiero que me vuelvas a golpear en la nariz para que se me arregle el tabique y me deje de sangrar. —Ed le pide a su amigo.

— ¿Estás loco EJ? —Jack le pregunta a Ed sorprendido.

—Si tú no lo haces Jack te prometo que yo lo hago. —Ed le contesta decidido a hacerlo.

—Está bien, está bien lo hare pero esto te va a doler. —Jack le dice serio a Ed.

Ed ve a Jack cerrar la mano en un puño y lo golpea, Ed gime de dolor al sentir como el tabique regresaba a su lugar, Ed siente el chorro de sangre salir de su nariz así que se quita su camisa blanca y se la pone en la nariz para limpiarse la sangre, en eso entra el señor Newton el cual al ver a Ed sin su camisa les hace señas a Ed y Jack para que bajaran, los tres salen al patio Ed ve que su moto está en la camioneta del señor Newton, Ed se sube a la camioneta ayudado por Jack al estar los tres adentro de la camioneta el señor Newton arranca y se van en dirección al hospital.

Mientras en la mansión Cullen, Edward escuchaba la conversación que tenia Bella con Mike Newton así que Edward va al despacho de Carlisle al llegar toca a la puerta y escucha la voz de Carlisle decirle.

—Adelante. —Carlisle dice en voz alta.

Al entrar Edward ve a Aro, Cayo y Marco ahí Edward los saluda con un movimiento de cabeza le dice a Carlisle.

—Me acaba de de hablar EJ me dijo que se rompió la nariz y que Mike Newton padre lo va a llevar al hospital. —Edward le comunica a su padre.

—Oh enseguida me iré al hospital. —Carlisle le dice a Edward.

Edward se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y sale del despacho de Carlisle se dirige a la sala en donde ve a Bella hablando con Emily y Mili, Edward ve salir a Carlisle de la casa y escucha el motor del Mercedes, Edward le sonríe a Bella se acerca a ella le dice.

—Supongo que Mike te conto lo que su hijo le hizo a EJ y de que lo va a llevar al hospital. —Edward le comenta a su esposa.

—Sí y tu hijo va a estar en serios problemas. —Bella le dice a su esposo seria.

—Si eso ya lo sabe. —Edward le contesta sonriendo.

— ¿Podría ir con ustedes? —Mili les pregunta

—Hija. —Emily viendo a su niña.

—Mamá solo quiero ir a ver a EJ quiero estar con él. —Mili le pide a su madre.

—Tranquila Mili iremos todos. —Bella le comenta a Mili.

Mientras Ed ya había llegado al hospital los tres entran y los recibe Jessica la cual al ver a su esposo y uno de sus hijos se acerco a ellos, Ed ve a Jessica así que le sonríe.

—Hola enfermera Stanly. —Ed saluda a Jessica.

—Oh hola EJ, ¿Qué te sucedió? —Jessica lo saluda y le pregunta.

—Tu hijo le rompió la nariz a EJ. —Mike padre le dice a su esposa.

—Oh lo siento mucho EJ. —Jessica se disculpa con Ed.

—Tranquila enfermera Stanly estoy bien, ¿está mi abuelo Carlisle? —Ed le dice a Jessica y le pregunta.

—Oh si el doctor Cullen está en su consultorio. —Jessica le dice a Ed.

—Oh gracias enfermera Stanly, este Jack me podrías acompañar. —Ed le agradece a Jessica y le pide a Jack que lo acompañe.

—Claro EJ. —Jack le contesta sonriendo.

Los dos se dirigen al consultorio de Carlisle, al llegar Ed entre abre la puerta y ve a su abuelo Carlisle el cual le hace señas para que entre, Jack y Ed entran y Carlisle examina la nariz de Ed al terminar de examinarlo le dice.

— ¿Te volviste a acomodar el tabique EJ? —Carlisle le pregunta a su nieto.

—Sí, Jack me golpeo para acomodármelo de nuevo. —Ed le dice a su abuelo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Jack. —Carlisle felicita a Jack.

—Gracias o lo hacía yo o el tonto de EJ lo hacía. —Jack le comenta a Carlisle.

—Oh ya veo. —Carlisle le contesta sorprendido.

Ed y Jack se empiezan a reír de la expresión de Carlisle, después Carlisle saco las cosas que necesitaría para curar a Ed le dice.

—Necesito curarte EJ a lo mejor te dolerá un poco. —Carlisle le dice a su nieto.

—Está bien abuelo Carlisle. —Ed valientemente.

Al terminar de curara a Ed, Carlisle deja a Jack y Ed en su consultorio mientras que el iba a llenar la hoja medica de Ed, Ed ve a su amigo que está observando las cosas que hay en el consultorio hasta que lo ve que se le queda viendo a una foto en la cual Ed salía con toda su familia, Ed se acerca a Jack le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice viendo la foto.

—Creo que en esa foto tenía como dos años. —Ed recordando un poco su infancia.

—EJ creo que Angie está embarazada. —Jack le dice a su amigo serio y preocupado.

Ed al escuchar lo que le había dicho su amigo le da una palmadita en el hombro ve a Jack voltearlo a ver así que Ed le sonríe y le dice.

—Tranquilo Jack. —Ed tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

—Pero EJ si se enteran mis padres o sus padres me van a matar. —Jack le dice desesperado.

—Si quieres podría pedirle a mi abuelo que la revise. —Ed le comenta a su amigo.

—Gracias EJ. —Jack le agradece a Ed.

—Además quiero que vuelva a revisar a Mili de nuevo. —Ed le comenta a Jack.

— ¿Qué tiene Mili? —Jack le pregunta.

—Hoy se mareo tres veces. —Ed le comenta a Jack.

—Oh crees que Mili este embarazada. —Jack le contesta sorprendido.

—Eso creo, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez. —Ed le dice un poco dudoso.

Al estar todo listo para que Ed se pudiera ir a casa Ed y Jack venían hablando por el pasillo hasta que Ed ve a toda su familia esperándolo en la sala de espera junto Jessica y el padre de Jack, al acercarse a ellos ve a Mili así que Ed le sonríe siente como Mili lo abraza y se pone a llorar en el pecho de Ed el cual la trata de tranquilizar acariciándole la espalda cuando Mili se tranquiliza Ed la voltea a ver le da un beso en su frente.

—Lo siento mucho Mili. —Ed le dice muy apenado.

—Tranquilo, lo bueno es que no te paso nada grave. —Mili le dice tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen Ed se venía quedando dormido a causa de los analgésicos que le habían dado en el hospital para calmarle el dolor así que Ed se fue directamente a su cuarto se puso su ropa de dormir pero se queda totalmente dormido, unas horas después Mili subió al cuarto de su novio al verlo dormido le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a bajar a la sala para irse con sus padres a su casa en La Push.

A la mañana siguiente Ed se había despertado por el rugir de su estomago Ed se puso de pie se estiro y salió de su cuarto rascándose la cabeza y bostezando, al llegar a la cocina ve su madre y a su abuela Esme les dice.

—Buenos días. —Ed saluda a Esme.

—Buenos días EJ. —Esme saluda a su nieto.

—Buenos días hijo. —Bella saluda a su hijo.

— ¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar EJ? —Esme le pregunta a su nieto.

—Unos panqueques abuelita Esme. —Ed le contesta a su abuela Esme.

Ed se sienta en uno de los bancos de la barra cuando estuvieron listos Ed se los comió todos rápidamente hasta quedar satisfecho se le empezaron a cerrar de nuevo los ojos así que volvió a subir a su cuarto y se aventó en el sofá de nuevo se volvió a quedar totalmente dormido, habían pasado unas horas cuando Ed siente como le avientan un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, Ed se despierta rápidamente y ve a sus dos primos pero en eso suena su celular Ed lo contesta.

—Hola Mili. —Ed saluda a su novia por el celular.

—EJ recuerda que hoy vamos a acompañar a Angie y Jack a que vean a tu abuelo Carlisle. —Mili le contesta a su novio.

—Maldición iré por ti en 20 minutos. —Ed le contesta molesto viendo la hora.

—Está bien EJ. —Mili le dice a su novio.

Ed se pone de pie inmediatamente toma una camisa, un pantalón y sale corriendo al baño se mete rápidamente a tomar un baño cuando acaba Ed se cambia en el baño, al estar listo sale disparado en dirección a su cuarto se puso unos zapatos se metió las llaves del Aston Martin, su celular y toma de la silla de su escritorio su chamarra, baja a velocidad vampírica se asomo a la sala les dijo a sus padres.

—Iré con Mili acompañar a Jack y Angie al hospital regresare para la hora de la cena. —Ed les informa a sus padres.

—Está bien hijo. —Bella le dice sonriéndole.

—Si hijo. —Edward le dice sonriendo.

Ed sale disparado al garaje se sube a su carro lo enciende y sale a toda velocidad, al llegar a la casa de Mili, Ed la vio que lo estaba esperando en el porche Ed se baja del carro y se acerca a ella le dice.

—Siento haber llegado tarde pero los analgésicos me acabaron. —Ed se disculpa.

—Si lo sé, ¿Cómo sigue la nariz? —Mili le contesta y le pregunta a su novio.

—Mucho mejor ya casi no me duele y tú ¿Cómo sigues? —Ed le agradece por preguntar y le pregunta.

—Ya no estoy mareada aunque hoy tuve un poco de nauseas. —Mili le dice un poco avergonzada.

—Pero te sientes bien ¿verdad? —Ed le pregunta a Mili.

—Si EJ, será mejor irnos porque tenemos que pasar por Jack y Angie. —Mili le contesta y le da un pequeño beso a Ed.

—Está bien. —Ed sonriendo por el beso.

Ed ayuda a subir a Mili al carro luego él se subió al lado del conductor al salir de La Push Ed ve a Jacob y Quil en forma de lobos, Ed los saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando llegan a la casa de Jack ve a su mejor amigo y Angie esperándolos Ed se estaciona enfrente de ellos, Jack ayuda a Angie a subirse en el asiento trasero al estar listos Ed enciende su carro acelera se van en dirección al hospital, Ed veía por el rabillo del ojo a Mili la cual lo voltea a ver y le sonríe Ed le devuelve la sonrisa siente la mano de Mili junto a la suya en su pierna, al llegar al hospital los cuatro chicos se bajan del carro Ed tomo de la mano a Mili y Jack tomo de la mano a Angie los cuatro entran y se van al consultorio de Carlisle, Ed toca a la puerta se escucha la voz de Carlisle.

—Adelante. —Carlisle en voz alta.

Ed abre la puerta y ve a su abuelo Carlisle al verlo Carlisle le sonríe Ed le devuelve la sonrisa le dice.

—Hola abuelo Carlisle, podrías checar a las chicas. —Ed lo saluda.

—Claro EJ. —Carlisle le dice sonriéndole a su nieto.

—Gracias abuelo Carlisle. —Ed le agradece a Carlisle.

Ed deja entrar a Jack y Angie mientras que Ed y Mili se sentaron en la sillas de afuera a esperar a que salieran sus amigos Ed vio como Mili estaba nerviosa así que Ed la trata de tranquilizar acariciándole la mano hasta el hombro Ed le sonríe y Mili le devuelve la sonrisa, cuando salen Jack y Angie los dos se ponen de pie, Angie se abraza a Mili, Ed ve a Jack se acerca a él y le dice.

— ¿Qué sucede Jack? —Ed le pregunta a su amigo preocupado.

—Estoy muerto. —Jack le dice en estado de shock.

Ed al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su mejor amigo se paralizo al entender lo que esas palabras significaban, Ed trago saliva con dificultad le pregunta.

— ¿Estas seguro? —Ed le pregunta.

—Si tu abuelo le hizo la prueba de sangre y después el ultrasonido. —Jack le contesta a Ed.

—Supongo que debo desearte felicidades. —Ed le dice un poco dudoso.

—Creo que sí. —Jack contesta dudoso.

Ed ve de reojo a Mili la cual lo toma de la mano y entran al consultorio Ed cierra la puerta, los dos se sientan en las sillas enfrente del escritorio Carlisle los estaba observando.

—Creo que Mili está embarazada. —Ed le dice con los ojos cerrados.

Carlisle se le queda viendo a su nieto y ve la cara de Mili de sorpresa al escuchar lo que había dicho Ed, Carlisle lo voltea a ver y le dice.

—Está bien, Mili voy a sacarte un poco de sangre ¿está bien? —Carlisle le indica a Mili.

—Sí. —Mili le contesta.

Ed se pone un poco tenso al ver como su abuelo Carlisle le sacaba sangre a Mili, Carlisle ve la reacción de su nieto así que vuelve a poner su mirada en lo que estaba haciendo y le dice.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte EJ por que no voy a poder detenerte. —Carlisle tratando de tranquilizar a su nieto.

—Sí. —Ed le contesta.

Ed se trata de tranquilizar observando las fotos que hay en el escritorio, Ed se le queda viendo a la foto que tenía más cerca la toma Ed sonríe para sus adentros al ver la foto que tenía en sus manos, Mili lo estaba viendo.

—¿De qué te ríes EJ? —Mili le pregunta a su novio.

—Es solo que esta foto me trae muchos recuerdos. —Ed viendo la foto, Mili toma la foto y se le queda viendo.

—Es cuando se conocieron. —Carlisle les dice a los dos chicos.

—Si eso lo sé. —Ed sonriendo viendo la foto.

—Jijijiji ese día tú y yo nos peleamos por que los dos queríamos jugar con Jacob. —Mili riendo y recordando ese día.

—Jijijiji sí. —Ed riéndose.

—Bien hare la prueba esperen aquí. —Carlisle les dice a los dos chicos.

Ed ve salir a su abuelo Carlisle por una puerta hacia otra habitación, los dos esperaron a que regresara Carlisle cuando entra con unos papeles en la mano Ed traga saliva con dificultad Carlisle los ve a los dos.

—Mili ¿te podría hacer un ultrasonido? —Carlisle le pregunta a Mili.

—Claro doctor Cullen. —Mili le contesta a Carlisle.

Carlisle y Mili van a la mesa de revisión, Ed no se había puesto de pie hasta que Carlisle le pone el ultrasonido en el vientre a Mili, al estar los tres en silencio se empieza a escuchar el sonido de otro corazón, Ed estaba de pie paralizado al escuchar el sonido del corazón, Carlisle seguía revisando con el ultrasonido cuando termina ve a Mili le sonríe.

—Felicidades Mili. —Carlisle felicita a Mili.

—Gracias doctor Cullen. —Mili le agradece a Carlisle.

Carlisle ve a Mili llorar le da un pañuelo voltea a ver a su nieto que seguía paralizado, Carlisle se acerca a Ed le pone una mano en su hombro.

—Al parecer hay una membrana rodeando al bebe pero se logra escuchar su corazón al parecer todo está bien pero tal parece que la membrana es tan dura como la piel de un vampiro. —Carlisle les explica a Ed en voz baja.

Ed suelta el aire que tenía en sus pulmones voltea a ver a su abuelo Carlisle.

—Gracias. —Ed le agradece a su abuelo Carlisle.

Ed se acerca Mili la cual lo abraza con lágrimas en sus ojos, Ed la trata de tranquilizar quitándole con una mano las lágrimas de su mejilla.

—Quisiera pedirte que no pienses en esto abuelo Carlisle porque primero voy a hablar con mis padres. —Ed le dice a Carlisle por sus pensamientos.

Ed ve de reojo a su abuelo Carlisle el cual asiente con la cabeza, al salir del consultorio de Carlisle, Mili se abraza a Angie y Jack se acerca a Ed.

—Mili está embarazada. —Ed lo dice tan natural.

—Supongo que debo felicitarte. —Jack le dice a su mejor amigo.

—Si eso creo. —Ed lo dice un poco sacado de onda.

Ed había ido a dejar a Angie y Jack en la casa de su mejor amigo en la cual vieron estacionado el carro de los padres de Angie, luego Ed fue a dejar a Mili en La Push, cuando iba de regreso a su casa Ed está muy nervioso porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres ante tal noticia al llegar a la casa apago el carro y se bajo, al estar en la puerta principal respiro profundo y entro.

—Ya regrese. —Ed dice en voz alta entrando a la casa.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: La pesadilla.

Al entrar a la casa Ed estaba tan nervioso que se asomo a la sala, al no ver a nadie de su familia allí traga saliva con dificultad en eso escucha la voz de Esme detrás de el.

—Oh hola EJ. —Esme le dice sonriendo a su nieto.

—Hola abuelita Esme, ¿en donde están mis padres? —Ed viendo a Esme le pregunta nervioso.

—Todos salieron, tus padres y Renesmee fueron a visitar a tu abuelo Charlie. —Esme le informa sintiendo el nerviosismo de su nieto.

—Vaya pensé que estarían aquí. —Ed suspira tratando de relajarse.

—Te preparare algo de comer EJ. —Esme le dice a su nieto sabiendo que con eso podría hablar con su nieto.

—No te preocupes abuelita Esme no tengo hambre. —Ed tratando de no quedarse.

En eso se escucha el estomago de Ed el cual se sonroja un poco, Ed escucha la risita de su abuelita Esme la cual le da un beso en su frente a Ed.

—Tranquilo EJ, te hare una hamburguesa. —Esme le dice tiernamente a su nieto.

—Gracias abuelita Esme. —Ed le agradece sonriéndole un poco.

Esme se dirigió a la cocina y detrás de ella Ed iba caminando con mucha lentitud al llega a la cocina Ed se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, Ed se pone a ver a su abuelita Esme cocinar cuando Esme le pone el plato enfrente a Ed este empieza a jugar con las papas, Esme estaba levantando la cocina cuando ve que Ed no había tocado su comida se acerca a su nieto.

— ¿Sucede algo EJ? —Esme viendo a su querido nieto.

—No solo que se me quito el hambre. —Ed dice viendo el plato.

Esme le toca la frente y las mejillas revisando la temperatura de su nieto el cual seguía jugando con su comida y tenia su vista puesta en su plato, Ed siente como su abuelita Esme lo toma del mentón y hace que la vea a los ojos.

—EJ sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Esme le dice viéndolo a los ojos de su nieto dándole confianza.

—Lo se abuelita Esme, pero es que yo. —Ed nervioso por no saber cómo reaccionaría su familia ante la noticia, Esme ve que a su nieto se le empiezan a salir las lágrimas lo abraza y trata de calmarlo.

—Mili….. está embarazada. —Ed le dice entre sollozos.

—Oh EJ esa es una buena noticia. —Esme le responde a su nieto abrazándolo.

Ed se separa un poco de su abuelita Esme se le queda viendo se limpia las lagrimas con el torso de su mano.

—No es una buena noticia abuelita Esme.. —Ed le dice ya más tranquilo.

—¿Por qué no EJ? —Esme le pregunta a su nieto un poco sorprendida por lo que le había dicho.

—El abuelo Carlisle me dijo que hay una membrana rodeando al bebe y que esa membrana es tan dura como la piel de un vampiro. —Ed le dice lo que le había dicho Carlisle.

—Oh ya veo, pero no te tienes que preocupar por el bebe o por Mili, EJ los dos van a estar bien. —Esme le contesta sonriéndole dulcemente.

—La única que me preocupa es Mili, ella no es una vampira ella solamente es una mujer con genes de lobo y no quiero perderla así. —Ed le dice desesperado a su abuela.

Ed sentía como toda la ira que tenía en su cuerpo quería salir, Esme vio que los brazos de su nieto temblaban, Ed toma el plato de la barra pero sus brazos y manos seguían temblándole cuando se escucha el crujido del plato rompiéndose, Ed lo deja caer al piso, se le doblan las rodillas que le estaban temblando por la ira y golpeo al piso con las manos echas puños empieza.

—Soy un idiota no debí hacerlo con Mili. —Ed gritando golpeando el piso.

—EJ no digas eso. —Esme le dice tranquilamente a su nieto.

—Aaah soy un idiota. —Ed gritando ignorando lo que su abuela le dice.

Ed empieza a golpear el piso con los puños hasta que le empiezan a sangrar Esme lo detiene de seguir golpeando el piso con sus puños, Ed la voltea a ver.

—EJ tú no eres ningún idiota y mucho menos deberías de arrepentirte de haberlo hecho con Mili ella es todo para ti y yo se que nada malo le va a pasar. —Esme le dice dándole confianza a su pequeño nieto, al cual se le podía ver la cara de miedo que tenia.

—Gracias abuelita Esme. —Ed le agradece regalándole una media sonrisa.

—Anda ve a curarte esas heridas. —Esme le dice ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Si abuelita Esme. —Ed le responde viendo sus manos.

Esme ve subir por las escaleras a su nieto, Ed se detiene a la mitad de las escaleras voltea a ver a su abuelita Esme le sonríe con la misma sonrisa de su padre.

—Abuelita Esme le podrías decir a mi padre cuando llegue que suba a mi cuarto. —Ed le pide sonriéndole por haberle dado la confianza que necesitaba.

—Claro que si EJ. —Esme le contesta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Gracias por haberme escuchado abuelita Esme. —Ed le dice más feliz.

—De nada EJ. —Esme le contesta dulcemente.

Ed se sube a su cuarto al estar allí va por el botiquín de primeros auxilios toma las vendas y se venda las manos al terminar Ed se acuesta en su sofá se pone los audífonos que estaban allí prende su mp3, pone uno de sus brazos enfrente de su cara y se pierde en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en el techo, habían pasado unas horas cuando Ed siente que lo mueven Ed se quita rápidamente los audífonos y apago su mp3 ve a su padre.

—Lo siento papá no te escuche entrar. —Ed se disculpa viendo a su padre.

—Tranquilo EJ, bien me dijo Esme que querías que viniera. —Edward le dice tranquilamente a su hijo.

—Si. —Ed le contesta viendo sus manos.

—¿Sucede algo hijo? —Edward le pregunta preocupado.

—Jijijiji nunca me dices así al menos de que estés muy preocupado. —Ed le dice nervioso a su padre, Edward ve a su hijo el cual tenía la vista en el piso.

—Vayamos de caza. —Edward le recomienda a su hijo.

—Si, ¿puede ir el abuelo Carlisle con nosotros? —Ed le contesta viéndolo a los ojos.

—Claro. —Edward le sonríe.

Ed se pone de pie y cierra los ojos respira profundamente y exhala lentamente.

—Abuelo Carlisle podrías ir con papá y conmigo a cazar. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos a Carlisle

Ed abre los ojos y se abre la puerta Ed ve a Carlisle sonriéndole así que Ed le devuelve la sonrisa, al estar listos los tres bajan a la sala, Ed se quedo en el marco de la puerta viendo a su familia al sentir las miradas de su familia sobre él se voltea.

—Iremos de caza, los esperare afuera. —Ed les dice a su padre y abuelo.

Ed se sale de la casa y se sienta en los escalones del porche ve que entre los arbustos esta Seth en su forma lobuna Ed se le queda viendo.

—Seth no sabes si Sam ya sabe que Mili está embarazada. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos.

Seth se le queda viendo a Ed así que mueve su cabeza lobuna en afirmación, Ed al ver el movimiento de cabeza de Seth, Ed lo voltea a ver.

—Les pidió Sam que no pensaran en eso estando cerca de mi padre. —Ed le dice con sus pensamientos, viendo como Seth mueve nuevamente su cabeza lobuna en afirmación, Ed se le queda viendo a Seth.

—Gracias Seth. —Ed le agradece al lobo color arena.

Ed escucha que se abre la puerta principal de la casa se pone de pie y voltea a ver hacia la puerta Ed ve a sus padres en la puerta Ed suspira al ver la expresión de los rostros de sus padres Ed pone su vista en el suelo.

—Creo que el abuelo Carlisle les conto acerca de que hoy lleve a Mili al hospital para que la revisara y supongo que papá escucho la conversación que acabo de tener con Seth. —Ed les dice nervioso.

—Si así es hijo. —Edward le contesta a su hijo viéndolo.

—Si hijo. —Bella viendo a su pequeño niño.

—Y es por eso que quería hablar con ustedes primero para pedirles su opinión. —Ed les dice a sus padres.

A Ed le empieza a temblar las rodillas y las manos, Ed tenía su vista en el suelo ya que no quería ver a sus padres a la cara, en eso Ed siente las manos de su madre en sus mejillas el alza su mirada y la ve a los ojos.

—¿Que es lo que te preocupa hijo? —Bella le pregunta a su niño viéndolo a sus ojos color verde como lo fueron los de su padre.

—Que algo malo le pase a Mili no quiero perderla. —Ed le dice empezando a sollozar.

Bella abraza a su hijo el cual se había puesto a llorar, Edward se acerca a ellos y los abraza a los dos, Edward escucha a su hijo decir entre sollozos.

—Ella lo es todo para mí. —Ed dice entre sollozos sin dejar de abrazar a su madre.

—Tranquilo hijo no le va a pasar nada a Mili. —Bella tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

Ed al escuchar las palabras de su madre se separa un poco de ella se limpia las lagrimas con el torso de la mano Ed se le queda viendo a sus padres y siente como la ira se va apoderando de él.

—Porque todos me dicen que nada malo le va a pasar a Mili si no es verdad y mucho menos sabiendo que la membrana que cubre al bebe es tan dura como la piel de un vampiro y sabiendo también lo que le hace la ponzoña a un lobo, teniendo en cuenta que ella tiene genes de hombro lobo y yo teniendo los genes de vampiro. —Ed les grita a sus padres desesperado.

Edward y Bella habían dejado despotricar a Ed el cual al sacar todo lo que se había guardado para no decirlo enfrente de Mili les había soltado todas esas palabras a sus padres, Ed al sentirse más libre ya que había sacado toda la ira.

—Lo siento no quería desquitarme con ustedes. —Ed se les quedo viendo a sus padres y les dijo en un susurro.

—EJ sabes porque tu madre y yo sabemos que nada malo le va a pasar a Mili. —Edward le dice a su hijo viéndolo.

—No. —Ed susurra.

—Porque sabemos que Mili aunque tenga el gen de hombre lobo ella no dejara que nada malo le pase a ella o al bebe. —Bella le dice a su niño sonriéndole.

—Pero mamá. —Ed susurra asustado.

—EJ sabias que cuando tu madre supo que venias en camino se puso muy feliz. —Edward le dice a su hijo viendo a su Bella.

—No. —Ed susurra.

—Ella estaba muy feliz porque tendría a su pequeño Edward Jacob con el que había soñado cuando era humana. —Edward le dice sonriendo y abrazando por la cintura a su mujer.

—Y cuando te tuve en mis brazos yo estaba muy feliz ya que tenía a mi pequeño Edward Jacob conmigo, ¿sabes porque te pusimos Edward Jacob Carlisle? —Bella viendo a su niño sonriéndole.

—No. —Ed susurra viéndolos.

—Cuando supimos que venias en camino tu madre y yo hicimos un trato, yo te pondría el primer nombre y tu madre te pondría el segundo nombre si eras niña, pero si eras un niño tu madre te pondría el primer nombre y yo el segundo. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole y ve a su Bella.

—El día que naciste tú padre no tenía tu segundo nombre pero al tenerte tu padre en sus brazos supo cual sería tu nombre. —Bella le dice viendo a su esposo.

—Te puse Carlisle por que le debo mucho ya que gracias a él encontré al amor de mi existencia y también que gracias a él tengo conmigo a mis dos hijos al igual que tengo esta familia. —Edward le dice a su hijo sonriéndole y abrazando a su esposa.

Ed tenía puesta su mirada en el piso, Ed no se había dado cuenta que Mili lo estaba viendo desde el marco de la puerta principal hasta que escucha su voz.

—¿EJ? —Mili pregunta un poco asustada y preocupada por su novio, Ed al escuchar la voz de Mili alza la vista y la ve que está llorando Ed traga saliva con dificultad.

—Mili… yo. —Ed le dice viéndola a la cara.

Ed la ve que sigue llorando al verla llorar Ed va hacia ella a velocidad vampírica al estar cerca la abrazo con cuidado Ed siente como las lagrimas de Mili le mojan la playera.

—Lo siento Mili no quería que escucharas eso, es solo que no quiero perderte y mucho menos de esta forma. —Ed le susurra al oído abrazándola a él, siente como Mili se separa un poco de su pecho, Ed la voltea a ver a la casa.

—¿EJ no quieres a nuestro bebe? —Mili le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Mili yo solo. —Ed nervioso.

—Contéstame EJ. —Mili le exige a su novio.

Ed ve como Mili pone una mano en su vientre Ed pone su mano en la mano de Mili con la otra la acerca a él.

—Si lo quiero Mili pero no quiero perder a la persona que más amo. —Ed le contesta abrazándola y le besa la frente.

—No me vas a perder EJ. —Mili le dice sonriéndole y viendo a su novio a la cara.

Ed pone su mirada en la cara de Mili la cual le sonríe, Ed al ver la sonrisa de Mili la abraza con dulzura por la cintura y le da un beso en sus labios a Mili al separarse Ed pone su frente en la de Mili la cual le acaricia sus mejillas.

—Creo que será mejor que vayas a cazar. —Mili le dice viendo los ojos de su novio.

—Si, pero antes te llevare a casa. —Ed le dice dándole un beso en su frente.

—No te preocupes EJ, Jacob me puede llevar a casa. —Mili le dice sonriéndole.

—¿Estas segura? —Ed le pregunta viéndola.

—Si EJ anda ve a cazar. —Mili le separa de ella.

—Está bien. —Ed le contesta y le sonríe.

Ed le da un beso en la frente a Mili se voltea y ve a Jas, Em, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Edward esperándolo Ed se acerca a ellos les sonríe y voltea a ver a Mili la cual estaba hablando con Bella, Ed voltea a ver a sus primos, a sus tíos, a su abuelo y a su padre les dice.

—Vámonos. —Ed les dice y comienza a correr al bosque.

Los chicos se habían encontrado con una manada de venados y cada uno atrapo a un venado pero Ed olio el aroma de un puma que estaba muy cerca del claro así que Ed salió a velocidad vampírica por su presa, los demás al ver a Ed salir al oeste olieron el aroma del puma unos minutos después Ed apareció cargando los cuerpos de dos pumas los coloco en el suelo les dice a los demás.

—Los traje para ustedes ya que yo atrape al tercero. —Ed les dice sonriendo.

—Guau EJ. —Jas sorprendido.

—Si que eres el mejor EJ. —Em le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su pequeño primo.

—Eres rápido EJ. —Jasper viendo a su sobrino.

—Tú y tu padre tienen el mismo gusto. —Emmett sonriéndole y le revuelve el pelo a Ed.

—Gracias EJ. —Carlisle le agradece a su nieto sonriéndole.

—Gracias hijo. —Edward sonriendo a su hijo.

—De nada. —Ed sonriéndoles a todos con los dos cuerpos de los pumas a su lado.

Los siete hombres siguen cazando hasta hartarse de sangre pero Em, Jas y EJ se habían puesto a pelear ya que habían apostado a ver quién era el que cazaba mas animales durante toda la expedición de caza.

—Vamos Jas y Em admítanlo yo fui el que cazo mas animales. —Ed les dice arrogante a sus primos.

—Ni loco además tú nos hiciste trampa. —Em le dice enojado a Ed.

—Si EJ. —Jas quejándose.

—Oh vamos chicos ustedes me creen capaz de hacer trampa. —Ed les dice angelicalmente.

—Si. —Em y Jas le dice al unisonó.

—Bien porque no le preguntamos a Al, quien fue el que gano. —Ed sugiere.

—Bien. —Em y Jas dicen viéndolo al unisonó.

Los tres chicos no dejaban de verse hasta que los tres se echaron a correr a velocidad vampírica detrás de ellos venían Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Edward, ya que querían ver en que terminaría la discusión, cuando iban llegando a la mansión Cullen estaba amaneciendo al llegar los tres chicos entran a la casa empujándose, detrás de ellos entran sus padres y Carlisle.

—ALI. —Gritaron Ed, Em y Jas.

Ed ve bajar a Ali con la cara de enojada se acerca a ellos, Ed se pone detrás de sus primos.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Ali les pregunta enojada.

—Ali nos puedes decir quién gano la apuesta. —Jas le dice a su hermana.

—EJ les gano sin hacer trampa contentos. —Ali les contesta muy enojada.

—Oh si en sus caras paguen, Ali eres la mejor prima. —Ed le dice a sus primos y abraza a Ali.

—De nada EJ. —Ali le responde el abrazo.

Al estar en casa Ed se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala contando el dinero que Em y Jas le dieron por haber ganado la apuesta limpiamente, Ed no se había dado cuenta que Aro lo estaba viendo desde el otro lado de la sala pero en eso Aro escucho la voz de Ed en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no te largaste con los demás? —Ed le dice a Aro con sus pensamientos.

—Veras mi joven EJ eh decidido quedare a observarte a ti, a tus primos y a tu hermana. —Aro le contesta a Ed, Ed se pone de pie se acerca a Aro le toma del cuello de la túnica.

—Si te atreves a quedarte hasta que nazca el bebe de mi hermana o te acercas a ella o a Mili te juro que yo seré el que te queme en el fuego. —Ed le dice enojado y enseñándole los dientes.

—Tranquilo EJ—Carlisle tranquiliza a su nieto.

Ed siente las manos de su abuelo Carlisle en sus hombros, Ed suelta a Aro el cual no dejaba de ver a Ed este se aleja de Aro al estar en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

—Y una cosa más Aro, si cuando nazca el bebe de mi hermana y sigues aquí y le tratas de hacer daño yo seré el que te destruya a ti y a todos los que intenten hacerle daño. —Ed le dice serio.

Ed se va a su cuarto, al llegar cierra la puerta de un portazo, Ed se quita su camisa y su pantalón se deja caer en el sofá, mientras en la sala Aro y Carlisle al ver salir a Ed se voltean a ver.

—Vaya Carlisle amigo mío si que tu nieto es muy valiente al decir esas palabras. —Aro le dice sonriéndole a Carlisle.

—Discúlpame Aro amigo mío pero EJ no es el único que tratara de detenerte a ti y a los demás de tu clan por salvar la vida del bebe de mi nieta Renesmee. —Carlisle le afirma a Aro.

Ed se había quedado profundamente dormido ya que no había dormido la noche anterior pero también no había estado durmiendo desde que se entero de la llegada de los Vulturi ya que había estado entrenando con Eleazar y Garrett hasta el día que llegarían los Vulturi y también no había dormido los últimos días ya que Aro junto con algunos de su guardia se habían quedado y Ed no quería que Aro se enterara de que Mili estaba embarazada de él ya que no la quería poner en más peligro de lo que ya estaba.

Ed se la había pasado dormido todo el día hasta que ya llegada la noche Ed se paro medio dormido al baño y regreso a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo, Ed estaba tan dormido que empezó a soñar.

Sueño de Ed.

Se ve el claro donde la familia Cullen jugaba beisbol en medio del claro se ve a los Vulturi rodear algo, Ed los estaba viendo desde un lado del claro así que corrió a velocidad vampírica para poder proteger lo que los Vulturi estaban rodeando, al tener en sus brazos lo que Ed quería proteger de los Vulturi, Ed ve al pequeño niño de por lo menos dos años de edad con los ojos de color chocolate y su pelo de color negro como la noche, pero Ed ve que debajo del niño están los cuerpos de Jack, Angie, Erin, su abuelo Charlie, su abuelita Renee y Billy, al verlos allí Ed voltea a ver a los Vulturi.

—Aléjense de este niño. —Ed les grita.

En eso Ed ve que los Vulturi se detienen pero en eso Ed ve que uno de los Vulturi tiene agarrada a Mili, Ed al verla se pone rápidamente de pie pero ve al vampiro poner su mano en el vientre de Mili y luego ve como se le entierra.

—Déjala en paz. —Ed le grita desesperado.

Ed no se había movido de su lugar pero aun que él quisiera su cuerpo no le respondía a causa del horro de ver a su querida Mili siendo atravesada por la mano de ese vampiro cuando vio que la mano del vampiro sacaba a un bebe que al estar afuera se puso a llorar porque la mano del vampiro lo estaba lastimando, Ed reacciona y se lanza en ataque hacia el vampiro al cual se le cae la capucha de la túnica, Ed al ver la cara del vampiro se sorprende al ver la cara de Aro.

—Te voy a matar. —Ed le dice enojado.

Fin del sueño de Ed.

Ed se despierta todo sudado por lo que había soñado así que al recordar su sueño Ed se pone inmediatamente de pie se pone una playera y unos pants toma las llaves del Aston Martin y su celular se lo mete en el bolsillo del pant se pone unos tenis y baja a la sala, Ed se asomo y ve a sus padres.

—Iré a ver a Mili. —Ed les dice apurado.

—Pero EJ es muy tarde para que ella este despierta. —Bella le trata de explicar a su hijo.

Ed tenía en su mente el sueño que había tenido, Edward al ver el sueño que Ed había tenido se le queda viendo a su hijo el cual tenía escrita en sus ojos la preocupación y lo asustado que estaba.

—Está bien EJ ve a ver a Mili. —Edward le sonríe a su hijo.

—Pero Edward ya es muy tarde, además Mili a de estar dormida a esta hora. —Bella tratando de convenser a su esposo.

—Gracias papá. —Ed le agradece sale disparado hacia el garaje al entrar se mete al Aston Martin lo enciende y acelera, mientras en la sala Edward le explica a Bella por que su hijo quería ver a Mili.

—EJ tuvo una pesadilla en la que estaban los Vulturi lastimando a Mili y al bebe, EJ está preocupado por Mili ya que él cree que esa pesadilla se puede convertir en realidad. —Edward le explica a su mujer.

—Oh ya veo, será mejor hablarles a Emily y Sam para avisarles que EJ va para allá. —Bella dice viendo a su esposo.

—Tranquila Bella, al parecer Jacob ya le informo a Sam. —Edward le dice leyendo los pensamientos de Jacob.

— ¿Jake esta aquí? —Bella sorprendida.

—Si ha venido a ver a Renesmee. —Edward dice serio.

—Oh ya veo. —Bella le sonríe a su esposo besándolo.

Mientras Ed se alejaba de la mansión Cullen a toda velocidad que al salir a la carretera Ed no había bajado para nada la velocidad hasta que llega a la entrada de La Push que ve a Paul y Jared en su forma lobuna uno en cada lado de la entrada de La Push, al llegar a la casa de Mili, Ed estaba un poco nervioso al ver que las luces de la sala de la casa estaban prendidas, Ed apago el motor del auto se baja y cierra el auto, se acerca a la puerta de la casa toca dos veces cuando se abre la puerta Ed ve a Sam así que Ed respira profundamente.

—Vine a ver a Mili. —Ed le dice nervioso.

—Pasa EJ. —Sam le dice calmado.

Ed se queda viendo a Sam perplejo así que cuando siente el golpe que le da Sam de cariño Ed entra a casa lo voltea a ver.

—Quiero verla Sam. —Ed decidido.

—Claro EJ, está en su habitación. —Sam le dice viendo a Ed.

—Muchas gracias Sam. —Ed le agradece.

Ed sube a velocidad vampírica las escaleras cuando llega a la puerta del cuarto de Mili la abre con cuidado Ed, Ed ve a su querida Mili dormida en su cama, Ed acerca la silla de escritorio a la cama se sienta en ella se le queda viendo a Mili dormir cuando se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos Ed cae rendido en el pequeño espacio que había en la cama se quedo totalmente dormido, Sam al ver a Ed dormido le pone una cobija en la espalda y se sale al salir cierra la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

A la mañana siguiente Ed se despertó por los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban por las cortinas, Ed se pone de pie para estirarse al estar más relajado voltea a ver a su querida Mili, la cual seguía durmiendo en eso Ed escucha que tocan a la puerta se abre la puerta con cuidado Ed ve a Emily asomar la cabeza, la cual al ver a Ed le sonríe.

—Hola EJ. —Emily lo saluda.

—Hola Emily. —Ed la saluda susurrando.

—EJ podrías despertar a Mili no tarda en estar el desayuno. —Emily le susurra.

—Claro Emily. —Ed le contesta susurrando.

—Gracias EJ. —Emily le agradece sonriéndole.

Emily sale del cuarto de su hija, al ver salir del cuarto a Emily, Ed voltea a ver a su querida Mili así que se acerca a ella y le da un beso en sus labios, Ed siente como Mili le devuelve el beso al separarse por falta de oxígeno.

—Buenos días dormilona. —Ed la saluda sonriéndole.

— ¿EJ? —Mili sorprendida de verlo allí.

—Hola Mili. —Ed sonriéndole y dándole un beso en su frente.

— ¡EJ! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en tu casa descansando. —Mili sorprendida y sonriéndole a su novio.

—Si lo estaba pero quise venir a verte. —Ed le miente un poco a Mili.

—Gracias EJ. —Mili le sonríe muy feliz de tenerlo allí.

—Dice tu madre que ya va a estar listo el desayuno. —Ed le dice viéndola a los ojos.

—Que bien creo que el bebe también tiene hambre al igual que yo. —Mili le dice acariciando su vientre.

—Jijijiji eso parece, te traeré el desayuno. —Ed le dice riendo un poco.

—No EJ quiero ir a desayunar a la mesa. —Mili le pide sonriéndole.

— ¿Estas segura? —Ed preocupado por su estado.

—Si EJ. —Mili le contesta.

—Está bien pero déjame ayudarte. —Ed le pide sonriéndole.

—Este bien. —Mili le dice resignada un poco ya que ella lo quería hacer sola.

Ed ayuda a ponerse de pie a Mili a la cual se marea un poco al ponerse de pie y también se le empezaba a notar el embarazo, Ed la sostuvo al ver que se mareaba la voltea a ver y la ve con una sonrisa, Ed se la devuelve la ayuda a bajar las escaleras pero cuando llegan a la planta baja Mili sale corriendo al baño, Ed la sigue detrás de ella, Mili estaba vomitando en la taza del baño, Ed se acerco a ella le retiro el pelo de la cara, Mili al sentir la mano de su amado Ed lo volteo a ver, cuando se le paso la nausea Mili se puso de pie y abrazo a Ed.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor además tengo hambre. —Mili le dice sonriendo.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres desayunar? —Ed preocupado.

—Si. —Mili le dice feliz.

—Este bien. —Ed resignado.

Los dos salen del baño y se dirigen al comedor al entrar Ed ve a Emily poniendo la mesa para cuatro, Mili se sienta en una silla y Ed se sienta a su lado en eso escuchan la voz de Emily.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hija? —Emily un poco preocupada por su pequeña.

—Estoy bien ya que no tengo nauseas. —Mili le dice sonriendo y acariciando su vientre.

— ¿Nausea matutina? —Emily le pregunta a Mili.

—Si mamá. —Mili le contesta viendo su vientre.

Emily empezó a servir el desayuno cuando Ed ve bajar a Sam lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y ve como Sam le da un beso en la frente a Mili y un beso en los labios a Emily, todos desayunaron cuando Ed ve el reloj de pared ve a Mili.

—Mili tengo que irme a casa regresare en un rato. —Ed viéndola a los ojos.

—No EJ no te vayas. —Mili le ruega un poco a su novio.

—Mili te prometo que regresare. —Ed le dice viéndola a los ojos.

—EJ yo quiero ir contigo, además no eh visto a Renesmee, Ali y Rose me gustaría veras. —Mili convenciendo a su novio.

—Está bien Mili. —Ed resignado.


End file.
